Hikari no Yami no Game
by Mysia Ri
Summary: .".all my plans can't be undone in a single day...can they?" Bakura finds himself questioning his plans and Ryou pays the price. With help from the other yamis and hikaris, can he save Ryou and redeem himself or will the shadows swallow his soul? BxR DONE
1. Chapter 1

AN 7/26/2010: I am starting to go through and edit this story. Just fixing some thing and cleaning it up.

A few changes you'll notice:  
Marik (the hikari) will now be called Malik as he is in my more current stories.  
Yami Marik will now just be Marik as he is in my current stories.  
:...: = hikari talking to yami (ie: Ryou talking to Bakura)  
::...:: = yami talking to hikari (ie: Bakura talking to Ryou)

Otherwise I'm just fixing errors and spelling. Enjoy!

AN: Stupid Writer's Block. I wasn't going to start posting this just yet, but until I get another idea or finish one of the other half-finished stories, I'll just have to start getting this posted.

Tendershipping with a small twist Genshipping and some Puzzle/Blind shipping. I got the idea from seeing a music video called **[Eyes On Me - Gemshipping]** and listening to _Shadow Games_ from (I think) Music to Duel By.

Only had the first chapter done, but I think I can get more out soon since the idea's stronger right now and I feel all my other ideas are a bit weak. So for just now Puzzle Pieces 2 is on a tiny hiatus and I'll work on this, A Week At Sea and Hooray For One Shots. Hope you enjoy it!

And no, I don't own **[Eyes On Me - Gemshipping]** or anything related to Yugioh.

* * *

Ryou awoke slowly, lazily recalling the lingering images from his dreams and letting out a yawn before glancing at the clock. Rolling out of bed, he felt a familiar weight pulling at the cord around his neck and gasped.

'That's right...' he thought, looking down at the Millennium Ring. 'He came back last night...'

After the Battle City finals, Ryou had been free. Yami Marik had taken the Millennium Ring after defeating Bakura and Malik in a shadow game. In turn, once Malik overcame his yami and forfeited to Yugi, the ring along with the Millennium Rod had been put in Yugi's hands.

No ring. No evil spirit controlling him.

The experience that been so surreal that it had taken Ryou a month to really relax. Two months for him to settle into the routines of a normal life.

But last night that had ended. Somehow, against all odds, the Millennium Ring had returned to him as well as the spirit; The evil entity that was known as Bakura. The memories of how Bakura used his body and tortured his mind and soul were so forever etched in memory that Ryou insisted to just being called "Ryou".

Bakura had laughed as he tossed his host's soul aside and resumed control of his body, going on about revenge and evil plans to plunge the world into darkness. Ryou had panicked at first, but slowly an idea came to him.

_

* * *

_

_"Wait!"_

_"What did you say?" Bakura leered at him._

_"Ah...just...you want to destroy the world, right?" Ryou asked meekly._

_Bakura sighed in annoyance. "Get to the point, yadonushi(1)."_

_"W-well..." Ryou cleared his throat. "Well I was just...just thinking that perhaps...perhaps before you destroy the world and such...you should see some of it."_

_Bakura folded his arms over his chest, cocking his head to one side and regarding Ryou for a moment. "Why?"_

_"Well...you lived in ancient Egypt, right? The world was...a lot different then...Maybe if you looked around you'd...re...consider?" Ryou shrank at the dark look in his yami's eyes. "Just a thought...If I could just have a week in control, you could perhaps...see things through my eyes and..." he trailed off, closing his eyes and expecting to be sent to the shadow realm, as Bakura had threatened to do in the past._

_"Alright, yadonushi. I will give you a chance to prove me wrong," the spirit said, almost mocking._

_"You...will?" Ryou asked, startled. He smiled. 'A week to-'_

_"You have one day to change my mind. Fail to do so and you will be keeping Yami Marik company in the shadow realm." the sadistic grin the crossed his features told the teen he meant it._

* * *

'One day is all I have," Ryou thought bleakly. He moved his hands to the ring and noticed the prongs tremble in warning.

"Please trust me, Bakura," the teen said quietly. "I'm just going to take it off to get ready. It isn't as though you can't force it back to me at any time." The prongs stilled and Ryou removed the ring and laid it on his pillow. "I'll be back in thirty minutes. I swear."

Finished with his shower, Ryou went down to the kitchen, a towel wrapped around his hair as he started making some tea. He glanced at the clock while he grabbed an apple. Weighing his options, he moved to the phone hanging on the wall and called Yugi, munching on the apple while he waited for an answer.

"Good morning, Yugi! How are you and Yami this morning?" Ryou licked some apple juice off his hand. "Good, good. What are you doing today? Really? Would it be alright if I came along? I can cover it." Chocolate eyes glanced at the stairs as if expecting Bakura to suddenly appear. "Listen, don't tell Yami, but _he_ came back. Last night. No no, I...I want to try something first." He sighed softly. "I just...I think maybe if he sees that there is something...exactly! Thank you, Yugi. I'll meet you there." Ryou smiled. "Thank you, I'll need it. See you later."

Hanging up the phone, Ryou moved the tea kettle off the burner and turned off the stove before going upstairs to retrieve the Millennium Ring.

* * *

Yugi had been adding the finishing touches to his outfit when the phone rang.

"Hello! Mutou residence!" His eyes lit up hearing the voice on the other end. "Hey Ryou! Yami and I are doing good. How are you?" Yugi smiled up at Yami as the spirit appeared beside him. "I'm meeting up with Jounouchi and Anzu at the amusement park in an hour. Sure you can come!" the teen laughed. "Can you afford the admission?" As Yami watched, Yugi's smiled vanished, replaced with shock. "No! Do you need us to-...good in the world?" Yugi's smiled returned and he nodded. "It's no trouble Ryou. Good luck. See you."

Yami raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

Yugi laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "Hopefully not. Seems like Ryou has it under control. Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Yami nodded, following behind the excited teen. They were going to to the amusement park because soon they would be on their wait to Egypt to learn Yami's past. And after that...neither Yugi nor Yami wanted to think about it just yet. Today they were going to have fun, though the spirit didn't know how just yet.

* * *

Ryou waved to Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu as they arrived, the Millennium Ring hidden under his shirt. He felt Bakura stir and bit his lip.

:Please, you promised me one day.:

::You didn't mention the Pharaoh would be involved,:: Bakura growled, but remained quiet. Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand, laughing as they entered the park, the four friends trying to decide what to ride first.

Yugi grinned mischievously and whispered something to Ryou, who nervously agreed.

"Let's go to that roller coaster first!" Yugi said, pointing to the largest roller coaster in the park.

"Eh? Yugi, are you sure?" Jounouchi asked. "I thought you hated roller coasters?"

"It'll be fine!" the shorter teen laughed, leading the way.

::Aibou?(2):: What were you saying to Ryou just now?' Yami asked, hovering near Yugi's shoulder.

:Nothing,: Yugi grinned, blocking his thoughts from the spirit.

While they waited in line, Ryou and Yugi whispered to each other, leaving both Yami and Bakura suspicious of what their hikari's were up to. When it came their turn, they both insisted on sitting in the front, further confusing their friends.

"We're just...facing our fears," Ryou assured them with a laugh as he and Yugi were strapped in. As the ride lurched forward, the white haired teen looked at his friend nervously. "Are you sure about this, Yugi?"

"It's a little late to be asking that, Ryou," Yugi laughed nervously. "Are you ready?" Ryou nodded, swallowing hard and looking forward. "On my mark..." The ascent seemed to drag on for hours, but finally they were cresting the large hill. "Now!" Yugi shouted, louder than he had intended. Both the Millennium Ring and the Puzzle glowed brightly.

"What the-" Bakura asked, gripping the padded restraints that trapped him in his seat.

"Aibou!" Yami grabbed on as well, eyes wide as the two spirits found themselves staring down a mind-boggling drop. Before they had the sense to switch back with their hikaris they found themselves screaming along with the other passengers, clinging on for dear life as the ride looped, spun, rose, dove, and spiraled.

Once on firm ground again, they hurriedly got off the ride, Yami hovering over a trash can near the exit while Bakura tried to steady himself.

"Oh Ra I'm going to die..."

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to-"

Bakura glared at Yami, the former Pharaoh raising his gaze to the thief. Jounouchi came up and pounded Yami on the back.

"That was great! Hey, want to go again?"

"No," Anzu whined, latching onto Jounouchi's arm and trying not to fall over.

Suddenly Yugi and Ryou took back over, laughing uncontrollably despite feeling nauseous.

"Let's go on something else, Jounouchi! The wait for this ride is too long." Yugi grabbed the blond's hand and started dragging him off, Ryou following behind cheerfully.

As the day wore on, the yamis and their hikari's traded places repeatedly, the former eventually getting the latter back for the stunt on the roller coaster, Bakura telling them "payback's a bitch" when they tried to complain though only Ryou heard it. Gradually, Yami noticed that Bakura was taking to hovering behind Ryou much as he did with Yugi.

Over all, everyone was enjoying themselves and Anzu and Jounouchi seemed oblivious to the soul swapping. After the park, they all went to Burger World for dinner and some regular, non-holographic Duel Monsters.

While Ryou was dueling against Jounouchi, Yugi noticed the white-haired teen's right shoulder shrugging and a soft scrowl forming on his face as if he were trying to concentrate.

"Stop it," he whispered, eyes flicking to his right for a second. The shorter teen looked up at Yami when a bright flash caught his attention.

Jounouchi stared at the Millennium Ring in shock before looking up at Ryou's face to see his opponent had changed in appearance just slightly.

"Stupid yadonushi," Bakura growled, grabbing two cards and laying them face down before switching the monster Ryou had placed in defense mode the previous turn back into attack mode. "There, now try not to screw this up." With that, the ring flashed again and Ryou blinked at the cards in his hand before smiling up at the blond.

"It's your move, Jounouchi."

"W-wait a minute..."

Yugi grabbed the blond's arm and smiled up at him. "It's fine, just...keep going, Jounouchi. You can win."

Anzu inched away from Ryou as if she feared being bitten. As the game continued, Bakura didn't swap with Ryou again, the teen merely accepting his advice.

"It would seem that you are out of cards now, Jounouchi. I believe that means that...I win?" Ryou giggled as the blond grumbled.

"I want a rematch," the blond huffed. "But if you can get advise from Bakura, then Yugi can help me. Deal?"

"That sounds fair," Ryou smiled, shuffling his cards.

* * *

"So Ryou and Bakura have been switching with each other all day?" Anzu asked as they started home, parting with Ryou at the restaurant.

"Yeah. Bakura came back last night. Ryou decided that he had to try something. He wanted to try and get the spirit to see that there was more to life, I think."

"Do ya think it worked?" Jounouchi asked, clasping his hands behind his head while he walked.

"I don't know," Yugi admitted, looking up at Yami who floated beside him silently. "I guess we'll just have to find out. If nothing else...I hope Ryou had fun."

* * *

Ryou was all but skipping on his way home. "That was great! I had a lot of fun today, 'Kura!"

::It was...fun,:: Bakura admitted, floating beside his hikari.

"Too bad we can't have another day like today," Ryou sighed, clasping his hands behind his back.

::Hmm?:: the spirit flicked his eyes to Ryou thoughtfully.

"Well, what with you going to destroy the world and all. Thank you for today, 'Kura."

Bakura frowned, disappearing into the Millennium Ring. 'What is wrong with me?' me growled at himself. 'I'm letting my host call me "'Kura" and just casually floating beside him. I should be taking over his body and going after the Pharaoh.'

He sat down heavily, pulling at his hair some. 'But the Pharaoh and I actually spent a whole day together and...really I did I have fun. I enjoyed myself most of the day...well after the roller coaster incident...No wait, I enjoyed that too! Zorc damn it, what in the seven hells is wrong with me?' He shook his head furiously, noticing that Ryou had arrived at home and seemed nervous. Closing his eyes, he could still see Ryou's smiling face and he felt a smile trying to work its way onto his face as well.

"No! I have been planning my revenge for three thousand years! I will have my revenge..." Bakura trailed off in his rant and flopped onto his back, fingers still tangled in his hair. He sighed, feeling somewhat deflated. "Thousands of years of planning...can't be undone in a single day...can they?"

Ryou, oblivious to the spirit's questions, got ready for bed and slipped under the sheets. Before laying down he brought the Millennium Ring to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "Good night, 'Kura. Thank you again for today."

Bakura felt the last of his anger bleed out of his, leaving him feeling empty and lost in his thoughts.

_**"Bakura"**_

Bakura looked up suddenly. His vision shifted in that second and he was suddenly in control of Ryou's body. Sitting up, he looked around, scanning the shadows of the room.

_**"You disappoint me, servant."**_

"Servant?" Bakura sneer, quickly getting to his feet. "Who's there?" Sharp pain was his response, a hand flying to his chest as he doubled over, knees meeting the floor painfully.

_**"It would seem you have forgotten your place, Tozokuo."**_

"Y-you..."

_**"I have come to remind you of our deal. And help rid you of this...distraction."**_

Bakura lifted his gaze, reaching a hand to the night table to get back to his feet. A black shadow filled the room, large hands holding Ryou's soul by the arms. Ryou, who's soul seemed to glow in defiance of the darkness holding him, looked at Bakura, fear and confusion in his innocent brown eyes.

_**"It isn't as though you will care, after all. You do not need your host's soul, just his body, which I am practically gift wrapping for you."**_

Ryou cried out in pain as shadows suddenly wrapped around him, the light disappearing with him.

"Bastard!" Bakura snarled, lunging at the darkness, but another wave of pain brought him to his knees again, shadows swirling lazily around him.

_**"Remember our deal, thief. If you need further incentive to keep your end, your host's soul is where you should be. Obey me."**_

Bakura cried out in pain, vision dimming before he was left alone in the room. His hands found the Millennium Ring and he threw it across the room, letting it clatter noisily to the floor as he got to his feet. Gathering his thoughts, he knew he only had two options: Continue with his plans, or seek aid.

Either way, he grudgingly knew that meant dealing to the Pharaoh.

* * *

AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

I'll try and have a second chapter up tonight. Not like I'll be able to sleep since I have to work at 5am (EST). Tomorrow I plan on passing out and not writing much.

That might be a lie. :3

(1)Yadounushi means "host". It's what Bakura calls Ryou.

(2)Aibou means "partner". It's what Yami called Yugi.


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT: Thank you consumedbylove for pointing out that I slipped up. Rishid was adopted, not a half brother. I knew that. *cries*

AN: I lied. I didn't post a second chapter of A Week At Sea I was too distracted by the announced expansion of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. It's like...and...oh man. I was so close to quitting that game too...but I don't intend to become a slave to WoW anymore. Moderation.

Heh, Azeroth is going to look like Zorc tried to destroy it! *rim shot*

But I digress. This chapter feels a little boring to me because it's stuff that has to happen before we get to the action. I can't just go teleporting characters to Egypt without at least explaining a little. And I can't just have characters materializing without some sort of an introduction. That creates plot holes. Plot holes = Sad Mysia.

The next chapter should prove more exciting though. (Not saying that I don't like this chapter though so please read it :3)

* * *

Yami sat on the bed beside the sleeping Yugi, as he had many a night. He looked down at his transparent hands, wishing they were solid. Wishing, as he had come to recently do, that he had his own body. Not only did he feel that he was a burden to the teen, but he felt a deep longing that grew by the day to be able to touch him. To hold him in his arms and express his love to him.

He could, of course, do so in their soul rooms, but it wasn't the same. The former Pharaoh didn't feel that he could be satisfied with just confessing his feelings to his aibou only in their soul rooms. But his time was running short. Soon they would go to Egypt and he would recover his memories and-

Yami closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists and clenching his teeth. 'That is not an excuse. I should just tell him. Why am I being such a coward?' he berated himself mentally. With a shuddering sigh, he looked down at Yugi again, eyes softening. 'Why is it so hard to tell you that I love you, aibou?'

An odd shadow fell on the sleeping teen and violet eyes shot up toward the slanted windows over Yugi's desk, narrowing at the source. Trying not to wake Yugi, Yami took control of his body, the Millennium Puzzle flashing brilliantly before he rose and crossed the room to the desk, climbing atop it to access a window.

"Bakura."

The thief remained where he was, russet eyes never leaving Yami's.

"Wake your host, we need to talk."

Yami blinked, startled at the thief's tone. There was anger and hatred in it, but it wasn't directed at him (for once). There was something else there as well. Something genuine. The Pharaoh weighed his options silently.

"Look," Bakura growled, holding up his hands. Yami's eyes fell immediately on the thief's chest, realizing for the first time that he could neither see nor sense the Millennium Ring. Brow furrowed, he nodded, pushing the window open further and hopping off the desk to allow Bakura room to enter. The thief landed on the floor silently, straightening and remaining where he had landed.

"Why are you here?" Yami asked, gently nudging Yugi's mind awake. The teen's spirit hovered beside him sleepily, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Because, despite how I wish otherwise, I actually need your...help." Bakura folded his arms over his chest, a serious look crossing his features.

:He needs our help with what?: Yugi mumbled, still a bit sleepy. Yami voiced the question for the thief.

"It seems there's something more to our fight than I realized. And apparently I was being used." Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And the being behind it all decided to take Ryou away."

The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi took over, amethyst eyes wide. "Ryou's gone! What happened to him!"

"Che, I just told you he was taken, idiot. And I'm pretty sure where he will turn up." The thief's eyes shifted to where he felt the Pharaoh must be standing. "When you were to hold up the god cards to the stone tablet to regain your memory, the ultimate shadow game was to begin. It was planned out perfectly, even my ticket into following you in."

Again the puzzle flashed, Bakura's eyes returning to the solid form. "Shadow game? And how were you getting in?"

The thief chuckled darkly. "Your host is too naive. You remember when the Millennium Puzzle was shattered during the duel Malik was controlling Bandit Keith? How suddenly Ryou appeared and help gather the pieces?" A wicked grin flashed into place. "My Millennium Ring allows me to transfer a portion of my soul into objects. I'll let you figure out the rest."

Yami gripped the puzzle in one hand, eyes widening slightly in shock.

"That's in the past, however. Much like your memories. Mine as well. It seems I don't remember everything as clearly as I thought." The grin fell off Bakura's face. "Ryou will be where I should be, or so I was told. That can only mean he will be in realm of your memories. In the Shadow RPG that was planned for us to play."

The puzzle flashed, Bakura's eyes shifting to where the spirit of the pharaoh should be once again. "It's a trap," Yugi breathed.

"Yes. A trap meant to destroy the Pharaoh and revive the dark lord, Zorc. Only now I don't feel much like playing." Bakura shrugged. "I don't like being used. The way I see it, if I go along with you, nameless Pharaoh, then I can get my revenge, you can regain your memories, and we can rescue my host and call it a day."

Yugi bit his lip thoughtfully, not even noticing when Yami switched with him again.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" His answer was a small, gold orb tossed to him. Yami looked over the Millennium Eye and then returned his gaze to Bakura.

"I'll need to get the ring from home, but that is something I can't give you. I'll need it if I'm going to get my revenge. After I do that, you can have it."

Yami looked to where Yugi stood beside him, the two sharing a glance and nodding in agreement. The puzzle flashed again and the teen approached the thief.

"Alright. We were leaving in the morning, the others are meeting us at the airport. You can spend the night here if you want."

* * *

Bakura sat on the couch in Yugi's living room, unable to sleep. Every time he even though about sleep, his mind became filled with worry and guilt.

Not that he would ever admit to it.

'It's because of how close I had been with him,' he told himself. 'We have shared his body for years now. It is just his absence I am feeling. For three thousand years I was alone in the ring. It is only because I became used to my host's presence. Only because I sought to protect him, as I should have. He was my host, after all. I needed him to accomplish my goals.'

As he thought this, he remembered the duel with Yami in Battle City. How Malik had ordered him to release Ryou in order to win that duel. How scared and fragile his host had seemed when faced with Osiris no Tenkuu-Ryuu. He knew that he would likely have won the duel if he had listened to Malik. Knew that Yami wouldn't attack the injured Ryou.

But he had taken control of his host again because it wasn't his style. He, Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring, was many things, but he would never stoop that low to win a game.

Yes, that was it. He had switched with his host and allowed Osiris to attack him directly because of honor. Not because of his host.

Right?

Raising his gaze to the window, he saw that the sun was already tinting the sky in pastels and got to his feet, taking a moment to compose himself. Yugi's grandfather would likely be up soon as well, after all. Smoothing out his hair to look more like his host, Bakura went to the kitchen in search of tea.

* * *

Yugi glared up from his pillow at the alarm clock, wishing he hadn't needed to wake so early. 'Can't we just put off the trip to Egypt? After all, it's not like I w-' he stopped his thoughts, not wanting Yami to hear them. Instead he stretched and yawned, pushing himself out of bed.

"I guess I can get more sleep on the plane," Yugi sighed, stumbling to the door. Opening it, he made a face, inhaling the scent that greeted him. He glanced to his grandfather's door and then to the stairs. "Jii-chan(1) isn't up yet..." Quietly the teen slipped downstairs to the kitchen and peered in, amethyst eyes blinking in disbelief.

Bakura's arms were folded on the counter, chin resting atop them, russet eyes focused on the small coffee maker that was percolating away. The thief made a small sound of discontent, seeming irritated with the device.

"Bakura?" Yugi called softly, stepping into the kitchen.

"You were out of tea," he thief answered bluntly, not leaving his post.

"O-oh," the teen replied lamely, moving to the cupboard and retrieving two coffee cups. When he turned to get the cream and sugar, Bakura raised a brow.

"Didn't see you as being a coffee person. Though I suppose that would explain your height."

Yugi flushed. "I don't drink coffee. And it's genetic," he snapped defensively. The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami came to stand beside Bakura, setting down the items Yugi had gathered.

"I didn't see you as a coffee person either," the thief added, straightening and filling his own cup. He began loading the coffee down with cream and sugar.

"I see you aren't much of one," Yami remarked, pouring himself a cup and blowing on it. "That's almost how Yugi would prefer it."

Bakura looked up from the light tan mixture and made a face. "Shut up."

Yami shrugged, drinking his coffee straight. "So, you're just going to rescue Ryou for revenge?"

"..." Bakura sipped at his coffee and added a bit more sugar. "Yes."

Yami sized up the thief. "If you say so." He turned and headed for the stairs. "The flight leaves at ten. If you need to get anything from home, I suggest you do."

"Shut up," the thief growled, clutching his cup in both hands. "I don't need you telling me what to do. Just be sure you're ready for the game when we reach Egypt."

"Aa,(2)" Yami responded, taking another drink of coffee.

:He's right, mou hitori no boku(3),: Yugi said thought their mind link, frowning. :You'll be walking right into a trap! What are we going to do?:

Yami pondered on those words for a moment, drinking his coffee. "_We_ won't do anything, aibou," he said quietly. "This is my battle. They are my memories." Violet eyes looked to Yugi. "It will be dangerous and I know I will have your support, but it is a game I must play alone."

Yugi met Yami's gaze for a moment before fading from view, sitting in his soul room and mulling over the other's words.

* * *

Bakura and Yugi entered the airport, the former maintaining his guise of being the mild mannered Ryou for the time being. Judging from the reactions of Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda, they believed it well enough, especially when told that Yugi held the Millennium Ring with the other items.

Which was, of course, a lie. Bakura kept that piece tucked under his shirt.

The flight to Egypt went on without incident until they disembarked and were greeted by Isis, Rishid, Malik, and-

"Marik." Bakura grit his teeth and swore under his breath.

"Tomb robber! So nice to see you again!" Marik grinned, shrugging off Malik's attempts to restrain him.

"How the hell did you return from the shadows?" the thief hissed dangerously, Yugi grabbing his arm in a feeble attempt to calm him down.

"Ryou...?" Anzu asked nervously. The Millennium Puzzle gleamed and Yami suddenly grabbed Bakura from behind, holding him in place while Marik laughed.

"Oh, are you being the Pharaoh's little b-" the yami stopped when Rishid grabbed his wrist in an iron grip, eyes narrowed dangerously until the fiery blond huffed, planting his free hand on his hip. "Bastard. You never let me have any fun."

Yami slowly released Bakura, making certain to give the thief a warning glare before turning his attention to Malik.

"I'm sorry, guys. Ever since he returned, we have had to keep a close eye on him. Especially since he _somehow_ has his own body now." Lilac eyes glared at the yami before landing on the still fuming Bakura. "Bakura...we...we weren't expecting you..." he said, swallowing hard.

"Well, I wasn't on the original guest list, but something came up," the thief grumbled, arms crossing over his chest. He heard Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda whispering behind him. "To answer all questions, I'm here because Ryou is _not_ here." He shot a glare back at the three friends. "If you have a problem with that, I suggest you go back home with your tails between your legs because I am not leaving."

"Ryou's not here?" Malik asked.

"Let us not discuss this matter here in the open. Rishid." Isis glanced at her adopted brother, who nodded and began escorting a grumbling Marik toward the exit.

Outside, they all piled into the cars the Ishtar's had waiting for them, Malik and Yami sitting on either side of Bakura in the back of the lead car with Rishid and Marik in the front.

"So, did you finally kill off your hikari, tomb robber?" Marik asked, turning in his seat to grin at Bakura. "Oooh or did you just banish him to the shadows. Tell me! Tell me!"

Bakura glanced at Malik who sighed, a hand resting on his forehead. "I have a better question," the thief said, eyes returning to the wild-haired blond. "Why do you have your own body now?"

Yami listened quietly, one hand resting on the Millennium Puzzle.

"Oh, that's a boring story," the blond tsked, waving his hand dismissively. "A good story is what happened when I came back. I thought hikari was going to die and hikari's sister threw things at me until this bastard-" he jerked a thumb at Rishid "-grabbed me. He's such a pain in the ass." Marik glared at the man in question, lilac eyes narrowed and hands gripping the back of his seat. "One of these days-"

"Behave yourself," Rishid snapped sternly, hands tightening on the steering wheel. Marik huffed, returning his attention to Bakura and Yami.

"So, tell me! What did you do to the little pest? I love stories about torture and death! Did you torture him to death?" the psychotic blond grinned, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Shut up, bastard," Bakura growled. "I'll tell everyone when we get there. I hate repeating myself."

This, of course, only made Marik more persistent.

* * *

AN: Next time on Hikari no Yami no Game:

Stuff happens! And then! More stuff happens!

Oh, and you'll find out what happened to Ryou.

And something else will happen. :D

*Is hit with a brick and falls over*

I need to stop promising stuff...but I do intend on updating both this and A Week At Sea soon! Tonight though I'll probably work on the next chapter of HnYnG and pop up a one shot. And the one shot _might_ be wishshipping.

*flees*

(1)"Jii-chan" means grandpa. It's what Yugi calls his grandfather :3

(2) "Aa" is a way of saying "yes", more or less.

(3) "Mou hitori no boku" means "other me" (if I recall correctly :p) and is what Yugi calls Yami.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First off, thank you consumedbylove. Rishid isn't a half brother. I knew that. I'm just dumb sometimes :3 I fixed that error in the last chapter.  
And extra loves and cuddles for Voltrix Zee Horo. Hope you like this chapter too! In fact, thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and what not. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

Second, it may be a little late to say this, but

*****Season 5 Spoilers!*** **

That's right. If you don't already know what happens in season 5, be warned because this gives a new spin on the Millennium World arc, but will likely have many similarities.

And yaoi. But that's a given.

There's a hint of thiefshipping in here now, but it's one sided. Sadly, there is no Bakura/Malik (well, sad if you were hoping for it). There may be some more scenes where Malik is thinking it though. But Bakura is all about Ryou (whether he knows it or not).

Enjoy!

* * *

Silence settled over the group, all eyes on Bakura as he rose, dark eyes scanning over those gathered. The Ishtars had brought them to a secluded place close to the Pharaoh's tomb, wanting to hear the thief's plight and reasons for coming before they continued. Isis stared at the Bakura's eyes intently, hoping to catch him in a lie.

Malik stared at Bakura's eyes for an entirely different reason.

The young tomb keeper had always felt a strange attraction to the white haired bandit. He hadn't given it much thought during Battle City, however. His attention had been so divided during that time as he was the puppeteer of so many minds via the Millennium Rod. When he hadn't been manipulating others, he had been trying to fight his yami or was being consumed by shadows.

After he had returned to Egypt with Rishid and Isis, however, Malik had found plenty of time to dwell on matters between his studies and his duties. Not that he had ever thought he would see Bakura again, but the thief had crossed his mind many a night. Seeing him again had only served to sharpen his memories and cause an odd, tight feeling in his chest. Try as he might, Malik found himself hearing only every other word Bakura spoke, but managed somehow to keep his expression neutral.

"You don't recall the deal you made?" Isis asked, Malik blinking out of his trance and looking at his sister.

"Hmn. My memories faded over the course of my imprisonment in the Millennium Ring," Bakura replied, staring down at her. "It was when I saw the Millennium Puzzle that I remembered the items and that I needed all of them. As time has passed, I even started to recall why I hated the Pharaoh," he nodded towards Yami. "Unless I'm somehow completely mistaken, the bargain was with Zorc."

All three Ishtars gaped at Bakura while Yugi(in spirit form sitting beside Yami), Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi blinked in confusion. Marik yawned, bored by the conversation but behaving himself...for the moment.

"Zorc..." Yami breathed, sudden comprehension flickering in his violet eyes.

"Yes, Pharaoh, Zorc. The reason you and I have been sitting around in our Millennium Items for the past few millennia. But I doubt you can remember the final battle you fought with him. Don't look so annoyed, I can't either," Bakura met Yami's gaze evenly.

"You made a deal with _Zorc!_ Isis sputtered. "What were you thinking!"

"Oh, are we going to question the morals of the Thief King? Well then, let me think. It had something to do with revenge, the Pharaoh, being offered power, and a little village called Kul Elna. And no, none of you here would know about Kul Elna. It was lost in the sands of time, much like the Pharaoh's name."

"Um...question!" Anzu said, raising her hand.

"We aren't in school. We're all adults here. You don't have to raise your hand," Bakura smirked wickedly, causing the girl to wilt.

"I think what Anzu was going to ask," Honda said, glaring at the thief, "is who or what is Zorc?"

"Zorc Necrophades. The Dark One. The Great Evil God. He has many names," Malik spoke up, voice serious. "But he is only mentioned during one time period in all of our records: the time during the rule of the nameless Pharaoh." The tomb keeper looked about at the others. "What we don't know is where exactly he came from, though there are speculations and theories. All we know is that the nameless Pharaoh sealed him away and then vanished."

Isis nodded in agreement, silently proud of her brother.

"Regardless," Bakura said, sitting down, "that is all in the past. And while it is relevant, how is this going to work? The Pharaoh, when holding up the three god cards, was going to be pulled into his memories of the past. I have some idea of what to expect when we get that far."

"_"We"_?" Isis gazed at the thief harshly. "Given what you have told us, would it not be wiser for just the Pharaoh to enter?"

"Hardly," the thief scoffed. "Whether I go or not, it seems that the game will commence as intended."

"You haven't exactly given us reason to trust you," Rishid stated.

"Yeah, how do we know this isn't part of your "game"?" Jounouchi growled.

"Perhaps because I'm telling you everything? Because Ryou's soul is on the line?" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "And you can ask the psycho and his hikari how I feel about being manipulated. I still intend on getting my revenge on the Pharaoh, that hasn't changed. But I will do it at a time and place of my choosing. For the time being, we have to-" he shuddered, wincing in disgust "-work together."

Yami nodded, glancing to Yugi before returning his gaze to Bakura. "So once we enter this "memory world", what will happen?"

"For you, you will find yourself seated at a table. Though you may or may not be conscious of your true whereabouts at first, you must keep that in mind. The game is set up as an RPG game. There are pieces you can control and NPCs that you will interact with. More than likely you will control your past self more than anything. As for what all the game will entail, I don't know." Bakura shrugged. "Things aren't going to happen as planned, after all."

Yami nodded again, violet eyes drifting to Yugi once more. ::What's wrong Aibou?::

Yugi raised his head, startled by Yami's voice through their mind link. He smiled softly at the Pharaoh and shook his head. :Just a lot on my mind. Don't worry, mou hitori no boku.:

"I...I may have an idea," Isis said quietly, fingers gently touching her bare throat. "Perhaps if we use the power of some of the Millennium Items and you each hold up a god card, you could enter that way." She looked to Bakura. "You may be able to keep "under the radar", as it were."

The thief shrugged. "I suppose the worst that could happen is it kills us."

"...I'll go too," Malik stated.

"Brother," Isis sighed, an edge of frustration in her tone.

"In the method you're describing, three people would have to go. And, as tomb keepers of the Pharaoh, that means either you, me, or Rishid. Rishid can't go because he's the only one that can keep Marik in check."

"Gee, thanks hikari," Marik grumbled. Rishid smiled, happy that his exclusion wasn't because he had been adopted and thus wasn't related to his siblings by blood.

"And Isis, you have to stay because you have other responsibilities. If something happens to you, it would be hard to explain. I'll go and keep an eye on Bakura and do what I can to help the Pharaoh."

Isis sighed, shaking her head. "I don't like it, but you do have a point."

"Kinda feels like we're just here to be cheerleaders again," Honda sighed. Yami looked to his friends, smiling warmly.

"Having you with me, supporting me...that is more important than anything else, my friends."

"You may yet be able to assist us in the coming battle," Isis added reassuringly.

Marik put a hand on his throat and pointed at his open mouth, making a gagging noise. Rishid cuffed him on the back and Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the childish blond.

"I am inclined to agree with the psycho. Enough or your friendship speeches, we have work to do."

Yami nodded, standing up. "Please show us the way, Isis."

* * *

Bakura, Yami, and Malik stood before the stone tablet depicting the Pharaoh and the priest that resembled Seto, the others fanning out behind them to watch what would transpire. Isis donned the Millennium Necklace, fingers lingering on it's surface. Marik held the Millennium Rod, Rishid gripping the blond's wrist warningly (for what good it would do).

"Would you relax. I'm not going to do anything," Marik sighed. Rishid, for obvious reasons, tightened his grip.

Yami hesitantly handed Obelisk to Bakura and Raa to Malik, keeping Osiris in hand and looking up at the tablet again.

"Good luck, Pharaoh," Anzu managed to say, eyes locked onto the Yami's back.

"Remember, we're here for you," Honda added encouragingly.

"And if we figure out someway to help, you know we will," Jounouchi promised. Yami nodded, not looking back.

"Be careful brother," Isis breathed. Rishid nodded in agreement, his attention focused on Marik.

"_Do_ take candy from strangers, Bakura!" Marik chirped. "And _don't_ look both ways before crossing the street!" He laughed, ignoring the pain from Rishid's grip.

Bakura held his god card up, the Millennium Ring glowing brightly. 'Focus on Ryou now. Kill Marik later,' he thought to himself.

Yami and Malik followed suit, the puzzle, necklace, and rod glowing as well while those gathered silently praying that this plan would somehow succeed. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen and hope deflated a bit, but then the image of the Millennium Puzzle, surrounded by the depiction of the three god cards, began to glow brightly as well. The golden light intensified, blinding those gathered and the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck seemed to flash even brighter for a split second.

When the glow diminished, the tri-colored hair teen was on his hands and knees on the floor, Malik collapsed beside him and Bakura-

"Where's Bakura?" Jounouchi asked, honey brown eyes scanning the shadows as he approached his friend. "Yugi? D-did it work?"

Isis moved to his brother's side, making certain that he was alive, merely unconscious.

"Aw, is that it? We don't get to see any of the fun stuff?" Marik pouted, lilac eyes resting on his fallen hikari. "How boring."

"Yugi?" Anzu asked, coming to stand beside Jounouchi.

"He...he wouldn't..."

"Yugi?" Anzu questioned, concern laced in her voice as he sat back on his knees. A piece of paper slipped out of his sleeve and he retrieved it, reading it over.

"No...Aibou!" Yami cried, crumpling the note in his hand.

* * *

**_"And so it begins."_** Zorc chuckled, looking at the spirit that lay quietly beside him. **_"Now to put this piece into play as well."_**

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes, looking out over the desert that stretched out before him.

"I take it we're here?" Malik asked, shielding his eyes with one hand and looking around. They stood outside of a city, hidden from view for the moment but they could see people milling about and hear the sounds of the busy market area.

"Don't ask obvious questions right now. We need to get to the palace and talk to the Pharaoh." Bakura winced, looking up at the sky. A soft groan brought both men's attention to the ground, the thief's eyes widening when he saw Yugi getting to his feet. "What are you doing here, runt?"

Yugi looked to Malik sheepishly before daring to turn to the thief. "You said it was a trap...I thought that maybe-"

"You switched with the Pharaoh when we were being transported!" Bakura growled, not bothering to keep his voice in check. He grabbed the short teen by the collar and brought him to eye level. "You little...how could you do something so...GAH!" he pushed Yugi away and released him, sending him sprawling onto the sand.

Malik helped Yugi back to his feet while the thief fumed. "Keep it down. Are you trying to draw attention to us?"

"Che, it's not as though they can hear us. These people are the NPCs of the game world. They only react to the player characters. We're not in-"

"Those are strange garments they are wearing," a hushed voice spoke. A few other voices agreed and a small crowd seemed to be gathering.

"Indeed. I've never seen anything like it."

"...I don't know which of you is at fault here, but one of you is more to blame for this than the other," Bakura growled, turning from the curious onlookers and grabbing both teens by an arm, dragging them off quickly in search of cover.

* * *

"He's so pale...and this outfit...what do you make of it?"

"How should I know? Must be a foreigner, but how did he get out here?"

Ryou blinked up at the source of the voices, eyes squinting against the harsh light of the sun. 'Sand? When did I come to the beach? And why is it so hot...'

"He's alive!" one of the men cried in surprise. Ryou tried to take in his appearance, noting that the man was shirtless and wore only a white skirt and a cloth of the same color draped over his head, leather bands around his wrists and biceps. "What should we do?"

"Bring him along," his companion, dressed similarly, replied, tugging on the end of a rope he held. "We'll drop this thief off and take the pale one to the palace. Let the Pharaoh decide what to do about him."

"Ph-pharaoh?" Ryou asked, moving to sit up. The first man grabbed his arms roughly and dragged him to his feet. He looked around, chocolate eyes falling on a figure kneeling in the hot sand. He was a bit darker in color that the first two men as though he spent more time outside and wore a black skirt. His hair was a messy, pale grayish-blue color and his eyes an almost dull shade of purple as though he had abandoned hope of escape. And judging from the chains shackled to his wrists and ankles, for good reason. Most noticeable about the thief was a scar that ran from his right eye almost to his jaw, crossed twice by shorter, parallel scars.

Their eyes met and for a moment a spark of hope flicked in the chained man's eyes though Ryou was being dragged toward one of the horses. The teen found it almost impossible to tear his gaze from the other's eyes.

'What a strange, detailed dream this is,' he thought to himself. 'Stranger still...I feel like I've met him before...'

A loud crack of thunder sounded above them and a bright light crashed down from the heavens, throwing the two men back and knocking Ryou onto his butt. The white haired teen looked up again to see the chained man standing over him, purple eyes boring into his own. The sound of hoof beats drew the man's attention, Ryou following his gaze to see several black horses approaching, their riders cloaked in black outfits, red eyes gleaming at the pair.

"You will come with me, pale one," the man stated suddenly, eyes landing on the teen once more. "I have work to do and you can't be left out here. Raa is relentless in the middle of the desert, doubly so when you are not dressed appropriately.

Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. 'Well, I may as well see this dream through...' he thought, getting to his feet.

* * *

AN: I know they aren't wearing skirts. I forget the technical name for them :p Besides it is somewhat from Ryou's PoV. Oh and he called the sun "Raa" because...well I think that's what they called it back in the day. Raa's sun boat, yes? *should read more about ancient Egypt*

I should also mention that all characters are wearing their usual outfits unless otherwise stated. Sorry, I'm lazy. :p

Questions? Comments? Concerns? I'll try to address them, but only if you ask!


	4. Chapters 4 AND 5

AN: No no, it's not a typo. This is a super special awesome double chapter!

And I posted it in one chapter because....Hey look over there! It's a distraction!

Between work and episode 42 of Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, I couldn't get any writing done yesterday. (Go watch it. Do it now. I'll wait.)

---Intermission Music---

(Back yet? Wasn't it hilarious? :3)

Anywho, chapter 4 wasn't going to stop where I wanted it to stop, so I kept writing until I got to the desired point and dubbed this a double chapter. I hope it makes sense. Please enjoy!

And on a last little note: I haven't forgotten my other stories. I just have a goal to finish this one on Ryou's birthday. Let's see if I can pull it off!

* * *

"What do we do now?" Malik asked, lilac eyes looking up at the sky and wishing the sun would set faster.

Hours had passed since the trio had taken flight from the curious townspeople, trying to stay to the shade and out of sight. Yugi sat beside the blond looking faint, unaccustomed to the dry desert heat. Bakura seemed the least phased by the environment as well as their current plight. They currently hid in a darkening alley, waiting for night to settle before continuing.

"The game was set to begin on the day of the new Pharaoh's coronation ceremony," Bakura replied, russet eyes fixing on his companions. "But it seems that the rules of the games changed."

Yugi looked up at the thief curiously. "Changed?"

Bakura looked away. "_We_ shouldn't be able to interact with anything in this world. _We_ shouldn't be affected by the environment. Do you see what I'm getting at or do I need to go on?" He shook his head. "The big problem with what you did is that the Pharaoh was supposed to become engaged in a game. You know how table top RPG games work, don't you?" Yugi nodded, but Malik shook his head.

"I've never played one," the Egyptian admitted.

"Well," Bakura sighed, irritated. "In your most basic instance, there is a game master, who controls all of the monsters and, to some extent, the NPCs, which are the non-player characters of the world. Fighting against the game master are the would-be heroes. There needs to be at least one player against the game master." Russet eyes landed on Yugi again. "Because you're here, there is no one to play against him."

"Who is the game master?" Yugi asked.

"A fair question. It was supposed to be me. If I had to guess, it's likely the portion of my soul that I hid within the puzzle." Bakura looked toward the entrace of the alley suddenly, pressing back against the wall. When he relaxed, Malik let out a quiet breath.

"If it's a part of your soul, can't you figure out what it's up to?"

"If I could do that we wouldn't be having this conversation," the thief growled, pushing away from the wall and making certain the Millennium Ring was safely concealed. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Without another word, the thief slunk off.

"Yugi, what happens if there's no one to challenge the game master?" Malik asked, checking on the shorter teen.

"Well..." Yugi began thoughtfully, "normally there couldn't be a game. But since it is going on, then either the...game master is playing by himself, which is unlikely..." he paused, closing his eyes and tugging at the collar of his shirt a bit. Malik frowned, realizing just how badly Yugi was deteriorating.

'We need water soon,' the Egyptian thought, looking in the direction the thief had vanished.

"More likely," Yugi continued, "we're his opponents now. It would explain why we can be seen." The teen looked up at Malik. "I screwed up everything...I'm sorry."

Malik shook his head, standing up. "We'll figure something out. Wait here, I'll see if I can find some water." The blond quietly crept to the edge of the alley, leaning his head out just slightly to peer around the corner. He froze as his eyes met someone else's and he stumbled back into the alley, praying that he somehow hadn't been seen.

Bakura returned to the alley, clay pot cradled against his chest half-filled with water. He smirked, glad he hadn't lost his touch, when he saw the scene before him.

Malik sat on his knees, hands bound behind his back and a city guard standing behind him while his partner lifted the heat-exhausted Yugi. They turned and looked at Bakura, who glared at Malik in return.

"Can't I leave you two alone for five minutes?" he asked, surrendering to the guard who set Yugi back down and came towards him.

* * *

Marik was bored.

Granted, there was some excitement now. The Pharaoh was frustrated about his vessel's soul being in danger. Everyone was confused about where the tomb robber had disappeared to. The Pharaoh's little groupies were being useless as was his hikari's sister, who was lamenting her uselessness.

Marik twirled the Millennium Rod in his free hand, ignoring the warning glare from Rishid as well as the man's tight grip on his wrist. He didn't want to help the Pharaoh and the tomb robber. He didn't care about either of their hiakris plights. His own hikari, however. That was a different matter entirely. With a sigh, he held up the Millennium Rod, Eye of Horus (AN: the mark that appears on his forehead?) flashing a bright gold on his forehead. Everyone save himself and the Pharaoh froze, golden light flickering around then like flames.

He could feel the Pharaoh's eyes on him as he casually released Rishid's grip on his wrist, flexing the hand as his circulation returned to normal.

"You don't seem surprised," Marik purred, lilac eyes meeting Yami's.

"Actually, I was wondering when you'd do something like that," the Pharaoh retorted, body rigid and anticipating the blond's next move.

"Relax, we both know we're evenly matched for now." Marik yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Besides, you're all being stupid. "Oh, how can we go after them? It's hopeless!"" the blond smirked, shaking his head. "The answer's obvious. Just go in and get him."

Yami blinked at Marik and the blond sighed in exasperation, shoulders slumping. "Were you really a Pharaoh? The answer's right in front of you." Seeing that Yami still didn't understand, the blond straightened, the hand holding the Millennium Rod on one hip. "The tomb robber put a part of his soul in your puzzle so he could sneak into your memories and trap you. So there should be another way in through your puzzle. Gods, don't you pay attention?"

"It is true," a voice spoke suddenly. The two yamis turned toward the speaker. "There is indeed another way in through the Millennium Puzzle, nameless Pharaoh."

"See, even that guy knows," Marik smirked, pointing at the white-clad Egyptian.

"Shadi," Yami nodded in greeting.

"Using the power of the Millennium Key, we can enter the room of your soul," Shadi raised his Millennium Item as he spoke. "But be warned, once we begin, you cannot return until the game is won."

Yami nodded. "Of course."

"This is going to be fun!" Marik grinned, gripping the Millennium Rod in both hands and coming to stand beside the former Pharaoh.

"Who said you were coming?" Yami asked, leering at the blond. Marik's face went blank and he met the other's gaze evenly.

"If you let me come, I'll tell you why I have my own body." Seeing that this sparked some interest in Yami, Marik grinned. "Besides, if you leave me here, I might kill someone. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"Nameless Pharaoh, we must move quickly. Time is of the essence," Shadi spoke, taking the Millennium Key in hand.

With a final look at Marik, Yami relented. "Fine."

* * *

"Why are they taking us before the Pharaoh during his coronation ceremony?" Malik whispered, leaning close to Bakura as they were led to the throne room. Both Malik and Bakura's arms were bound tightly behind them. Yugi trudged beside them, his hands unbound as he was too weak at the moment to be considered a threat.

"Why indeed," Bakura muttered knowingly. Malik heaved a sigh and looked at Yugi.

"You do know how to behave, don't you?" the Egyptian queried. "Keep your head down, don't make eye contact with the Pharaoh, and-"

"I know," the shorter teen breathed, glancing to Malik, who nodded.

"And you," he turned his attention back to Bakura. "Since you and Yugi look the most out of place, it would probably be safer to let me do the talking. Granted, my clothes make me stand out, but otherwise-"

"Yes, your clothes make you stand out," Bakura cut him off, bringing his face a bare inch from Malik's. "You're wearing enough jewelry to sink a ship and, might I say, that is a lovely shade of _purple_ you're wearing.(1)" With a wicked smirk, Bakura entered the throne room, Malik hesitating until one of their escorts nudged him none to gently forward.

"...Shit."

"So, these are the foreigners we were told of," one of the six priests spoke, Millennium Ring hanging proudly from his neck. Bakura and Malik dropped to their knees at the guards' urging, Yugi carefully kneeling beside the blond.

"Where are you from?" The voice belonged to the lone priestess among the six, Millennium Necklace glinting in the torch light.

Thinking quickly, Malik leaned forward slightly. "We come from a distant land seeking a friend of ours who was abducted. We did not wish to cause trouble."

"Where are you from exactly?" an eerily familiar voice asked, blue eyes staring down the blond relentlessly. "Your clothing is like nothing we have seen. And you were reported to be sneaking around the city like thieves. If you were truly searching for a lost companion, why did you not seek the council of the Pharaoh?"

"Patience, Priest Set," a man draped and hooded in a simple linen robe spoke, Millennium Eye turning towards the trio. "Perhaps first we should make certain of their innocence. There are many who would wish harm on the Pharaoh."

"And it would serve the new Pharaoh well to see a demonstration of the powers of the Millennium Items, a short, elderly man spoke. Yugi lifted his gaze slightly, recognizing the voice.

"Jii-chan?" he whispered, Malik nudging him gently.

"Quiet," the blond hissed.

"I see. A wise decision, Master Akunadin, Advisor Siamun," Priest Set replied. "Priest Shada, you may begin first. Start with the one in the center, as he appears to be their leader."

Bakura amazed himself by not laughing at the assumption.

Malik squirmed a bit uncomfortably but didn't argue. A bald man dressed in a sleeveless white robe approached, holding up the Millennium Key so that, from his perspective, Malik was framed by the opening in the top. It glowed brightly and Shada made a peculiar face, lowering his item.

"This one has some lingering darkness in his heart as though he were recently redeemed of a great evil. I do not see anything dangerous lurking within him." Navy eyes shifted to rest on Yugi, who raised his gaze, trying to swallow the knot in his throat. Again the Millennium Item was raised and glowed as it was activated. Shada's eyes widened.

"What is it, Shada?" Akunadin asked, anticipating danger.

"I don't believe I've ever judged a soul like his," Shada replied, lowering his item again. "I did not see any darkness within his soul."

"Is that possible?" Set demanded, glaring at the teen in question. "Hmn. While it is a welcome notion, it seems we will not be able to give our Pharaoh a proper demonstration of our abilities."

"Priest Set-" Mahado began, but Isis suddenly grabbed his arm, seeming off balanced.

"And this one," Shada turned to Bakura who fought the urge, with great difficulty, to try and intimidate the priest. He knew that if his soul was peered into, Set would more than likely have the "demonstration" he so desired. The thief also knew that Isis's reaction could mean only one thing.

"Wait!" Isis spoke suddenly, the Millennium Necklace glowing brightly against her throat. "There is a great evil approaching the palace! One that may even rival the power of the Pharaoh!"

As if on cue, the sounds of fighting erupted from the hall leading to the throne room. In a flash, Bakura was on his feet, turning toward the approaching hoof beats. "Look out," he said coolly to Malik and Yugi. The two teens took the hint and got to their feet as well, moving off to the side as a man approached draped in a red, open robe and gold jewelry, a bag full of pilfered items strapped to his back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi got a good look at the young Pharaoh as he rose from his throne to face the new threat. He leaned on Malik as he instinctively turned his head and took in everything he could about the stunning, deeply tanned man who looked so much like Yami.

'Mou hitori no boku...?' he thought, finding himself unable to look away. As if sensing himself being watched, the Pharaoh turned his head, their eyes meeting for just a brief moment before Malik nudged the teen roughly, snapping him out of his daze and reminding him that he wasn't supposed to make eye contact.

The thief paused after entering the room, purple eyes fixing on Bakura in disbelief. "How did you get here?"

"What was that?" Bakura responded, a growl in his tone. The thief chuckled.

"Oh I see. You're not who I thought you were, never mind." His attention fixed on the Pharaoh and his priests.

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he stepped aside to watch the ensuing battle.

* * *

AN: Insert the fight scene from season five episodes 202 here :3 Hey, I'm not going to look up all of those monsters and give you a blow-by-blow. Go to youtube and look it up. Subbed of course :3

1) Back in the day, as it were, normal people didn't wear jewelry because it was expensive. And they didn't wear purple because it was also expensive (something about thousands of tiny shelled things to make one pound) and was pretty much reserved for royalty and such.

Though Malik's shirt is light purple, I think it still counts. And I thought it was funny. :3

So, that was chapter 4. And now on to chapter 5! Keep reading!

* * *

"And now the Pharaoh and the Psycho are unconscious _and_ the Millennium Rod is missing. What the hell just happened?" Jounouchi ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"We were all just talking...what happened?" Anzu asked nervously.

"Marik must have used the power of the Millennium Rod," Isis frowned. "But I do not know what happened." She held her hands up, cupping them on either side of the Millennium Necklace and closed her eyes to determine what occurred.

"So now what? Just stand here and wait for something to happen?" Honda grumbled.

Isis opened her eyes again. "Both the nameless Pharaoh and Marik are being led through the labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle by a spirit of the past. They are going to try an enter the realm of the Pharaoh's memories that way."

"I guess that makes sense," Anzu sighed. "But there has to be something we can do to help them."

"There may be one thing," Rishid spoke, looking over the trio and then to Isis. "How did they enter the Millennium Puzzle?"

"The spirit used the power of the Millennium Key." Isis lowered her hands and met Rishid's gaze. "But that is the power of that item. I don't believe the Millennium Necklace could achieve that."

"We still have one item at our disposal," Rishid pointed out. "What are the capabilities of the Millennium Eye?"

"I know who we could ask," Jounouchi grinned. "Pegasus! He's bound to know!"

"I couldn't hurt to ask," Anzu smiled. Honda pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll call Otogi. He'll know how to get in touch with him!"

"I know a couple more people who should probably be here," Jounouchi smirked, pulling out his own phone and walking to the stairs. "We'll probably have better luck outside, Honda. Come on!"

* * *

Yami winced at the sound of Marik running around and doors being pushed open and slammed back shut.

"Is that really necessary?" he called after the blond, checking a door that was somehow over looked in Marik's rampage.

"Hey, you want to find the door, right?" Marik laughed, running up a set of stairs overhead.

The former Pharaoh tried to keep the blond in sight as he continued, hoping that Shadi was doing the same. "There are countless doors to inspect and no real way to determine if we aren't just going in circles. I don't even know what we're looking for..."

"You must focus, nameless Pharaoh," Shadi replied. "Keep in mind, this is your soul room. If there is anyone who can lead us to it's very depths, it is you. But you must have an open mind and heart."

Yami winced as another door was slammed, but nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Isis fell back as her Spiria took the brunt of an attack that had been aimed at the Pharaoh. The other priests moved toward their fallen comrade, glaring at the thief that had single handedly defeated them all with his ka spirit: Diabound.

"It's like I said, you aren't strong enough to defeat me!" the thief laughed, tossing his head back triumphantly.

"Then it's my turn."

All eyes turned to Bakura, who's hands were still bound behind him, as he came to stand before the priests. "Tozokuo Akefia. You call yourself the Thief King. You've survived the ordeal at Kul Elna. How sad that, had things progressed as planned, I would be on your side in this battle." The white haired thief grinned at the other's confusion, his eyes glinting darkly. "Tell me, when you first arrived, you seemed to recognize me until I spoke. I believe you have something that belongs to me." His gaze turned deadly. "Where is he?"

Tozokuo grinned maliciously. "Eh? Sorry, can't say that I know who you're talking about," he chuckled.

"Wrong answer," Bakura snarled. "I'll ask you again." Leaning forward, a duel disk suddenly materialized on the thief's wrist, the plates snapping towards his hand and then sliding into position parallel to his forearm. The ropes binding him fell away with a snap and he brought his hands before him, shouting at the startled Tozokuo with a voice full of rage and blood lust echoing against the stone walls. "_**WHERE IS RYOU!?**_"he drew the top card from his deck and threw it down, calling forth- "_**Diabound!**_"

Tozokuo took a startled step back, violet eyes widening. "I-Impossible! Impossible! Diabound is my ka-spirit!"

"That man...he has a Dia Diank as well!?" Akunadin gasped.

"I've never seen anything like that," Siamun breathed. The Pharaoh leaned forward in his throne, hands gripping the armrests.

"And that's what makes this whole thing so frustrating," Bakura snarled. "Where. Is. Ryou. Tell me now or I'll kill you."

Malik gaped at Bakura. 'I've never seen him this mad...even in Battle City...'

_"I see, Malik. If Yugi attacks, he would be hurting his friend," Bakura mused. "And if he doesn't attack, he'll lose either by forfeiting or by my next play."_

_"Exactly. And it works out well for both of us." Malik grinned at the evil spirit, but Bakura tsked and looked back down at his host. Ryou sat on his knees, confused, hurt, and scared, finding himself staring at his friend's god card, Osiris._

_"It was good thinking on your part to set this up," Bakura admitted, a wicked grin crossing his feature. "But I have my own way of winning and I won't use a trick like this." The Millennium Ring glowed brightly, the five prongs pointing rigidly as Bakura reclaimed control and forcibly severed Malik's connections to Ryou. "__**Get out of my sight, Malik!**__"_

'That display of anger was nothing compared to this. Even though that is undeniably his past self, he's willing to attack with everything he has...for Ryou...' Malik winced as he realized what that might mean.

"You can't scare me! Diabound, attack!" Tozokuo shouted, his ka spirit charging an attack and launching it at Bakura's Diabound, who imitated the act in a counter attack. Everyone shielded their eyes from the resulting explosion, shocked to see both monsters still stood.

"Th-they are evenly match! Shouldn't they both have been vanquished!?" Priest Set breathed, not believing his eyes. The others concurred.

"Attack again!" Tozokuo shouted.

"That won't work!" Bakura roared, both Diabounds attacks canceling out away, sending another wave of energy through the room.

'If this keeps up they're liable to hurt someone...' Yugi thought, looking around for some sort of answer. 'None of the priests' summoned creatures could stop Diabound...wait, the Pharaoh! Why hasn't he summoned something...' Amethyst eyes widened a bit as he stared at the Pharaoh. 'Yami learned about the god cards in my time. Maybe...' Seeing that the others were all distracted, Yugi scurried behind them to the throne, ignoring everything he knew about ancient Egypt's customs as he grabbed the Pharaoh's arm.

The Pharaoh looked at the teen, startled by the sudden contact. "You-"

"You have to summon one of the gods," Yugi said, almost pleading.

"The...the gods?" the Egyptian breathed, keeping his voice low to match the teen's.

"Summon Obelisk no Kyo-shin-hen! I'm certain it can beat Diabound!"

The Pharaoh stared a moment longer into Yugi's eyes before hardening his face and standing up.

"What a pain!" Tozokuo shouted, kicking the sarcophagus of Akunumkanon towards Bakura, who merely raised a foot to stop it as it slid to his feet..

"Stop this at once!" the Pharaoh shouted, coming to stand beside Bakura. Siamun hurried to the head of the sarcophagus, crying at the mistreatment of the former Pharaoh.

"Oh? And what does the mighty Pharaoh believed he can do?" Tozokuo asked sarcastically, grinning.

Bakura looked behind him and saw that Yugi was kneeling beside the throne, looking faint once again.

"You dare to disrespect the dead? To come and attack innocent people just because you have power?" the Pharaoh clenched his fists, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Then the anger of god will fall upon you!" He raised his left hand, fully trusting in the foreigner's words. "Come forth, Obelisk no Kyo-shin-hen!"

The priests gasped, Siamun looking up at the Pharaoh in shock. "Could it really be-"

A pillar of light filled the room behind the Pharaoh, the form of Obelisk taking shape and roaring to life. Tozokuo's eyes almost doubled in size at the sight.

"N-no matter! Diabound is unstoppable!" the thief shouted in defiance. "Diabound!"

"Let's see how he fares then," Bakura sneered, his own Diabound charging an attack and countering the thief's. Obelisk unleashed his attack unhindered and Tozokuo's Diabound was defeated.

"This is the power of the gods..." Akunadin breathed.

"You have been defeated, thief!" the Pharaoh shouted, Obelisk vanishing as he was dismissed.

"Hn." Tozokuo smirked, bring two fingers to his lips and whistling sharply. "You won this round, Pharaoh, but next time it will take more than god to defeat me," the thief chuckled, his horse charging from the hall way and pausing just long enough for it's owner to get a hand hold.

"Like hell you're running away!" Bakura roared, charging after the thief. The Pharaoh hesitated to follow, turning to look back at Yugi. He knelt beside Siamun, voice low.

"See that the young man beside the throne is cared for and have him sent up to my room. I need to speak with him in private." This added to Siamun's shock that the new Pharaoh had been able to summon Obelisk, but the young king reassured him. "He is not a threat. Also see that his friend's bindings are cut and that he is given a room as well as arranging one for the other man. I feel these three are genuine in their intent."

"Y-yes...my Pharaoh," Siamun stammered, beginning to shout orders as the Pharaoh moved to follow Bakura and Tozokuo.

* * *

Bakura knew he didn't stand much chance at catching up to the retreating thief on foot. Drawing another card he set it on his Duel Disk, preparing to call out something that could.

Pain suddenly struck the white haired thief and he stumbled, staggering against the nearest wall and bracing himself. "Wh-what is this...ahhh...." he brought a hand to his chest, feeling the outline of the Millennium Ring through his shirt. 'It's not the ring...then...' Crying out as another, strong wave of pain tore through him, Bakura sank to his knees, one hand still gripping the wall while the other clamped over his mouth. He didn't even register when his Duel Disk vanished from his arm, his focus broken and unable to keep it materialized.

The hurried sound of footsteps reached his ears, but he couldn't move, nearly doubled over in agony.

"Bakura!" Malik shouted, skidding to a stop beside him.

"Is he injured?" the Pharaoh asked, stopping as well. Others continued past them, trying to catch up to Tozokuo, however futile it was.

Malik tried to inspect Bakura, but the thief pushed him away.

"I...'m fine..." he snarled, not convincing anyone. Bakura leaned heavily against the wall, trying to get to his feet and unable to protest when Malik put and arm around his waist. Reluctantly he draped and arm over the Egyptian's shoulders.

"I am having rooms prepared for each of you," the Pharaoh said softly. "Please, follow me."

Bakura dragged his feet, each step echoing the intense pain from before, though it slowly faded. In it's wake, the thief found he was almost completely exhausted and drenched in sweat, panting softly as he fought to keep moving. 'What the hell happened to me?'

* * *

AN: What the hell happened to him indeed!

Well, I know. But I'm not telling you! You'll have to keep reading to find out! :3 And yes. Yes I did just call the Theif King Tozokuo Akefia. From what I understand (and as I have written before) Tozokuo Bakura is the Thief King's real name and Akefia is his fan name. Either way, I thought it might appeal to everyone. :3

Next time, more Ryou! I promise!

Ryou: You know, for a tendershipping story, you'd think I'd be more of the main character...

Bakura: Hey, I said your name a lot! Besides, you're the princess in distress!

Ryou:...


	5. Chapter 6

AN: Another slow chapter I think (given that the last one was all action packed). Hope you like it! I'll try to have another written by the end of the day. (I don't think I'm going to make my own deadline. Oh well.)

Also, according to consumedbylove and pride1289, my Japanese sucks.

Well, they didn't say that, but I really should crack open my dictionary more often. Tozoku means "Thief" in Japanese. And likely adding an o to the end just makes it say "Thief King." And I know Akefia isn't his name. His name really is Thief King Bakura.

But (not to go quoting YGOTAS or anything) that means there's technically FOUR Bakuras running around (Ryou, Bakura, TK Bakura, and the one in the puzzle who you haven't seen yet). And that's just too confusing. So Tozokuo Akefia it is. (It's already confusing enough that I call both Bakura and Tozokuo "thief" and have two Isises. Try not to get lost :p)

Finally, much love for the reviews. They make me happy :3 Now, onward!

* * *

Head held high, Bakura parted ways with the Pharaoh and Malik in front of the latter's assigned room, insisting he would be find and that he didn't need help. Once he reached the foot of his bed, he shed his clothes and allowed his exhaustion to overcome him, collapsing onto the mattress and crawling until his head met with the headrest(1). Wrapping his arms around the object, he turned his face into it and groaned, clenching his teeth and trying to will himself back to normal.

'I have never felt like this before...not even when Ryou was ill...What happened to me...' With another groan, the weary thief drew in several deep breaths, meant to calm his frayed nerves and boisterous uncertainties. As an after though, he managed to pull the sheets half over his nude form, the fabric refreshingly cool against heated flesh.

'Sleep. I need sleep...' Bakura thought, closing his eyes. He was vaguely away of the Millennium Ring trapped between his chest and the mattress. His last thought before submitting to his exhaustion was how warm the ring seemed to feel.

* * *

"Mother! Father! What's going on?"

"Quiet!" A woman whispered urgently to the frightened young boy, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the back of the house. A man stood at the door, dagger held firmly in each hand and prepared to attack any who dared enter. "Listen, you must not be seen, my child," the woman breathed, grabbing the boy from behind and holding him up to a window. "Go quickly to the northern edge of the city. Careful you aren't seen, your father and I will follow when we can."

The boy looked back at the woman, her face half hidden by shadows. "M-mom?"

"Go!" he whispered urgently. Her son obeyed, staying to the shadows as he began to leave. A sudden cry from the window made he freeze and cling desperately to the wall, fighting the urge to go back in.

"Two more for Master Akunadin," a deep voice rumbled. The boy could hear the sounds of struggle and his mother's frightened voice as his parents were forced to comply with their demands.

'What's happening? Why is this happening?' the boy thought desperately, sliding down the wall and hugging his knees, tears slipping down his face. Shaking his head, he wiped away the trails of moisture from his cheeks and got to his feet, moving stealthy toward the growing sounds of panic. From the shadows, he saw other people of the village being led into an underground store room near the center of town.

'Those are...those men are from the palace I think...Why are the Pharaoh's men forcing everyone down there?' Silently, the young boy climbed into one of the buildings near the entrance to the storage room, remembering that there was a second way in. He lifted the false floor and carefully descended into the darkness, hands grabbing at hidden hand holds and feet bracing against the wall. As he neared the bottom, he heard indistinct words being spoken. The words were a language he had never heard before but seemed to be chanting.

Once his feet touched the floor, the screaming began. A mix of men, women, even children's voices, crying out in terror. Pleading for mercy. Begging the gods for salvation. The boy followed the sounds, which led towards a golden light just around the corner from him. His heart raced and every instinct told him to run away, but he was drawn towards the light. He knew he needed to see what was happening. He peered around the corner, violet eyes growing wide as he witnessed the fate of his fellow villagers and the soldiers who had led them to their death.

* * *

Ryou sat up with a cry, eyes wide and heart racing. Gripping the makeshift blanket that he had found, he peered into the darkness as though his own death lurked in the shadows. He bit back a scream when he caught sight of someone leaning against a partial wall of the ruined building.

"Hmn. Nightmare?" the figure asked, pushing away from the wall and approaching the teen.

"Ah...ah it's you..." Ryou breathed, closing his eyes and resting a hand over his heart. "Y...yes, a nightmare..."

The thief paused as he stood over the teen and Ryou looked up, realizing that his..."rescuer?" now wore a long, red robe with two white lines running parallel along the hem and around the sleeves. This was worn over another, yellow, hooded robe. He had also gotten some jewelery it seemed, including an odd-looking bracelet that he wore on his left wrist.

The thief knelt over Ryou's legs, calloused hands resting on his cheeks and peering into Ryou's eyes. "You had such a vivid and terrifying dream that you awoke in fright. Tell me, what was this dream?"

Ryou felt lost within the other's gaze for a moment before he found his voice again. "I was...in a village. Somewhere in Egypt, I know. Well, not me really, but I don't know who I was in this dream... The people were being led away...to some underground place and I went down a hidden passage to see what was happening..." Ryou trailed off, seeing a fearful look in the other's eyes.

"What did you see?" the thief breathed, hands tightening on the teen's face.

"I...they were..." tears welled up and choked Ryou for a moment and he instinctively threw his arms around the thief's waist, shaking his head. "They were being forced into some kind of liquid in a pot. I don't know what happened to them, but they were being killed. It was so real...the screaming and..."

The thief froze when Ryou hugged him, not used to such contact. Gently, he tangled his fingers in the other's hair, hugging him close with the other arm. He slowly sat back, pulling the teen with him and leaning against the nearby wall.

"I had that dream before," he finally spoke. Ryou looked up, chocolate eyes tinted red from crying. 'Crying for people he never knew...'

"You did?" Ryou suddenly realized that he was laying against the thief's chest, so close he could hear his heart beating. He blushed faintly and kept his eyes focused on the other's violet gaze.

"When I was five. And at least once every cycle of the moon since." The thief smirked, petting Ryou's hair. 'An innocent creature like you shouldn't have to see such things...' he thought. "Do not let it trouble you, pale one. Try to sleep." He pulled the edges of the robes around them both.

Ryou nodded, face reddening as he rested against the thief's chest once more. "I just realized...I never asked you your name..."

"Call me Akefia," Tozokuo whispered.

"My name is Ryou," the teen yawned, eyes sliding closed as he slowly fell asleep once more.

The thief lingered awake a bit longer, gently combing his fingers in Ryou's white mane. 'I've never held another like this. I've never even met someone like him.' he smirked, closing his eyes. 'Now I see why that guy was so mad. Too bad for him. Ryou is mine now.'

* * *

The young Pharaoh finally was able to retreat to his room after speaking with his priests. Mahado was going to employ more guards to protect the city. Isis intended on using her Millennium Necklace to determine when next this "Tozokuo Akefia", as the one called Bakura had called him, would strike. So much had happened and he hadn't even officially been the Pharaoh for a full day.

With a heavy sigh, the Pharaoh entered his room, eagerly seeking out the young man who knew the name of the god, Obelisk. He had so many questions for him and wanted nothing more than to leave the safety of the city in the hands of Siamun or even Seto so he could learn more about him.

'Yugi was what Malik had called him,' he reminded himself. A smiled played over his features when he saw the teen in question, laying across the foot of his bed, chest rising and falling in an easy rhythm. Instead of the foreign outfit he had arrived in, Yugi now wore only a white shenti. 'There will be time tomorrow...'

Once he had prepared himself for bed, the young Pharaoh turned back the sheets and gently lifted Yugi, moving him to lay on the bed properly and covering him with the sheets.

"Hmn?" Yugi's eyes opened partially. "Yami?"

"Yami?" the Pharaoh shook his head. "Go back to sleep, little one. You have had a tiring day it seems."

Amethyst eyes found his through sleep-heavy lids before sliding closed, the teen slipping easily back to sleep.

* * *

Malik awoke early, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he rolled out of bed. He made a face when he found his clothes were gone, replaced with a simple white shenti. "I guess a servant took them to be washed. I just hope I get them back in one piece." He slipped on the simple garment and his usual gold bands on his arms, leaving his neck bare. That handled, the blond peered out into the hallway, seeing a couple of guards patrolling the hall. They gave him a reassuring nod of greeting before continuing and Malik stepped out, moving to Bakura's room.

What he hadn't anticipated was the sight that greeted him. Bakura was sprawled on his back, the sheets somehow managing to cling to him just enough to keep from from being exposed, but it was blatantly obvious the thief had slept in the nude. He snored softly, still deeply sleeping, if Malik had to guess. The Egyptian drew in a breath, trying to slow his pulse as he approached and leaned over the bed, pulling the blanket so it better covered the thief and covered the Millennium Ring.

As he finished, a strong hand clamped around his wrist and he bit back a startled cry as he was pulled off balance.

"Oh, it's you," Bakura muttered, releasing the teen, who felt his face burning as he looked up at the thief from his chest.

"I thought you were asleep," he explained quickly, pushing himself up and sitting on his knees.

"I was," the thief grumbled, looking up at Malik with one eye. "Did you need something?"

Malik shook his head. "Just seeing if you were alright. I'll go." He moved to leave but Bakura caught him by the waist of his shenti, making him blush again.

"Where's Yugi?"

"I don't know. The one guy that looks like Yugi's grandfather said he was being taken care of and not to worry." Malik sighed as Bakura nodded, russet eye slipping closed. "I'll see if I can find him." Again the thief nodded and released his hold on the teen.

"I'll find you both later," he muttered, resettling. Malik felt himself blushing as he looked down at Bakura, resisting the sudden urge to lay down with him again and kiss him.

'Shut up hormones,' he thought furiously as he climbed out of the bed and left to begin exploring.

* * *

Seto fingers flew over his keyboard, blue eyes focused on the line of code he was appending in hopes that it would solve some of the errors his new duel disks were having. When his phone rang, he didn't even look to see who was calling, just putting it on speaker so he could continue.

"Kaiba."

"Hey, Kaiba! Guess where I am~!"

Seto's hands froze, fingers flexing in irritation. "Jounouchi, what did I tell you about calling me at work?" he growled. "I'm busy. Speak." He winced at the blond's laugh.

"Come on, Kaiba, can't you guess?" Jounouchi chuckled. "Alright, tight ass, I'm in Egypt with the others."

"Egypt?" Seto raised a brow, picking up the phone.

"Told ya I was going. Things are getting a little crazy around here, though. Think you could get Yugi's grandpa and bring him over? Egypt's his thing, after all."

"Right. So what you're saying is that I work too hard and need to take a vacation?" the CEO smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Seriously, give me one good reason to drop what I'm doing and come out to Egypt."

There was a pause and muffled sound as the phone was pressed against either a hand of fabric. When it cleared, he heard another, familiar voice.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you come you may learn more about your connection to the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Ms. Ishtar?" 'The mutt really did run all the way to Egypt,' he thought, reaching over and finishing the line of code. "Whatever. Tell the mutt I'll come if it'll shut him up." Seto hung up and then made another call. "Get the company jet ready and have a limo sent to the Kame Game Shop."

* * *

AN: There now, I think that moves things forward enough. And there was Ryou in this chapter! There will be more of him, promise! He is a main character after all :3

!) Headrest. Because according to what I looked up, they didn't have pillows. Then again they don't know if they had mattresses or not (found draws but not mattresses) so I use the term mattress loosely. Head rests could be made of various things (stone, wood, and such) and may or may not have had some sort of linnen over them.

Then again, I don't even know what era of Egypt we're dealing with here.

Also the skirt things they wear are called _shenti_ I think. Correct me if I'm wrong! :p

For the record, I'm just making most of this up as I go along. I know where I'm going to end up, but a lot of this is a surprise to me too! And I think the shipping list is getting a little longer. I hope this is ok...


	6. Chapter 7

AN: Once again I'm doubting my story-telling with this chapter, but I'm going to keep my opinions to myself since everyone seems to like this story. Hope you enjoy it.

More just moving things along. I tend to stop writing around 5 typed pages and then add my author notes. Oh and there might be some gemshipping in this chapter. *cackles* Things should really get rolling again in the next chapter though! At least in my head.

You know, if I actually sat down and wrote a story board, that might help. But would it be as fun...hmm...

Well, get to reading! I'm off to work and then I'll start on the next chapter!

* * *

Yugi awoke slowly to sunlight on his face, blinking his eyes open and looking toward the source: an open balcony.

'Where am I?' he wondered blearily, bringing his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. 'Oh...right, I remember. We came to Yami's memory world.' He stared at the canopy that covered the bed. 'I feel better now at least...but I feel like I saw Yami last night...' a blush colored his cheeks. 'Must have had one of those dreams again. Come on, Yugi, this has to stop. There's no way Yami would-' amethyst eyes widened as he head a soft noise beside him. Turning his head, the teen yelped, tumbling out of the bed when he saw the other occupant.

"Y-yami!?"

The Pharaoh blinked sleepily at the resulting thump, pushing himself into a sitting position and peering over the side of the bed. "Good morning, little one," he smiled. "Are you alright?"

Yugi stared up at the Yami-look-alike before remembering he wasn't supposed to and looked down at himself, a pink blush coloring his cheeks when he saw he was wearing only a shenti.

"I...I am...fine, Pharaoh," the teen stammered.

"Good. You look much better today. Are you hungry?" Yugi fidgeted, nodding slightly but not looking up at the other man. "Very well, I will have something brought up. I wish to speak with you about last night."

"Ah...y-yes, Pharaoh," Yugi replied shakily. The Pharaoh smiled, rising from the bed. There was an uneasy (in Yugi's mind) silence before the Egyptian came to stand in front of the teen, offering him a hand.

"Come now. I will not have an honored guest sitting on the floor."

Yugi looked at the hand as if it were a snake, but carefully took it and got to his feet.

"Much better. Now sit. It will take a little while for the servant to return with food." The Pharaoh sat on the bed, making himself comfortable and motioning for Yugi to follow suit when he hesitated. "Yugi was you name, correct? Good. I suppose the first matter at hand is that you seem to be privy to the names of the three gods. Legends tell us that only the chosen Pharaoh of Egypt will know their names. Tell me, Yugi...how is it you came upon this knowledge?"

Yugi drew his knees to his chest. 'Should I tell him the truth? Maybe it's not a good idea...'

"Yugi?"

"It's complicated," he responded slowly. "The names were given to me by someone else...does that make sense?" Yugi closed his eyes. "That's really the simplest answer..."

"I see..." The Pharaoh was quiet a moment. "Perhaps we could begin with a less serious topic? Can you tell me of where you and your friends hail from?" he smiled, leaning forward slightly. "And please, when we are alone, do not be afraid to face me. I know the Egyptian man in your party was intent on reminding you otherwise. I had hoped we could just be ourselves."

Yugi blinked at the Pharaoh, smiling softly. "Alright!" he chimed. 'And now what do I tell him? "Hi, I'm from the future!"? I wish Yami was here...'

* * *

"Relax, Malik. It's not a big deal." Bakura yawned, stretching his arms over his head. The trio had gathered in the Egyptian's room to figure out their next move. Like Yugi and Malik, Bakura wore a shenti now though he had managed to acquire a sleeveless white tunic as well, the Millennium Ring concealed beneath it.

"Not a big deal!?" The blond ran a hand through his hair. "Yugi spends the night in the Pharaoh's room and then spends the morning talking to him about where we're from and it's not a big deal?"

"Malik, this is an RPG game, remember? Yugi's good at games on his own not to mention he's been sharing a body with the Pharaoh for a good while now." Bakura nodded at Yugi, who sat awkwardly with his hands tugging at his shenti as if he might be exposed if he wasn't constantly making certain it hadn't moved. "What did you tell him?"

"Well...he sort of had me on the spot. I wasn't expecting him to question me like that right after I woke up," Yugi admitted. "So I just told him things like my grandfather is a merchant and about my friends. I got him to talk about his duties and friends and the priests and then he was called to the throne room."

Malik sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Alright then..."

"See? It's fine." The thief moved to sit on the bed beside Yugi. "Now that that's out of the way, we need to figure out how to win this game fast. The sooner we can end it, the sooner we can save Ryou and get the hell out of here."

"What's the objective of the game?" Yugi asked.

"Unless that's changed, which it likely hasn't, all we need to win is to find out the Pharaoh's real name."

"Which the Pharaoh won't tell us I imagine," Malik groaned.

"If it turns out to be that easy I'll never steal again," Bakura chuckled. "Can't hurt to ask I suppose. Yugi, that will be up to you since your the Pharaoh's_ pet_." Yugi blushed at the remark but kept his mouth shut. "Malik, you see if you can't get into the records and look there."

"Sure," Malik nodded.

"The other thing is that if the game master can gather all seven of the Millennium Items, we're pretty much screwed. I'll worry about that, though. If I'm not mistaken, tonight the keeper of the Millennium Ring will fall. The trouble is that it's an important battle and if it doesn't take place we might find ourselves with even more to worry about." Bakura sighed. "I'll figure something out before it's too late."

"Guess I'd better get started," Malik sighed, pushing away from the wall.

"We'll plan to meet back here before sunset. Try not to be late." The two hikaris nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me!" a girl poked her head into the room. She wore a short linen dress that revealed her shoulders and a headband around her forehead. Blue eyes observed the occupants of the room, smiling brightly when she spotted Yugi. "Ah! There you are! The Prince asked me to find you!" he smiled, hurrying over to the teen.

"Prince?" Yugi blinked curiously. Bakura studied the bubbly girl as she grabbed the teen's wrist.

"Oops. I meant the Pharaoh!" She laughed, dragging Yugi to his feet and towards the door. "Come on! Hurry!"

"W-wait! Who are you?" he asked as he was pulled into the hall.

"Hmm? Oh, my name is Mana!" Mana looked back at Bakura and Malik. "Nice to meet you!" she chimed, continuing on her mission to deliver Yugi to the Pharaoh.

"She looked familiar..." Malik observed.

"She should. But I'll let you figure out why for yourself," Bakura smirked, standing up. "We should get going too. There's work to be done."

* * *

"I'm booooooooored," Marik whined loudly, tilting his head and listening to the resulting echo. "The Pharaoh sucks!" He snickered and began yelling more random things, pleased with his echo.

Yami sighed and continued to search. Despite Shadi's reassurances that the former Pharaoh would find the door, there was still a niggling doubt in the back of his mind as well as worry for the safety of his aibou.

'Focus. Yugi is with Malik and Bakura did seem genuinely concerned about Ryou. The two of them will keep him safe. I have to find the right door. There are no other options...' Yami paused beside another door, a strange, familiar feeling overcoming him. He turned to face the door, violet eyes scanning over the barrier, trying to discern if the room beyond held a trap or could possibly be the true path. Just as he had lifted his hand to the handle, Marik shoved him aside.

"What the hell, just open the damn thing!" he snapped, flinging the door open. "Eh? Whassat?" the blond tilted his head. Yami ducked under Marik's arm and took a step closer.

"Ryou?" the former Pharaoh moved to take another step when a strong hand grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"That's not Bakura's hikari," Marik growled, dark eyes narrowing. The figure grinned at them, revealing sharp teeth in the dim light, crimson eyes glinting at them.

"It's you," Yami breathed, shrugging off the other yami's hand and clenching his fists.

"Indeed. And you were late for our game, Pharaoh," the darker version of Bakura chuckled. "I'm having fun playing with your friends, though. Especially the blond and the short one."

Marik drew the Millennium Rod and unsheathed the dagger in the handle, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh, do you want to watch too? That can be arranged, you know. I'll try to keep you...entertained." **Bakura** laughed, a strong wind suddenly blowing from behind the two yamis, pushing them towards him despite their efforts. As the door behind them snapped shut, the white haired demon raised a hand, engulfing the pair in flames.

* * *

Ryou awoke to find his head pillowed on a wadded up silk robe feeling uncomfortably warm despite the shade. He sat up and, after a moment's deliberation, removed his blue and white shirt, wearing only the light blue outer shirt open.

"That's better," Tozokuo chuckled, eying Ryou's bare chest. The teen looked up at the thief in shock, making the taller man grin. "Here, eat this." He handed him a small, hard loaf of bread. "There's more of that and plenty of water so you should be fine until I return."

"Y-you're leaving?" Ryou asked, nibbling at the bread.

"I will shortly. I should return not long after Ra leaves the sky. And I'll leave one of my men behind to keep you safe. If you need anything, just ask him." The thief paused, staring at Ryou for a long moment.

"What?"

"Heh, nothing, just thinking." Tozokuo closed the distance between them and knelt beside Ryou. "So, before I go, why don't you tell me where you came across such strange clothes? I'm curious."

"They're nothing special really," Ryou murmured, still nibbling on his bread. "Where I'm from, anyway."

"And where's that?"

"Somewhere far away from here called Japan." Seeing the confusion in the other's eyes, Ryou smiled and waved a hand. "Not not important."

The thief grunted. "So why were you out in the desert alone?"

Ryou lowered his hands, turning the small loaf thoughtfully. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was falling asleep and then-" chocolate eyes widened slightly. 'What did happen? I went to bed and then...'

_"It isn't as though you will care, after all. You do not need your host's soul, just his body, which I am practically gift wrapping for you.."_

One hand flew to Ryou's chest. 'Something ripped me out of my own body...that means this...this isn't a dream is it? Where am I? Where's Bakura?'

"Ryou!" Tozokuo grabbed the teen's shoulders, violet eyes staring into chocolate brown, concern etched on the thief's face. "What's wrong?"

Ryou gasped, blinking suddenly and meeting his gaze. "Akefia...I'm fine. Sorry, just...remembered something..." Shaking his head, the teen looked away, mulling over this revelation. A calloused hand gripped his chin and turned his face back towards the thief.

"Don't scare me like that," he breathed, bringing his face closer to Ryou's. "And if there's something bothering you, I want you to tell me. Holding it in solves nothing and will only make you bitter."

"Akefia?" Ryou felt nervous suddenly by the other's proximity and leaned back slightly only to have the thief's other hand catch the back of his head. Before he could react, Tozokuo had crushed their lips together, fingers gripping Ryou's hair and tipping his head back slightly while his other hand trailed down his throat and to his chest. "Akefia!" Ryou gasped as the thief removed his lips for only a moment before kissing him again hungrily. Releasing his bread, Ryou brought up his hands to try and remove the thief, but Tozokuo just pushed him onto his back, lips never leaving his, and straddled his waist.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to get free of the thief. 'There has to be a way out of this! Think, Ryou! What would Bakura do?'

_"Batsu game!"_

'...Ok, that doesn't help...'

_"Grow a back bone, yadonushi. People are always picking on you because you just roll over and take it. Until you learn to stand up for yourself get used to me taking over and dealing with the problem my way."_

"Akefia, stop! Get off!" Ryou shouted, turning his head away from the thief. "Just...stop it."

Tozokuo was confused for a moment before he complied, shrugging. "I have to get going anyway." He offered a hand to Ryou and helped him to his feet. "Besides," he grinned, "it wouldn't be fun if you just gave in to me like that." The thief laughed at the flustered look the teen threw him and grabbed his chin. "See you tonight, Ryou," he purred, stealing another kiss from the teen before taking his leave.

Ryou put a hand over his heart and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Part of him tried to point out that he had enjoyed what the thief had been doing, but thoughts of Bakura squashed those down. He could almost image the spirit and Tozokuo having a fight in his head.

"I've been with Bakura for so long, I don't even know how to defend myself, do I?" Ryou sighed, listening for the sound of horses running off into the desert. "I wonder what he's doing now? Does he even miss me?" Finding the water Tozokuo had promised, Ryou drank a few handfuls and rubbed his wet hand over his face. "He's probably happy without me bugging him...I was just his host, after all..."

* * *

AN: Oh Ryou, if you only knew. PS: "Batsu" means "Penalty". In season 0, Yami Bakura played Batsu Games with people who messed with his yadonushi (host) and trapped their souls in game pieces.

So yeah, this isn't getting done tomorrow. I didn't realize it was going to be so long. But I can't complain. A lot of people seem to be enjoying this story.

Is it just me or is Tendershipping very popular?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realized while writing it that I'm only at like episode 203. Granted, I'm going to skim over 204 since that's just a lot of fighting and stuff, but I've barely scratched the surface of season 5.

Oh my, Yami and Marik seem to be in danger! And Tozokuo was molesting Ryou! What's going to happen next!

Tune in next time to find out! Same Batsu Time, same Batsu Channel! *runs away from the ones who get the reference*


	7. Chapter 8

AN: Hello again! And welcome back to Hikari no Yami no Game! I had an idea for a picture and I actually (using my sucky drawing abilities) drew it! Look for the link to the original and the finished product in my profile (it's near the bottom).

Anyway, moving on through episode 203. Lots of characters thinking about stuff and what not. No Ryou in this chapter. But next time he's in here it'll be cute! I swear!

Oh, and I just read somewhere that Karim (the guy with the Millennium Scales) is apparently Rishid. I know, I didn't recognize him with all that hair either. (that is if it is him. Can anyone confirm?)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Everyone will be arriving shortly," Isis whispered, gently petting his younger brother's hair. "I only hope we will be of some help..."

"I hope so too," Anzu replied, sitting beside Yugi/Yami. "Isis, do you know what they might be going through in the Pharaoh's memories?"

The tomb keeper shook her head. "Sadly, I do not." She looked at the teen and saw the desperation in her eyes. "We must believe that everything will be alright, Anzu. Yugi is the vessel of the Pharaoh, after all. He is the chosen one. Bakura has lived through the events of the past once before. And my brother is knowledgeable in the ways of the ancient past. They will find Ryou and find a way to return safely."

"...I can try and believe all I want, but..." Anzu closed her eyes, gripping Yugi/Yami's hand tightly. "...I just have a bad feeling is all..." 'I just hope this time I'm just being paranoid...'

* * *

Malik smiled as he finally discovered the library, quietly slipping into the darkened room, the only light coming from a pair of torches on a far wall safely away from the valuable documents.

'Now if I were the Pharaoh's name, where would I be recorded...' he wondered, lilac eyes scanning over the scrolls and loose pages neatly arranged on the bookshelves. He had just spotted a suitable place to start his search when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward the lithe woman standing in the entrance, blue eyes fixed on him curiously.

"Isis?"

The woman smiled softly. "Priestess, if you would. It is my official title, after all."

Malik flushed realizing that she had been in the throne room the night before as well, he just hadn't had time to focus on her appearance. 'She looks just like my sister...Could she be...No, maybe it's a coincidence...' "Ah, I'm sorry, Priestess. You startled me," he laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is fine." The priestess approached him, still seeming curious. "I just wondered where you and your friends came from. You were all dressed in such strange garments. Your friends are also very pale."

"Ah, well, it's hard to explain really. I'm from Egypt but my friends are from a land from to the north and east where the sun is not as harsh. I visited their homeland before which is where I...um..." Malik trailed off, seeing the glint of disbelief in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she smiled and shook her head.

"I can sense you are not being fully truthful to me, Malik...or is it Marik?" The Millennium Necklace glowed softly against her throat. "To be honest, I have been trying to learn more of you and your plight, but I cannot see much at all about your friends. I see in you, however, that there is a bond between us...but not what it could be. I saw anger and pain, which you do not seem to bare now. And something more..." she closed her eyes and raised her hands to her Millennium Item. "A man with wild hair cloaked in shadows who watches over you." Opening her eyes again, the glow from her necklace faded and she peered into Malik's eyes. "Who are you? Why are you here? I need to know these things."

Malik let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and refilled his lungs deeply. 'Just like Isis. I can't hide anything from her, with or without the Millennium Necklace.' "It really is hard to explain. And anything I told you would have to remain between us."

The priestess studied Malik for a long moment before nodding. "Follow me. I know where we will not be disturbed."

'Gods I hope I'm doing the right thing. But maybe she can help us learn the Pharaoh's name. Or better yet, find Ryou.'

* * *

Yugi leaned on the partial wall of the balcony, watching as ten guards followed behind one of the priests, two dragging a large, flat stone behind them.

'So the shadow monsters they summon are sealed in stones like that one. And the things on their wrists...dia dianks, those are used to summon the creatures. And you summon creatures using your life force, which deletes every time a summoned monster is defeated in combat, but can be restored with rest.' Yugi nodded, mentally trying to keep all these facts in mind. 'Jii-chan will love hearing about this. Proof of the origin of Duel Monsters, for what it's worth. Speaking of jii-chan,' amethyst eyes turned to observe the scene to his left.

Mana was calling after her master, begging to travel with him to protect Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb from the thief king. The Pharaoh watched on sadly, seeming almost as if he longed to go as well. 'Well, it is his father's tomb...'

Yugi tilted his head slightly. 'Siamun looks exactly like jii-chan. Mana looks familiar too...I swear I've seen her and her master, Mahado, somewhere before. Then there's Priest Set, who has to be Kaiba, but that was expected after seeing the tablet. So I guess the real question is, if this is Yami's memories, did all of these people really live here in the past or is the memory world affected by his present day memories...Wait, Siamun? Didn't jii-chan mention that name before...'

_"That was when I saw the spirit of the Pharaoh. He reached a hand down to me and helped me up. I thought I must have been hallucinating back then." Sugoroku smiled. "I'll never forget what he said, though. "I've been waiting for you, Siamun." I don't know what he called me that, but I feel it must have been my fate to find the Millennium Puzzle. Just as it was your fate to put it together, Yugi."_

'So maybe it's not that far off...'

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked suddenly and realized he had been staring in the Pharaoh's direction, lost in thought. "Ah, sorry...just thinking," he smiled shyly.

"It is alright, little one," the Pharaoh smiled in return. "Come, let us go inside and eat. We still have much to discuss."

Yugi felt his heart flutter in his chest as he followed behind the young Pharaoh and Mana. 'Every time he smiles...god I need to stop thinking like this. The Pharaoh is just being nice and Yami isn't like that. It's all in my head...I just need to focus on finding out his name. That's it...'

* * *

Priest Akunadin hesitantly approached the guest sleeping quarters in search of Bakura. Since the confrontation with the thief Tozokuo the night before, many questions had weighed heavily on the man's conscious. Chief among them how not one, but two men knew of the incident at Kul Elna. Two when he had gone to great efforts to see to it that none would live to speak of the atrocity that had been a necessity to protect the kingdom. Two men...one who was clearly wicked, which the priest could understand. After all, if he were truly a survivor of the massacre- 'the unavoidable, necessary ritual', he added -then surely he would harbor a strong hatred that has had fifteen years to grow and fester.

But Bakura, who couldn't possibly be native to Egypt, had also known. Had been able to summon the exact same creature of equal strength. And what had he said? _"How sad that, had things progressed as planned, I would be on your side in this battle."_

Akunadin stopped near the entrance to Bakura's room, feeling him heart pounding in his chest. 'But he is on our side now. Is it only because of that Ryou person he was yelling about?' His eyes widened as a hand suddenly clamped down over his mouth from behind and he was pulled back against someone.

"You're standing outside of my room. Why?" Bakura suddenly released the startled priest, patiently waiting for him to regain his composure. He recognized the man, of course. He could never forget the one who destroyed his village. Not in three-thousand years, not in a hundred million.

"I...I had questions..." Akunadin stammered, torn between lashing out at the man for disrespect and fighting to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Then ask them. I'm here now." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, deliberately looking down on the priest. Akunadin glared at the thief, Millennium Eye glowing brightly as he peered into his mind and soul. The glare almost immediately fell away however and priest took a step back.

"To answer your first question, yes. We are the same person and we share the same hatred." Bakura grinned wickedly. "Oh, but I won't tell you anything else about it. Don't worry, I don't intend on attacking the Pharaoh. Any other questions or should I just be on my way?"

Akunadin collected himself and tried his best to intimidate the thief with his presence. "How dare you speak to a High Priest as such? You would do well to show respect."

Bakura shrugged, clearly unimpressed. "After what you did for the Pharaoh at Kul Elna, consider my _not_ killing you where you stand respect." Turning away, the thief headed off down the hall.

"What if that Tozokuo learned that the Pharaoh had not known-" Akunadin cut himself off, cursing himself for saying the words a loud. Bakura paused mid step and looked back at the priest.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Away with you," Akunadin snapped, turning to head in the opposite direction. Before he could even react, Bakura grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and hoisted him by the front of his robes so that he was forced to stand on his toes.

"Tell me."

Akunadin swallowed hard, looking into the thief's dark eyes. "I...I know for a fact," he breathed, keeping his voice low. "The Pharaoh Akunumkanon didn't know what the ritual pertained. He only permitted us to use it. It was for the good of all of Egy-" the air of suddenly knocked out of him as Bakura slammed his forcefully against the wall, bring his face mere inches from the priest.

"You!" he snarled, eyes burning like coals for a moment before a measure of anger left his face. A smirk slowly formed on his lips and he released the man and turned away just as two guards came rushing toward them. "Heh, over three thousand years to find out I already had my revenge. Quaint. I'll decide how I feel about that later. For now, you helped me make an important decision."

"Master Akunadin!" one of the guards shouted, reaching to grab Bakura.

"Leave him be," Akunadin commanded, dazed. "Just...leave him be..."

"Wise choice. Don't cross my path again, priest. Next time, I might not hold back."

Akunadin watched Bakura's departure, reassuring the guards he was fine. 'If he reveals the truth to the Pharaoh...But what can I do?'

* * *

Yami's eyes blinked open, taking a moment to adjust to the dark room they were in. He sifted uncomfortably to find himself pinned to a wall by this wrists and ankles with shadow energy. Beside him Marik hung forward limply, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. Violet eyes scanned the room before him. A large table sat in the middle of the room, shaped like the Millennium Puzzle and raised on a dais. There was a chair at either end of the table and the puzzle itself hung from the ceiling. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered by black and purple shadows that swirled and surged slowly.

Seated at one end of the table was the Bakura that had attacked them, crimson eyes focused on the playing field and a frown on his face.

"Ah foolish Bakura, you're about the break the rules again," he tsked.

"What's going on?" Yami growled, tugging at his restraints. **Bakura** glanced up at him.

"If you had been on time for our game, you would know now wouldn't you?" he smirked slyly. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough." The dark figure chuckled. "Since you asked, I'll tell you this much. Bakura is being a bad little meta-gamer. You know what that means, don't you? He's using knowledge that he, as a character in the game, shouldn't know in order to try and win. Really, he should know better, especially since this is a shadow game. I, as the game master, have the difficult task of punishing naughty players." He laughed again, gesturing to the table. "Watch what happens to those who can't follow the rules."

* * *

Bakura stormed into the throne room, a curious Malik following at his heels. The thief grinned seeing that the Pharaoh, Yugi, and three of the priests, Set, Isis, and Karim. 'This will do,' he thought, coming to stand before the throne.

"Where is Priest Mahado?" he asked casually. Isis looked away, one hand coming to touch her Millennium Necklace.

"He has gone to safeguard Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb," the Pharaoh said, a hint of caution in his voice.

"Hmn, if that's the case then I might be too late. We need to find him before he reaches his true destination." Bakura smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Pharaoh leaned forward in his seat. "What do you mean?"

"He's not going to the former Pharaoh's tomb. He's gone to lay a trap. One that's not going to work out in his favor."

Isis' eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"You're one to ask," Bakura scoffed. "Granted, at the end of the fight, he's-" he stopped suddenly, body jolting slightly as though he'd been bitten.

"Bakura?" Malik asked, grabbing the thief's arm.

"He's what? Tell us!" the Pharaoh got to his feet quickly. Bakura only took a step back, hands moving to his head and bending forward slightly.

"What the hell," the thief snarled, slowly sinking to his knees, his entire body trembling. "Son..of..a.."

"Bakura!" Yugi ran from the Pharaoh's side to kneel in front of the thief, Malik still clutching his arm.

Bakura shook his head, trying desperately to dispel whatever was suddenly plaguing him. 'It's like last night...but different...what's...son of a bitch...' just as realization was dawning on him, his vision suddenly painted everything in shades of red for just a moment before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Bakura** laughed, throwing his head back and truly enjoying the act before crimson eyes rested on his prisoners again. "It's a shame your friend couldn't see that," he gestured to Marik. "Seems I must have hit him too hard. Oh well, he's just a spectator anyway. And given Bakura's behavior, this won't be the last time I have to punish him."

Yami snarled, leaning against his restraints. "Bastard..."

"At least I'm giving you some warning before you get to play. Oh, but the fun isn't over yet! Keep watching and you'll get a chance to see what becomes of the Priest Mahado. I think you'll find it very interesting indeed."

* * *

AN: Another day, another chapter. Your homework (should you choose to accept it) is to watch episode 204 of Yu-Gi-Oh (subbed of course). Unless you've already seen it and know what happens in that fight. I'll mention it in the next chapter, but once again, giving you a blow-by-blow retelling would only take up like...seven chapters, or something. XD

I tease, of course. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.

More Ryou in the next chapter! (at least that's the plan!) For now, I have to be at work in...seven hours. I should probably sleep.

Oh and if you didn't catch it, there was a Ryou b-day story in Hooray for One Shots!


	8. Chapter 9

AN: I meant to have this up yesterday but I went to sleep instead. Sorry!

This was also going to end where the next chapter is going to end. But instead of giving you a double chapter again, I wanted to give you this at least.

Warning, the following chapter contains copious amounts of Blindshipping, Gemshipping, and strong hints of Tendershipping. If these things bother you...why the hell did you start reading this story?

Seriously though, enjoy! :3

* * *

"Bakura! Bakura!" Yugi called, hands gripping the now unconscious thief's shoulders. Malik swore under his breath and hooked his arms under Bakura's from behind and easing him back.

"What happened to him?" Set demanded, coming closer as did Isis, Karim, and the Pharaoh.

"This happened last night as well," the Pharaoh said quietly.

"What?" Yugi squeaked, looking at Malik for confirmation.

"He didn't pass out yesterday. Damn it, Bakura..." the blond grumbled. "We need to figure out what's happening to him before something else goes wrong."

As if on cue, a brilliant golden glow bled through thief's tunic, the light escaping through the collar and sleeves.

"What is that?" Set asked in awe, blue eyes widening.

"He has a Millennium Item?" Karim questioned, kneeling to inspect.

"Malik," Yugi bit his lip anxiously. 'How do we explain this now?'

"Me and my big mouth," the blond grumbled, looking up at Isis imploringly.

"Let us move him to his room and speak of this matter in private," the Priestess insisted gently, offering an encouraging smile to Malik. "I am certain they can explain everything."

* * *

Ryou sat up suddenly, looking around curiously. "Bakura?" He shivered in the cool desert air and hugged himself. Closing his eyes, he listened to the unnerving silence of the ruins around him. "Why do I suddenly feel like he's hurt and needs me?" Ryou got to his feet, lifting the blue silk robe he had been using for a blanket and wrapping it around him for warmth. He wandered out of the small shelter and found a place to sit where he could look up at the stars.

'Akefia hasn't come back yet. I wonder what he's doing?' Ryou sighed, hugging the robe closer around him. 'I don't think I've ever really been alone before. It's strange...almost frightening. What should I do? I'm alone in this place except for Akefia. And, judging from what he did earlier, he seems to like me...At least I wouldn't be alone here...'

The teen's mind wondered to the last day he had spent with Bakura before waking in the desert. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered how well he and the spirit had been getting along for most of the day. His eyes drifted to the near-full moon.

'It was just one day,' Ryou thought. 'Probably one of the best days of my life, but still just one day. Then again, I've only been here with Akefia a little over a day.' He chewed on his lip softly. 'Why do I feel like my heart's torn over this? And over two _men _for that matter. When did I become gay?' He pondered this question for a long moment before chuckling. "Bakura, come find me soon," he whispered.

* * *

Yugi sat beside Bakura, amethyst eyes willing the thief to wake up or at least stop looking so vulnerable. He wasn't natural in the short teen's eyes for the man whom he and Yami had faced so many times to be anything less than intimidating. This was Bakura, the evil spirit of the ring. The stealer of souls and, apparently, King of Thieves. He had played countless shadow games and, even in losing, seemed to always come out alright. He had taken a direct hit from Osiris and laughed about it. Had been lost to shadows and returned as though he had just been on a holiday and was ready to fight once more.

"His spirit energy seems to be weak right now. He should recover with rest. All we can do is wait for him to awaken on his own," the priestess Isis whispered. Priests Set and Karim had heard the explanation of why Bakura had possession of a second Millennium Ring and, though Set at least had seemed skeptical, they had departed, sworn to secrecy on the matter.

The Pharaoh placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Then the rest of us should get some sleep," he insisted. "Set and Karim will do what they can to locate Mahado and try to assist him with whatever plan he has devised and will keep us informed on their progress."

Yugi nodded absently, still trying to will Bakura awake. The Pharaoh gently took his upper arm and urged the teen to rise.

"I'll stay with him, Yugi. I'll come find you when he wakes up if you want," Malik insisted.

"Nn. Thanks Malik," Yugi sighed, allowing the Pharaoh to lead him.

"What troubles you, little one?" the Egyptian asked after a moment of walking in silence.

"I'm just not used to seeing Bakura like that," he replied quietly. "I guess I'm just...well, I'm terrified."

The Pharaoh stopped and turned to face Yugi. "What frightens you?"

"I...If something can hurt Bakura of all people like that...actually cause him pain and make him pass out like that...what hope do we have? We don't know what or who could have hurt him either. What happens if Malik or I are next? What if Ryou's suffering too? What about you or Yami or the rest of my friends. I..." Yugi's gaze fell and he drew in a shaky breath. "I'm just...tired of shadow games and fighting...or the people around me getting hurt...I-" he gasped softly, caught of guard by the strong arms that pulled him close.

"You have much on your mind, it seems," the Pharaoh whispered, petting Yugi's hair. "I understand. I'm scared too." He chuckled at the curious amethyst eyes to met his gaze. "Yugi, I have not been Pharaoh for even two full days now and so much has occurred. Already I am having to fight against an enemy we know little about who has a powerful Ka spirit. One of my life-long friends could be in danger this instant and I feel powerless to aid him. You and your friends have woes of your own to contend with, but they overlap with my troubles." He paused, moving his hand to cup Yugi's cheek, violet eyes softening. "And you...you are my fourth problem..."

Yugi blinked, confusion evident in his eyes.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I feel a bond with you, Yugi. Until you and your friends leave, I wish to keep you close to me. To protect you from whatever the coming days bring. Will you allow that?"

Yugi nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh and closing his eyes. He felt a soft kiss pressed to the side of his head and let out a quiet sigh.

"Let's go to bed, little one."

Yugi nodded, reluctantly removing himself from the Pharaoh and following him the remaining way to his room. They had just reached the bed when a strange glow coming from beyond the balcony caught the Pharaoh's attention. He move toward it like a moth drawn to flame, concern etched on his face. The teen followed after a moment, curious about the strange light.

"What's that?" he asked, seeing that the glow came from a nearby building.

"That is Mahado's Tablet Shrine..." the Egyptian trailed off, violet eyes flashing with concern and turning away. "Stay here, Yugi. I need to see this." He paused, turning back toward Yugi and hugging him tightly, kissing his forehead. "Rest. I will return shortly." With that he left the teen alone.

'Two kisses in one night...' Yugi thought wearily as he headed toward the bed. Part of him wanted to follow the Pharaoh, but the other part just wanted to pass out. The teen sat on the edge of the bed, debating what to do for just a moment before he got up and raced after the Pharaoh. 'How does that saying go? "Work to exhaustion when your young"?' he smirked slightly.

* * *

AN: The scene where they find out Mahado has been sealed in a stone tablet plays out just like it did in the anime. Just picture Yugi there too :3 Moving on!

* * *

Tozokuo awoke mid afternoon in the ruins of Kul Elna. It took him a moment to remember how he had gotten there.

After the final attack of the Priest-turned-Black Magician, the thief had narrowly escaped with his life and the Millennium Ring. Everything was a bit of a blur. He remembered falling, the cold waters of the Nile enveloping him, and then managing to pull himself from the river. He had been surprised to see one of his men not far from the river bank but had been too exhausted from his battle and harrowing escape to question it.

Looking around Tozokuo saw Ryou sitting near his head, knees drawn to his chest and forehead resting against them. With a small smile, the thief reached a hand back to pet the teen's hair, chuckling when Ryou jerked awake, groaning and rubbing his eyes.

"You shouldn't sleep like that," the thief chided, sitting up and realizing that he wasn't wearing his robes. He saw that they were carefully hung and likely fully dry by now. He was, he noticed with a triumphant grin, still wearing _his_ Millennium Ring.

"I wasn't sleeping," Ryou mumbled through a yawn, stretching his arms over his head until he winced.

"Uh huh."

"Where did you get the Millennium Ring from?" Ryou asked, leaning back against the wall, arms loosely hugging his knees. Tozokuo jerked slightly at the sudden question but shrugged and moved so he sat beside the teen.

"From it's previous owner. It was harder than I expected. He was a good opponent." The thief paused. "Sorry I didn't keep my promise."

"Huh?" Ryou looked at Tozokuo suddenly, chocolate eyes blinking.

"I was much later returning that I told you I'd be." He gave the teen a wink and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close. "I'm a thief, but I always keep my word."

Ryou nodded, eyes moving to the Millennium Ring again as he rested his head against the thief's shoulder. Fingers combed though his hair, slowly lulling the teen to sleep.

"I have some time before I have to leave," Tozokuo murmured against Ryou's hair. "Sleep with me for a bit, Ryou." The teen nodded and the thief settled comfortably, the arm around Ryou shifting to settle on his hip, his other hand coming to pet his cheek. 'Mine mine mine...' Tozokuo thought to himself, nuzzling the soft hair under his cheek.

Ryou settled against the thief, one hand lifting to rest on Tozokuo's chest, just slightly brushing against the Millennium Ring as he fell asleep.

* * *

Chocolate eyes flew open and Ryou sat up, finding himself in bed in a brightly decorated room. Looking around he found himself surrounded by things that interested him. Realization hitting him, the teen hurried out of bed, running to the closed door and throwing it open. Across the hall, just as he remembered, was a heavy black door. The last time he had seen that door, it had intimidated him as much as the occupant.

'Calm down, Ryou...getting all flustered about this when you don't even know if this is real. It could just be a dream. He might not want to see me...' Stepping slowly toward the door, the teen's heart pounded so loudly he thought the room's occupant must be able to hear it. Drawing in a deep breath, he lifted a shaking hand to the door handle. 'If it's a dream then whatever I do doesn't matter. If he doesn't want to see me...at least I can see him...' the handle creaked and, to Ryou's shock, the door pushed open. Peering into the impossibly dark room, the teen squashed his fears down and stepped in.

"Bakura?" Ryou scanned the darkness for movement, the only light coming from his room across the hall. "Bakura?" An edge of fear entered his voice inadvertently. "Are you...here?"

"Ryou?"

The teen took a startled step back as strong hands gripped his shoulders and he let out all the air in his lungs, lunging at his yami and hugging him. He expected to be sent away. For the spirit to snap at him for daring to enter his soul room. He hadn't expected to be hugged in return. Tears threatened to fall from Ryou's eyes. "Bakura..."

The spirit grabbed Ryou's shoulders and pushed him back, looking into his eyes. "Are you alright? Where are you? That bastard isn't hurting you is he?"

The teen blinked at the barrage of questions. "I'm alright. I don't know. And no, Akefia's been...well attached," Ryou blushed a bit which seemed to agitate Bakura.

"You don't know? Are you in a city? A cave?"

"Some ruins I think...Where are you?" Ryou asked, looking up in Bakura's eyes.

"The palace trying to figure out where that bastard's keeping you," the yami snarled, crushing Ryou against him again. "I didn't think he'd take you there. I'll come as soon as I can."

"Bakura?"

Bakura set his jaw, unshielded emotions playing in his russet eyes. "Don't ask," he breathed. "Just...I'll be there as soon as I can...Ryou-"

Whatever else the yami was going to say was lost to the teen as their link was suddenly broken.

* * *

Tozokuo left the teen propped up against the wall, throwing on his robes and mounting the new horse his minions had attained for him.

"You. Guard him," he snapped at one of the cloaked minions, wheeling the horse around. "The rest of you know what to do. I have some business to take care. Make it happen."

The cloaked figures sped of into the desert and the thief grinned, eyes glinting crimson in the fading light.

"A night attack: the specialty of the Thief King. Right now things are certainly different in this version. Because of Yugi's influence, the gods can be summoned." He chuckled. "I'll allow it, though. Besides, now that Tozokuo has the Millennium Ring, Diabound has evolved again. I'll be able to sneak into the palace undetected even with a full moon tonight. The time has come. On to phase two." He laughed, riding of toward the capital, intent on arriving before the sun had fully set.

* * *

AN: Just a hint: Tozokuo's eyes are violet. Not crimson. That wasn't a typo, you'll see why in the next chapter if you don't figure it out before then :3

Ryou was able to talk to Bakura, yay! And I'm almost all the way through episode 205. I think the next chapter can easily go through episode 206 and much of 207 since 206 had a flashback that I don't need to touch on. XD

If you have questions, ask. I have answers to everything. Just...some of the answers might be "Keep reading!" XD

Oh, because you might ask though, they did tell Isis, Karim, Set, and the Pharaoh (Gods I'm getting sick of typing that word, but his name hasn't been revealed yet and I'd feel like I was cheating :x) that they were from the future and some details. That matter will be addressed in the next chapter too. You'll see :p


	9. Chapter 10

AN: I hope this sounds as awesome when you read it as it did when I wrote it.

Cause in my head it sounded awesome.

Let's see here:

RoseleafISHTAR: You asked "Why is Mana familiar? She doesn't have a reincarnation, does she?" Your answer: It was sort of explained in Season 5 (I think it would count as reincarnation, but maybe not :p). Otherwise: Keep reading :D

consumedbylove: You asked: "Why would Tozokou's eyes be crimson?" Your answer: Keep reading :D (lovenyami got it right :3)

To everyone else that reviewed: Lots of love and cookies! I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I will continue to write it. Look! I'm pretty much done with episode 207! *dances*

To everyone that hasn't reviewed: What's wrong with you? D: Just kidding ;) I hope you keep reading too!

* * *

"Are you four all set then?" Sugoroku asked Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Seto. The trio nodded. (Seto looked bored and skeptical)

"I just hope you're right about this, jii-chan," Jounouchi said. "If it's there, we'll find it though."

"I believe Mr. Mutou is correct," Isis nodded to them. "It must be the key to victory. Watch after each other and be careful..."

"I still think this is a waste of time," the CEO grumbled.

"You'll see, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus smirked, lifting the Millennium Eye in his hand(3). "Not that you'll believe, I'm sure. Now let's see if I haven't lost my touch." The Millennium Eye glowed brightly in it's former owner's hand, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light faded, the four teens lay crumpled on the ground.

"It seems to have worked," Isis sighed softly, leaning against Rishid.

"Do not worry, Isis. They will be alright. As will Malik," the taller tomb keeper smiled, hugging his sister. She nodded but said nothing.

Sugoroku moved to sit beside his grandson. "Nothing left to do but wait now. Can't say I'm not jealous, but this is their adventure. They need to see it through to the end."

"Yes, indeed they do," Pegasus agreed, passing the Millennium Eye to Isis. "Don't worry, Ms. Ishtar, Kaiba-boy's a genius and those friends of Yugi-boy are tough. They'll be fine."

Isis nodded again, looking to Malik. "I cannot help but worry until then, Mr. Crawford. But thank you."

* * *

Ryou awoke with a slight shiver, blinking sleepily at the last rays of sunlight.

'What happened to Bakura?' he wondered , slowly getting to his feet. 'For that matter, how was I able to talk to him in the first place? So many questions...' the teen wandered to his water supply, dusting his hand off before scooping a handful to his lips. 'Where did he say he was? A palace? And he came looking for me?' Taking another drink, Ryou wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a smile touching his lips.

After some contemplation, the teen placed his foot against the jar of water and pushed it over, letting out a startled cry. The black robed minion came to investigate and Ryou turned to him with large, brown eyes shimmering softly with the threat of tears.

"I'm sorry! I...I accidentally knocked over the water jar. I-is there more water somewhere? I'm really thirsty."

Silently the man turned away, heading toward a stairway that led underground. Moving quickly, Ryou grabbed the blue silk robe and pulled it on, using his belt to secure it to his waist before approaching the bandit's horse, which eyed the teen anxiously.

'Ok...ok...I've ridden a horse before...when I was seven, but still...' Ryou held out a hand to the beast's nose, looking into it's eyes and trying to hurriedly earn it's trust. When it didn't seem to object, the teen, with some difficulty, climbed into the saddle and gripped the reigns.

"Look, Mr. Horse, I need to go to where Bakura is...and...and I-" he flailed a bit as the horse took a few anxious steps but gripped the reigns tightly in his right hand, reaching forward to pat the horse's neck. "Please work with me here, I have no clue what I'm doing. I just want to see Bakura again. I feel like he needs me right now...But...if I get us hopelessly lost in the desert-" an angered cry behind him made the teen jump slightly. The horse whinnied and headed off at a faster pace than Ryou would have liked and he clung to the reigns and saddle for dear life.

'Oh my god what am I doing? Stealing a horse and riding blindly out into the desert? Have I lost my mind?' Ryou lifted the reigns and jerked them to the right, earning an agitated whinny from the beast though it complied. 'I have no idea where I'm going. I could die if I don't get somewhere before the sunrises. Hell, I could die before then if this thing throws me off!'

After several panicked breaths, Ryou sat up straighter in the saddle, focused on the seemingly endless stretch of sand before him.

'I'm sorry, Akefia...but I have to see Bakura again. Even at the risk of my life...even if the odds are against it...I have to trust my instincts and at least try.'

* * *

"Master Akunadin."

The elder priest turned away from his observation of the three god tablets high on the wall of the shrine. "Priest Set. What is it?"

The blue eyed priest ginned. "I came to report. My efforts to find strong Kaa spirits in the city have gone better than I could have imagine."

"Set...you didn't arrest those people did you?" Akunadin's eye widened.

"What's wrong with that?" the younger priest asked, taking a step forward.

"Set, it's not too late. Release the innocent people immediately. What you did only causes fear to grow in them, which can only turn to darkness-"

"Master Akunadin, I do not see the problem to us and to the our lands. If the attacks against the Pharaoh continue, people under his rule will grow fearful. The things I do, though they are wrong, are to protect the Pharaoh and all the people of Egypt! Do you doubt my good intentions?" Set gripped the Millennium Rod tightly, glaring defiantly up at his master.

"Set..."

"I have work to do," the younger priest stated with a curt bow.

"Very well..." Akunadin watched as Set departed, dropping to one knee when he was alone. "Set...you are making the same mistake as I did..." he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He could still feel pain in his back where Bakura had slammed him against the wall. Could still feel the heat and anger that burned within the foreigner who was somehow tied to Tozokuo and Kul Elna. 'If they are both truly survivors of that holocaust...'

The chime of metal against metal broke the priest's thoughts and his eye opened. Again the sound echoed through the shrine and he raised his gaze to it's source. Crimson-tinged violet eyes leered up at him, their owner chuckling darkly.

"Y-you are...Tozokuo!" Akunadin gasped, trembling at the sight of the thief. (AN: That's enough plagiarizing for one story. Go watch the end of 205 and beginning of 206 for the rest of this scene! :3)

* * *

Bakura raced through the halls, Millennium Ring no longer concealed and bouncing against his chest. He still wore the tunic he'd been given but had replaced the shenti for his jeans, which had finally been returned to him. Clutched in hand was a hasty note left for him by Malik.

_"Bakura-_

_They know about your ring. Sorry I'm not here, shit going down._

_-Malik"_

'Would be nice for a little more detail, but I'm pretty sure I can guess,' the thief snarled. 'And to top it off, something happened to the link I had with Ryou. And if that something is a certain someone, the shadow realm is going to seem like a beach resort when I get through with him.'

Nearing the entrance to the palace, the thief spotted Malik and Yugi, seemingly at a loss for what to do. They were wearing their normal outfits once more as well.

"What happened, Ishtar?" Bakura shouted as he closed the distance between them.

"The Pharaoh ran off after Tozokuo," the Egyptian replied.

"He asked me for the name of the red serpent," Yugi added, worry in his amethyst eyes.

"You gave it to him?" the thief asked. Receiving a nod, he pushed them both toward the door. "That's fine, now let's go."

"Go?" Malik gaped at Bakura.

"If you can work a motorcycle, you can ride a horse," the thief insisted, ushering the teens outside quickly. "If we don't go now, we won't catch up."

"Fine, but motorcycles and horses aren't the same thing," the blond snapped. "I know how to ride."

"Good, Yugi ride with him. Now, listen carefully, both of you. You know how I made my duel disk appear before? You can get yours too. You have to will it into existence. Don't be surprised if your deck you get isn't your own."

"That's all you have to do?" Yugi asked, looking up at Bakura.

"That's the easiest way to explain it," the thief replied, holding his left arm out as his duel disk materialized as proof of his point. By the time they had reached the stables, both Malik and Yugi had their own devices in place and activated.

* * *

"Oh, I bet you wish you could be playing right now, Pharaoh," **Bakura** laughed. "Don't worry, I've decided that after this scenario, I'll let you join. At this rate, I may be down a player soon." The game master leaned forward, cheek resting lazily on his left hand, elbow resting on the edge of the table while other arm stretched out over the field. "Oh, such a tough choice, though. All three of them have broken some rules now. Looks like I'll have to punish the short one and the blond now too," he grinned.

"Bastard, you wouldn't dare," Yami snarled, tugging against his restraints. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he has seen some movement from the still unconscious Marik. Violet eyes scanned the other's face briefly only to find his features unchanged.

'I swear I thought...'

"The blond has been more of a problem then the short one..."

The faintest twitch of a muscle in Marik's brow, so brief that Yami wasn't entirely sure he had seen it. The former Pharaoh looked back at **Bakura**, eyes narrowed.

"Heh, looks like they're coming to try and help the Pharaoh. This will be interesting."

* * *

"Over there!" Malik shouted, finger pointing skyward to where the red serpent, Osiris, flew. Yugi clung to the blond's waist, peering over his shoulder as a beam of energy fired from the darkness, aimed for the god, which opened it's mouth and prepared an attack of it's own.

Just as it was about to release it's attack, Osiris froze in the air, faltering for just a moment. In an instant, the first attack hit it's target, vaporizing the upper half of the dragon.

"No!" Yugi shouted, tightening his grip on Malik. The Egyptian urged his horse faster in response.

"Oh? So you're all here to play too now?" Tozokuo's voice called out to them as they closer. Yugi leapt off the horse when it slowed, rushing to the fallen Pharaoh's side. "Let's play, then." the thief laughed, eyes blood red in the moon light.

"Diabound!" Bakura shouted, drawing the top card off his deck and throwing it onto the duel disk. His creature appeared in the air above him, eyes focused on Tozokuo.

"Oh? You have a duel disk again," the thief laughed.

"He's not the only one," Malik growled, drawing a card as well. He stopped when he saw what card he had drawn, lilac eyes widening in confusion.

"Pointless," Tozokuo scoffed, waving a hand dismissively, his own Diabound peering from the shadows, nearly double the size of Bakura's.

"Play the damn card, Malik!" Bakura snapped, his creature fading into the shadows and moving to attack.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi cried. Three large, white swords fell from the sky, brightening the battlefield. Tozokuo's eyes narrowed slightly as his Ka spirit was revealed, but smirked at the teen.

"A good play, not that it will save you. Diabound, destroy that doppleganger!" Obediently, the creature responded, charging an orb of energy between into hands and launching it at Bakura's Diabound. Despite a valiant effort to counter attack, the yami's creature was destroyed.

"Malik!" Bakura snapped, trembling at the resulting pain of his creatures destruction.

"I can't, ok!?" the Egyptian shot back, discarding the card and drawing another. "Giga Gagagigo!(1)"

"Once again, pointless," the thief smirked, his Diabound defeating it with little trouble. "Do you really think your pitiful creatures can hope to stand against me?" he laughed.

"Any ideas, Bakura?" Yugi asked, standing protectively in front of the Pharaoh.

Before the yami could respond, Tozokou's laughter stopped, crimson eyes looking off to his right. Bakura followed his gaze, eyes widening.

"Someone is being a bad hostage," the thief tsked, making a gesture with his hand. Diabound responded, destroying the swords of light and vanishing into the shadows once more.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted in warning. Malik and Yugi looked to see a dark horse racing towards them, the white haired teen barely visible on it's back. What they did see was the horse suddenly rearing in fright as a large, clawed hand shot up from the desert floor, crashing back into the sand in a flurry of sand and dust. The horse emerged, racing off riderless in terror.

"Bastard!" Bakura growled, gripping the reins of his horse tightly. In another instant, Diabound emerged from the shadows once more, opening it's hand to reveal it's terrified prize.

"Good boy, Diabound," Tozokuo grinned. The Ka spirit tossed the helpless teen to the ground beside it's master and the thief planted his foot heavily on his back to keep him from moving. "Now then, on to other business, hmm? Let's start with you, Bakura. You've been breaking quite a few rules since you arrived. And for what? This?" The thief raised his foot slightly and stomped on Ryou's back, drawing a pained cry from his hostage.

"Let him go!" Bakura snarled, Millennium Ring flashing brightly.

"Now now, that's no way to beg. Try asking again on your knees." Tozokuo raised a hand to the yami. "Batsu." Dark energy crackled around Bakura, throwing him from his horse and onto his back.

"Bakura!" Ryou croaked, trying to get free.

"Now then, just lie there until I finish." Crimson eyes turned to the others.

Malik had dismounted and come to stand before Yugi protectively, left arm raise and reaching to draw a card. Behind them the Pharaoh stirred, trying to determine what was occurring.

"You two have been cheating. Telling people where you're from and why you're here. That deserves some punishment as well." Again he raised a hand, aiming it toward the two teens.

"No! Stop it, Akefia!" Ryou shouted, crying out as his outburst earned him another, harder stomp from the foot pinning him down.

"Batsu."

* * *

**Bakura **laughed, watching the two teens reacting to his attack. Yugi had dropped to his knees after feebly fighting to stand, hands digging into the sand before him and crying out in agony. Malik had managed to remain standing but was doubled over in pain, hands gripping his hair and stumbling back as if trying to back away from the source of his pain. Slowly, however, his knees seemed to be buckling.

"Aibou!" Yami cried, pulling against his restraints, violet eyes locked on the image of Yugi. There was a flash beside him and his gaze shift to where Marik was bound.

Except the blond yami wasn't there. He was bounding toward **Bakura**, Millennium Rod appearing in his hand and cloak billowing behind him. With a battle cry and a leap, he raised the rod high and brought it down on the startled game master, only to be pulled back at the last second by shadowy tendrils that rose up from the floor.

**Bakura** growled, crimson eyes glaring as a few strands of white hair drifted to the floor. Marik laughed darkly, managing to hold the Millennium Rod close enough to lick the blade that had nearly met it's mark.

"Touch my hikari again and you'd best pray I don't get loose," Marik chuckled darkly, back slamming against the wall beside Yami. This time shadows encased the blond's forearms, shins, and curled about his waist, pinning him securely in place.

"It seems I underestimated you," **Bakura** growled. "I assumed you were unconscious and didn't pay enough attention. I don't make that mistake twice."

"Oh? What's that? Are you scared of me now?" Marik howled in laughter. Ignoring him, **Bakura** turned his attention back to the game.

* * *

As suddenly as it had started, the pain began to ease. Yugi lifted his gaze form the sand, suddenly aware of strong hands on his back.

"Yugi! Yugi are you alright?" the Pharaoh was asking. Beside him, Malik dropped to his knees. "Malik? What's going on?"

Bakura rose from the ground, trembling in both rage and pain. "Now you die."

But Tozokuo wasn't paying attention to them at the moment. Instead he was on one knee beside Ryou, gently brushing him off and helping him to his feet. The confused teen accepted the aid, letting out a startled gasp as the thief crushed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, my Ryou," Tozokuo whispered, taking the teen's chin, violet eyes softening as they met the other's gaze. "I'll explain later." He stole a soft kiss from the stunned teen, keeping an arm securely around "his" Ryou and flashing a grin and the now royally peeved Bakura, who was vaulting onto his horse once more. The Pharaoh did the same and both men charged toward the path leading to where the thief stood.

"Diabound!" Tozokuo shouted, the Ka spirit aimed an attack for the path, blasting the ground before the thief just as his would-be attacks reached it. Bakura managed to dismount before his horse was lost to the resulting crater, the Pharaoh only narrowly escaping death himself, leaping from his mount and clinging to the far wall.

Tozokuo's eyes shifted suddenly, taking on a hint of red as he approached the dangling monarch. With a grin, he crouched and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck, holding the prize triumphantly. "I have what I wanted," he grinned. "Farewell, Pharaoh." He stomped on the weakened ground, the handhold the Pharaoh had managed to attain breaking away suddenly.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi cried, Malik staring in shock.

Bakura's attention wasn't on the Pharaoh's plight at the moment, however. He knew this wasn't how the game was to end. This had happened before. Had to happen now. Instead, russet eyes settled on chocolate eyes that looked helplessly back.

"Ryou..." 'He's so close...damn it....'

"Bakura..." Ryou managed to smile. "I'll be fine. Take care of the others." No sooner had he spoken, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and hauled onto the back of a horse, the rider grinning at him with violet eyes before riding off. (4)

"That cocky son of a bitch," Bakura snarled. He head the approach of horses and looked to see two priests riding toward Yugi and Malik. "Watch yourself, Tozokuo," the yami growled, walking back down the path. "As soon as I've gotten some rest, I'm coming home(2) to kick your ass."

* * *

This was a long chapter. But not long enough to be a double chapter. I hope that's ok :D

3) What, you expected him to put the eye in his good eye socket? And it's number 3 because...Well...I had already numbered 1 and 2 and...I'm lazy!

1) I didn't make that name up. Apparently it's a creature in Marik's structure deck. I didn't know what to have him play D: And the card he drew and couldn't play? Well, feel free to guess, but otherwise...you guessed it...keep reading :D

2) Home being Kul Elna. :3

4) I can totally hear Tozokuo in my head going "Yoink! Mine! :D"

And yes, Tozokuo's eyes kept changing color and varied in degree of color change. I hope that wasn't too confusing :3


	10. Chapter 11

AN: Not as long or as exciting as the last chapter. I'll try to have another chapter up by tomorrow night.

Oh, and I put a link in my profile to a little something I threw together. It's near the bottom where the link to the drawing is. I thought so of you might like it :3

I actually did sit down and take notes of the series. Figured out how some things will play out. It got a little more interesting I think.

consumedbylove, I don't know if you were being silly or not, but I will try to clarify the Bakuras anyway because I am the author and I can do that!

Ryou is Ryou Bakura. That one's easy to pick out ;) he's the cute innocent one!

Tozokuo Akefia is Thief King(TK) Bakura with a different name to make thinks a little less confusing. He's with Ryou right now and has been chilling with him in Kul Elna. He's the uber-smexy one.

Bakura is Spirit of the Ring Bakura. He's actually a main character this time and has been in like every chapter. Also he's very smexy.

**Bakura** is Game Master(GM) Bakura (as I've dubbed him in my notes). He's the portion of Bakura's soul that he put into a piece of the Millennium Puzzle back at the beginning of season 2. He's the evil one. But that's all I'll tell you about him. People are already starting to figure things out about him anyway, right? *wink*

Anyone still confused? Ask me anything :D

* * *

Seto slowly opened his eyes, his head spinning. 'What was that light the Millennium Eye gave off?' Sitting up, his eyes widened, taking in the bizarre, ancient surroundings. 'It's like that painting...is this a dream?'

His gaze shifted to rest on the blond laying sprawled face down on the floor beside him. Seeing that Anzu and Honda were out as well, the CEO gently ran his fingers through the blond's hair and then down his cheek.

"Wake up, puppy."

One honey brown eye opened and peered up at the brunette before Jounouchi smiled, pushing himself up onto his knees.

"Guess it worked, huh?" Jounouchi looked to the others and then back to the CEO. "Well, guess we gotta start looking."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Seto tsked, looking around again at the seemingly innumerable doors.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

They looked up as an Egyptian materialized from the shadows, clad in white and carrying a golden ankh and matching set of scales.

"Who are you?" Seto asked, blue eyes narrowing and voice taking on it's usual cold edge. Jounouchi moved to wake Anzu and Honda.

"My name is Shadi. I am the guardian of the Millennium Items."

"Hey! I remember you!" Honda pointed at Shadi. "You saved Otogi and me back during Battle City!"

"Indeed," the Egyptian replied.

"Oh! You're the one Isis mentioned from her vision!" Anzu got to her feet. "She said that a spirit from the past was leading Yami and Marik to the Pharaoh's memories." Shadi nodded to the girl. "Where are they?"

Shadi looked away, eyes searching for something. "They were found by the other Bakura. I could not help the Pharaoh or his...friend before they were taken."

Jounouchi folded his arms over his chest. "So the Pharaoh and Marik are in trouble."

"So are Yugi, Malik, and Bakura," Anzu bemoaned.

Seto sighed, lightly smacking the heel of his palm against his forehead. "We came here to go look for the Pharaoh's name, which Yugi's Grandfather seems to think might be important. Do we really have time to be running around?"

"No," Shadi replied quietly. "Do not concern yourselves with the nameless Pharaoh or Marik. The Pharaoh's name would help them more."

"Yeah, but jii-chan said if it exists anywhere it'll be in the memory world. How do we get there?" Honda asked.

"I believe I have found the way," the Egyptian nodded, turning away from the group. "Follow me, my friends."

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise as two riders returned to the palace. They hurried to the throne room and knelt before Priest Set, who stood between then and the empty seat of the Pharaoh.

"Sir, we have not located the Pharaoh yet," the first man reported.

"Neither have we," the second bowed his head.

"That is unacceptable!" The blue eyed priest sneered at the two in disgust. "Tell them to keep searching, focusing on the Nile. The Pharaoh _**is**_ still alive. We must find him!"

"Yes sir," both men replied curtly, turning and leaving the way they came.

Karim, Set, and Siamun turned to Priestess Isis. "Have you seen anything yet?" the elder advisor asked.

Watching from the hall, Bakura leaned against the wall, russet eyes narrowed.

"The Pharaoh is alive, right?" Malik asked beside the thief.

"He has to be," Yugi answered, eyes drooping from the little sleep he had been able to get in the past two days. "The game revolves around the Pharaoh's memories. If he was dead, the game would be over."

Bakura nodded, pushing away from the wall. "I need to be alone for a while. Unless someone is dying, don't bother me," he muttered, leaving the two teens alone.

"Well, what do we do now?" the blond asked.

"I don't know about you, but I want to go look for the Pharaoh." Yugi stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Thought you might say that. Come on then, let's get a horse and head of the Nile. You'd probably be better off changing back into your shenti though. The sun's rising and we won't have any shade."

"I'll be fine in pants," Yugi muttered with a light blush and shrugged off his jacket. "Let's just hurry."

"You're going to look for the prince too, aren't you?"

The teens jumped at the young mage's voice. "Hey Mana! Don't do that!" Yugi smiled at the girl.

"Sorry!," she sing-singsonged. "Anyway, if you're going to look for the pr- I mean Pharaoh, then I'm coming with you."

Malik nodded after a moment. "That shouldn't be a problem. Besides, we might need your help out there."

Mana grinned, holding up her staff and nodding. "Alright then, last one to the stables is a sow's ear!" She laughed and raced off ahead of the teens.

"I swear I've seen her somewhere before..." Malik muttered, not noticing Yugi's mischievous grin.

* * *

The ride back to the ruins of Kul Elna was a quiet one. Tozokuo had a lot on his mind. True he now possessed the Millennium Ring and the Puzzle, but he had also hurt Ryou.

A fact that irritated him.

As the sun rose, the thief looked down to see Ryou, sitting side saddle in front of him, had dozed off. He smiled at the sight and tightened his grip around the teen. They came to a stop in the center of town and Tozokuo reluctantly woke him.

"We're back?" Ryou asked with a small yawn.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't give you time to get more comfortable," the thief grinned, helping Ryou down before dismounting. "There's something I have to do and then I'll take a look at your back and any other injuries you have." He brushed the teen's cheek before moving to the stairs that led underground.

In the center of the underground room was a single torch beside a golden tablet that bore seven distinct indentations. The tablet rested atop a dais and was circular with a raised image that looked the lid of a sarcophagus.

Into the indentation over the heart of the figure, Tozokuo inserted the Millennium Puzzle, violet eyes looking down on it with a mix of emotions.

"We have the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle now," he said aloud. "Having that should bring the remaining Millennium Items to me soon." Tilting his head slightly, he removed the Millennium Ring and set it in it's place just below the puzzle. "And this, of course." He paused, looking over the stone. "I don't agree with what you had me do to Ryou though. I'm fine with helping you break the seal and bringing you into this wretched world so long as you're helping me get revenge for the dead. Ryou...he's different. And I didn't appreciate you using me to stomp all over him just to get at that guy." A scrowl formed on the thief's lips and he stomped on the stone face. "I don't care what you do to that "Bakura" guy or his friends, but if you hurt Ryou again, I'll stop helping you and get revenge on the Pharaoh alone."

Shadows began to curl around Tozokou's feet and he took a step back, violet eyes widening as the darkness stretched upward and formed a large hand. Before he could react, the hand grabbed him, lifting the thief into the air and squeezing him tightly. A voice filled his mind.

_"The fate of that boy is of no concern to you."_

"Che, you sent him to me and told me to "do as I please" with him so long as I kept him safe. I've decided that he's mine now and I won't let you- gah!" The hand squeezed more tightly.

_"You will do as I say or I will kill the boy."_

"Y-you wouldn't," Tozokou strained. "You said...you needed him!"

_"He is merely one option. I have others."_ The hand tossed the thief away. _"Do not test me, Tozokuo."_

Tozokuo grunted as he landed on the stone floor, sliding a few feet. Getting up he returned to the stone and snatched the Millennium Ring from it's resting place. He studied it for a long time in silence before donning it once more and retrieving the puzzle as well. He turned back toward the stairway and let out a sigh when he saw Ryou trying to hide in the shadows.

"Let's go back up for now," he said, heading for the stairs. Ryou followed silently, allowing Tozokuo to lead him to the familiar shelter he had set up. They sat in silence for a time, the thief tending to the few scrapes the teen had received.

"That dream I had the first night I was here...that really happened, right?"

"Yes." Tozokuo soaked a piece of cloth in the water he had been cleaning Ryou with and pressed it gingerly against the bruises on his back. "It happened here fifteen years ago. Because of the Pharaoh's greed for power, this entire village was killed off." The thief set the cloth aside and run his fingers through the teen's hair.

"Wait, fifteen years ago?" Chocolate eyes met violet curiously. "The Pharaoh didn't look any older than you."

"It was the previous Pharaoh. His father." Tozokuo sat back, eyes never leaving Ryou's. "I was only five years old at the time. I can't even tell you what it was like growing up alone. I had no home. No one to look after me. The only reason I've lived this long is to get revenge for the restless souls that still roam the village, unable to find peace because of the Pharaoh."

Ryou looked away, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. "If the one responsible is dead, why do you still want revenge?"

"The spirits of the dead still demand retribution. I still need revenge. The Pharaoh is blood of the one responsible so can still be held accountable." Tozokuo spoke the words with conviction, but somehow they seemed to lose something to him being stated aloud.

Ryou closed his eyes. "I see..." he muttered more to himself than to the thief. He seemed to have figured something out.

"...Come here, Ryou."

The teen looked back at the thief, hesitating until Tozokuo beckoned him closer. Once he was in range, the thief pulled Ryou into his lap and held him close. "I don't want to get you involved in the battle that's to come, but it seems that the choice isn't mine to make." He ran his fingers through Ryou's hair, kissing his cheek. "You really belong to that other guy don't you. That's why you rode off by yourself, right? To try and find him?"

Ryou blushed and looked down at his feet. "It's...complicated. I've known him for years, but recently...I don't know...I feel like there's more between us now. I don't know if you could say I'm his...but he did come here looking for me...so maybe he-" a finger pressed against his lips and silenced him, the blush deepening.

Tozokuo moved the hand to pet Ryou's cheek. "He'll come for you, then. But until he does, let me pretend you're mine for a while longer."

"Akefia?" Ryou looked back at Tozokuo.

The thief pressed a long kiss to his lips. "I don't know where either of us will be tomorrow, Ryou. I'm almost scared to find out." he pressed their foreheads together, searching the teen's eyes. "You're the first little bit of light that I've had in my life. I want to enjoy you while I have you." His lips found Ryou's once more, arms wrapping securely around the teen's waist.

* * *

AN: Oh I'm a mean mean author, not telling you what happens next. I think I'll leave that one open. Let you fill in the blank according to your preference ;)

Seriously though, I thought I'd get further that this. Guess that just means I'll have to try and pop out another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Once again, if you have questions, just ask away or keep reading!

Cause I promise, cool stuff's gonna go down :x Like ____________________ and _________________. Oh and I can't wait to get to the part where _____________ and ___________ get a chance to _____________. It'll be so ____________ ___________ __________!

Later :D


	11. Chapter 12

AN: "You know, you can go ahead and skip this episode. I'm sure nothing significant will happen. It's probably just filler." (Little Kuriboh, episode 42 of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged)

I will say this many times, I think I might come off as confusing in this chapter. I hope not, but if you do get confused, please ask. Important stuff does happen in this chapter (at least I think it's pretty important. But I might just be bias :p) so I want to make sure people understand where I'm going with all this banter. So questions = answers = everyone on the same page :D

Once again, though, I might just be suffering from my low self esteem and it might be fine :p I am weak! D:

You're welcome consumedbylove :3 Glad I could clear up the Bakura confusion :D

Yes yes, the last three blanks can be "super special awesome" since CharizardGirl and lovenyami have determined it should be. It amuses me :D

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you keep enjoying! *bows*

* * *

The shadows binding Yami to the wall slowly retracted and **Bakura** beckoned him to the empty seat across from him.

"Don't even think of trying a stunt like your little friend there or I won't let you play and you can just watch me kill your friends one by one," the game master warned darkly, the malicious grin telling Yami he meant it. With a glance back to Marik, who seemed to be amusing himself by watching the shadows curling around his hand, he crossed the shadow covered floor and took his seat. "Good, now then let me explain how this is going to work. The game is set in Ancient Egypt, as you know. You will play the Pharaoh from this point on."

Yami nodded, violet eyes fixed on his opponent. "What is my objective?"

"Oh, you haven't figured it out? Let me give you a hint," **Bakura** grinned. "My objective right now is to gather the seven Millennium Items."

"So I have to stop Tozokuo from getting the remaining items."

"If you can," the game master chuckled. "Also, to give you some advantage, I'll even let you talk to the other players to figure out some sort of strategy."

"How can I do that if they're in the playing field?" Yami questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

"Like this." **Bakura** snapped his fingers. A second later, Yami's head swam with a flood of information and his vision shifted violently. "I say a game's no fun if you can't really get into it. You'll still be in this room, but your senses will be tied to the game. Once you get the hang of it, you can easily switch back and forth."

The former Pharaoh squeezed his eyes shut, his head pounding and feeling for several moments like his body was on fire and that someone was blowing harshly in his ears. Slowly the sensation faded and violet eyes blinked open.

"A cave?" he whispered, wincing as he shifted slightly. "So then I'm in control of the Pharaoh right now...but do I have access to any of his memories or-" his head ached again and his eyes snapped shut. A myriad of images and scenes played in his head though there were several gaps in the memories he was given, limiting the information he received. He leaned back against the wall, trying to catch up with at least the current situation.

* * *

Bakura sat on the floor of his room, hands gripping his knees and eyes closed as he attempted to meditate, trying in vain to devise a plan of attack. 'His Diabound is stronger. And if I'm only using my card-version, then I can't hope to win in a head on fight. Especially not in Kul Elna. There must be something I've forgotten. Some clue that will help me defeat him and get Ryou back...' Thinking of the teen brought back images from the previous night.

_Ryou laying face down on the ground with the thief's foot on his back. __"__You've been breaking quite a few rules since you arrived. And for what? This?"_

_The teen calling out his name when "Tozokuo" attacked him._

_The sudden change in the thief when he helped Ryou to his feet, hugged him tightly and-_

"Oh hell no!" Bakura snarled, hands coming to his face and wiping angrily at the tears that had slipped out. "What the hell!? I'm not sitting here crying like some woman, Ra damn it." He got to his feet and began pacing, forcing down the knot in his throat. "I can't believe he kissed Ryou like that. Damn thief." He paused, his features softening as his mind turned over a few facts he had been avoiding.

'I am Tozokuo Akefia. Granted I've changed in three thousand years, but that changes nothing. What am I forgetting?' Bakura walked to the wall before him, raising his left forearm and pinning it to the wall with his forehead, russet eyes staring forward and shoulders slumped. 'After the slaughter at Kul Elna, I didn't leave the village immediately. I started to see and hear the spirits of the dead. They were drawn to me as I was the sole survivor.' He closed his eyes trying to recapture the time so long ago. 'All those spirits, all crying out of retribution. All lusting for revenge against the Phara-'

Bakura's eyes snapped open and he pounded the wall with his right hand, a scrowl forming on his lips. "They wanted revenge from the Pharaoh. _I_ wanted revenge from the Pharaoh. That's what I've been after all my life. And then I come to "accidentally" find out from Akunadin that the Pharaoh didn't know about it." Punching the wall again, he straightened, hands clenched tightly. "Oh, clever move, game master. Knowing Akunadin's fate, I already had my revenge on him for what he did to Kul Elna. I can't hate the current Pharaoh like I once did because I no longer have a reason to(1). Without that, my Diabound can't stand up to Tozokuo's because he _has_ that hatred to feed to his Ka as well as all the anger of Kul Elna."

A devious smirk replaced his scrowl. "So that's the way you want to play it, huh? Fine. Two can play at this game. But it will take more than words to get through to Tozokuo." Bakura moved to the bed and sat on the edge, lifting the Millennium Ring and studying it thoughtfully. With a sigh, the thief let himself fall back onto the bed only to yelp in pain as he landed on something hard. Spinning around, he ripped the sheet off the bed, eyes settling on a dia diank. Curious, he lifted the device and turned it over in his hands.

"It belonged to Mahado. You may find it useful," Isis spoke quietly from the door. The thief whirled around, russet eyes narrowed. "Bakura, he's waiting for you. Don't keep him waiting too long." With a smile, the priestess took her leave.

'He's waiting for me? Ryou?' Bakura attached the dia diank to his wrist and sat in the middle of his bed, mind focused on his hikari as he attempted to meditate again. 'I think I know what to do. I just need a little more time to prepare.'

* * *

Yugi shifted in his saddle, growing weary from hours of riding. To his right rode Malik, Mana seated behind him and hugging his waist. They had decided it would be easier if Yugi had his own horse and, after a crash course in riding, they had been on their way.

Thanks to Mana's sharp eyes, their search hadn't been futile. The young mage had spotted something floating in the Nile and had manage to catch it with her magic and fumble it close enough to the shore that Malik could grab it. It was unmistakably the cloak the Pharaoh had been wearing. They came to a stop at the edge of a cliff, eyes following the edge of the river when something in the distance stood out. Yugi's eyes widened and he gripped his reigns.

It had taken some maneuvering to get down to that part of the bank on their horses but they were soon racing toward the figure and calling out excitedly.

The Pharaoh turned to face them, smiling brightly as he recognized the trio. "Yugi! Malik! Mana! It's good to see you!"

Yugi dismounted first and came to stand before him, amethyst eyes finding violet curiously. 'There's something different about him...'

"Prince!" Mana laughed, coming to stand beside him. "You had us scared to death! I'm so glad we found you!"

"I was pretty scared too for a while there," he admitted, looking over his friends. "Mana, do you think you could get word to the others? They're searching for me as well, correct?"

The young mage nodded, holding out a hand and making a spell book appear. "Just give me a minute," he grinned, flipping through the book. While she was busy, he motioned for the others to follow him to the entrance of a small cave.

"We need to talk while we have a chance," he said quietly, eyes meeting Yugi's again.

"Pharaoh?" Malik questioned, following after him.

With a glance back to Mana, the Pharaoh gave them a familiar smirk. Yugi's eyes lit up. "Mou hitori no boku?"

"Aa, aibou." Yami nodded.

"How? What's going on?" Yugi asked, hugging his yami, who returned the gesture, petting the teen's hair.

"Shadi appeared after your little stunt," he chidded, earning a blush from the teen. "He said there was another way into this memory world. However, we were intercepted before we could find the way in so I'm merely playing against the game master Bakura now, which is as it was to be as I understand it. Where is Bakura?"

"He stayed back at the palace," Malik replied. "Said he didn't want to be bothered unless someone was dying. He didn't say it, but he's upset about last night."

"I suppose he would be," Yami sighed. "So close to being with Ryou again..." absently he hugged Yugi a bit tighter. "But that's-" he frowned, irritation etched in his features.

"Mou hitori no boku? What's wrong?" Yugi asked concerned. The Pharaoh raised a hand to his forehead and muttered something under his breath.

"Malik," Yami sighed in exasperation, "Marik wishes you to know he says "Hi." And he's being irritatingly persistent."

"Marik's there too?" the blond asked, eyes wide.

"He insisted on coming along," Yami groaned, rubbing his forehead. "He's chained at the moment though. Pretty severely after he tried to kill the Bakura in here for hurting you."

Malik looked away thoughtfully. After a moment he looked back to the yami. "Tell him I said hi back..."

Yami closed his eyes a moment and then opened them again and offered the Egyptian a small smile. "He seems pleased. Well enough that he's stopped whining for the moment at least.

Malik nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"We have to stop Tozokuo from getting the rest of the Millennium Items. I suppose the first thing to do is to figure out where he is and go after him." He closed his eyes again, tightening his arms around Yugi before releasing the teen. "It'll be dangerous."

"We can handle it, mou hitori no boku. Together."

Yami opened his mouth to speak when the thunder of hooves drew his attention followed closely by several voices calling out in joy and relief when he stepped into view. Mana was waving excitedly to the approaching guards led by Priest Shada.

"You know..." Yami smirked and tapped his chin. "I thought she looked familiar before. Now, seeing her up close, she really does look just like-"

"Shhh!" Yugi shushed him. With a shy look to Malik he smiled up at the Pharaoh. "Bakura and I...we sort of have a bet to see how long it takes Malik to figure it out."

"What!?" the blond brought up his fists, a mix of annoyance and shock on his face.

"Oh...alright then, Aibou," Yami smiled, moving to greet his search party. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, blushing at Malik as he stuck his tongue out childishly and hurried after his yami.

"Oh that's just not right!" the blond snapped, chasing the shorter teen. "Just tell me who she is already!"

* * *

"This is as far as I may take you."

The four teens peered out through the large split in the side of the puzzle, looking down over the desert scene far below them.

"Hey! Look over there!" Honda pointed below. "That looks like the rock formation jii-chan described!"

"How the hell can you tell that from way up here?" Jounouchi leaned forward and squinted.

"More to the point, how do we get down there?" Anzu sighed.

Seto quietly contemplated this matter, looking back at Shadi, who seemed resolute to not give them an answer to this problem.

"Well...it's just our souls that are here, right?" the blond said aloud, straightening. "And this world isn't real so...I guess we just jump?"

"Are you out of your damn mind, mutt?" Seto snapped, but the blond just shot him a grin and cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting into the sky.

"Hey Yugi! Other Yugi! Here we come!" he shouted, drawing in a deep breath and jumping.

Anzu shivered and took a deep breath. "For the Pharaoh..." he breathed out, following the blond's example.

"Come on, Kaiba," Honda grinned. Seto scrowled, blue eyes peering down after the others as the other teen jumped as well.

"You will land safely, young man," Shadi told him with a sly smirk. The brunette grunted before jumping as well.

Down below, Jounouchi landed, stumbling forward a few steps before he caught himself, laughing and whooping. Anzu landed beside him, pale and relieved to have firm ground beneath her feet once more.

"Katsuya Jounouchi that was the craziest thing I've ever let you talk me into," she tried to snap at the blond, but instead she laughed.

"Even crazier than chocolate covered chilies(2)?" Jounouchi grinned at her.

"Nah, those chillies were pretty good," Honda laughed, landing finally. "Hey, you can have a good idea once in a while after all, Jou!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blond shot back in mock anger.

"Not now, guys. We have work to do," Anzu reminded them.

"Alright alright," Honda looked up. "Kaiba's taking his sweet ass time. Where the hell is he?"

"He's probably trying to rationalize jumping and figure out if his insurance would cover him," Anzu sighed, looking up as well.

Jounouchi bit his lip, eyes searching for the brunette. 'Come on Seto...please trust me...please?'

"What are you idiots looking for?"

The trio jump, startled at the cold voice behind them.

"When did you land?" Honda asked, letting out a breath.

"Just a minute ago. I must have pushed off harder than you and you missed it," the brunette shrugged. "Let's get moving. We're wasting time."

Honda and Anzu nodded and started off toward the rock formation Honda had seen. Jounouchi grinned at Seto, honey brown eyes flashing. "You scared me for a minute there."

The blue eyes locked onto Jounouchi's and he gave the blond a sharp up-nod toward the others, indicating he should move before the CEO started after the others. "The faster we find what we're looking for, the sooner I can get back to work, Jounouchi."

The blond stared at the retreating back a moment, eyes narrowed suspiciously, but followed after the others.

* * *

AN:(1) That's not saying that he likes the Pharaoh. Just that he doesn't hate him with the same passion :p

(2) I have heard of chocolate covered chillies before. It was on some documentary and I think a commercial. I think it sound insane _ And I don't know what kind of chili it was. I think a small red one? Hard to tell with all the chocolate :p

I hope this chapter made sense. Lots of stuff happened.

Yami started playing the game. Bakura did a lot of talking to himself. Yugi and Malik met up with Yami. And the others entered the world!

Next time on Hikari no Yami no Game, we'll get to see Ryou and Akefia again! And the not-quite-final battle! That might be a long-ish chapter. A lot has to happen after all. I anticipate going all the way to Zorc's count-down-to-resurrection! Might be a double chapter :O

Or not. XD Depends on my writing after all. If you have questions, ask them. If I don't know I'm not making sense I can't start making sense. :3 (hurray for triple negatives?)

Did I mention I'm worried I might have been confusing in this chapter?

And on a last note, I can see Marik chained to the wall going "Hey! Hey! Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Hey! Tell Malik I said hi! Tell him I said hi! Did you tell him yet? Pharaoh!" or something along those general lines. Now you know why it was giving Yami a head ache :D


	12. Chapter 13

AN: Well, it's another long chapter but not quite a double chapter. And I stopped it sooner that expected. Can't make you people wait too long or you might start lighting torches. *looks nervously at hiddencry*

The rest is taking me a bit to figure out exactly what needs to happen and what doesn't need to happen. I've been watching the fight and trying to pick out the really important stuff.

Oh and if you haven't read it yet, in Hooray for One Shots, Chapter 22 is Yami Marik's back story that I've come up with. I thought he needed one. And I know it says it might be a spoiler for later stuff in the story, but if I so go with the idea I have, it'll save me time and effort explaining stuff.

Also I've only gotten one review on it so I don't know if people even like it. XD Note, I'm not begging for reviews. Just wondering if people think it's a good idea. Besides, poor Yami Marik doesn't have a back story. He's just Marik's psychological disorder in the anime and the most people give him as a past is he was a thief and may have been TK Bakura's lover(from what I've read). I thought he needed something more interesting if not angsty.

Plus it might hold you off until I get chapter 14 done :3 Please enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing! *heart*

* * *

Ryou awoke cradled against Tozokuo's chest, letting out a small yawn and blinking up at the thief. He could see the worry and fear written on the man's features, but something else as well. It was as if all his carefully placed barriers were down for the moment and the teen could see the deeper emotions of a man who grew up utterly alone and forsaken.

Noticing Ryou had awoken, everything the teen had seen vanished behind a mask of confidence and determination. Tozokuo gently set Ryou near the Millennium slate and brushed his fingers over the paler man's cheek before producing a coil of rope.

"Now listen," he spoke softly as he took one of the teen's hands in his own. "I'm going to bind your hands and feet now. Don't be scared, though, I won't hurt you. Besides, if I don't do it now, I may not be so gentle when the fighting starts. Please trust me my Ryou."

Ryou frowned, meeting Tozokuo's gaze. "There's still time, Akefia...you don't have to-" a gentle kiss silenced him.

"I must do this, my Ryou." He smirked, tying the teen's wrists together. "But it's nice to know you at least think I'm not beyond the point of redemption."

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes, letting Tozokuo do what he felt he had to without a struggle. 'I don't know who to pray to...but if someone up there is listening...please let everything work out some how. Tozokuo...Bakura...Yugi, Malik...I just want everyone to come out of this alive...and safe if it's at all possible...'

* * *

Priest Set raised his head, blue eyes blinking blearily as he realized where he was. He knelt beside a bed that was nothing more that a wooden plank and some sheets, his arms folded on the edge and had been sleeping with his face buried in his forearms. On the bed lay a pale woman with silver-white hair and simple clothes, draped in a linen sheet and deeply asleep.

"Am I dreaming?" he muttered quietly, reaching a hand to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. Blue eyes widened as he remembered when he and she had first met on that fateful night. How, after rescuing her from a band of thieves, he had returned home to find his village aflame.

And had been saved by-

"Priest Set!"

The urgency of the voice startled him and he rose to his feet, looking to the door way.

"The Pharaoh has been located!" the guard announced.

"Pharaoh?" Priest Set blinked.

"Yes sir."

With a final, curious glance back to the mysterious woman, he turn to exit the room. Something nagged at him that she wasn't going to be safe in left alone in that room and urged him to take action. "Move this woman to a different room and tell no where where she is," he ordered the guard, who agreed to do so.

'Pharaoh? Hmm...'

* * *

Yugi's arms tightened around Yami's waist as they entered the ruins that had once been Kul Elna, trembling fearful as his eyes darted around.

"So...this was Bakura's home..." Malik said quietly, riding beside them. Mana clung to the Egyptian, eyes wide and searching.

"Th-there's something here," he breathed.

"By the gods..." Yami trembled himself feeling an unnatural chill in the air. "What happened here..."

A guard cried out, his horse bucking in fright and throwing him to the ground. Skeletal solders began to rise from the sand, swords drawn and approaching them. Mana, Shada, and the guards dismounted and prepared to fight.

"You three go on," Shada insisted.

"We can handle this," Mana smiled. Yami nodded and kicked his horse, charging forward. They soon came to a stop at a flight of stairs that led underground, ghastly spirits swarming the entrace.

"No turning back now," Yami said solemnly as they began their descent. As the reached the bottom steps, Yugi and Malik walked into a barrier, both teens taking a step back.

The Pharaoh looked back in concern but his attention turned to the center of the room. Seated upon a large tablet sat Tozokuo, legs folded close and elbows resting on his knees. The Millennium Ring jangled noisily as the prongs moved erratically and restless souls swam in the air around him. A faint, reddish glow covered his body as well as the slate. Seated close to the lone torch on the small dais, Ryou peered at Yami through the shadows, appearing strangely calm for someone who was bound and surrounded by spirits.

"Welcome to my home, Pharaoh," Tozokuo said with a feral grin. "So glad you could come."

"Tozokuo," Yami's eyes narrowed, trying to see the other's eyes in the darkness.

"I see you managed to come back from the dead. I have your Millennium Puzzle right here."

Yugi and Malik stood as close as possible, the blond pounding a fist against the invisible barrier and swearing under his breath. Yami raised a hand to signal that he was alright, violet eyes never leaving his opponent as he stepped closer.

"Do you see this slate behind me?" the thief asked, glancing back over his shoulder. The Pharaoh looked passed him to the stone.

"It has a niche for each of the items," he turned his attention back to the thief.

"This is the door to the netherworld," Tozokuo grinned. "The souls of the dead linger near it. That is because, by your father's command, this village and the soldiers brought here were sacrificed to create the Millennium Items." The thief grinned as he saw the shock on the other's face.

Malik felt his mouth go dry at the thought. "Live sacrifices?"

Yugi covered his mouth with his hand. "Wasn't this Bakura's village... d-does that mean-?" the teen looked to Malik but the blond was focused on the scene before them. Souls swarmed around Tozokuo as he glared at the Pharaoh.

"My father ordered this?" Yami's eyes moved to the angry spirits and then returned to Tozokuo. "Impossible! My father wanted to bring peace to Egypt!"

"A lovely story, but it's a lie. The former Pharaoh only cared about power, by any means." Tozokuo smirked. "As long as I have you Millennium Puzzle, you can't call on the gods to save you, can you Pharaoh?" Tozokuo grinned, holding a hand out toward Yami. "The spirits of the dead will devour your soul!" Spirits moved toward the Pharaoh at those words and surrounded him. Yami grit his teeth in pain, eyes going wide and falling to one knee. "Can you feel their pain, Pharaoh?" Tozokuo grinned, eyes glinting. "The son inherits the sins of the father. You will pay for what it did with your life!"

"Yami!" Yugi cried out, hands pressing against the barrier. Ryou looked up to Yugi, meeting his gaze for a moment.

"Akefia, stop! Please!" Ryou begged. 'The Pharaoh is Yami? But how? And why didn't Yugi call him Yami before?' the teen bit his lip as he tried to think of answers to his questions.

Tozokuo's eyes flickered back to Ryou for just a second before landing on the Pharaoh again, eyes widening as a bright glow surrounded him. The spirits were suddenly pushed away from Yami and the Dark Magician stood before him protectively. The barrier holding Malik and Yugi back vanished and the teens hurried to the Pharaoh's side.

"Mahado!" Yugi called to the former Priest.

"My soul will always protect the Pharaoh," Mahado shouted to Tozokuo in challenge.

"Heh, so worried about your precious Pharaoh you can't move on the the next world," the thief mocked, hiding his momentary shock behind a confident grin.

"Please rise, my Pharaoh. I only have the strength to fight is you have the will," the former priest said softly. Yami met his old friend's gaze sorrowfully.

"Did my father really have his men kill so many people to create the Millennium Items?" he asked. "I need to know the truth."

"Why are you asking him?" Tozokuo sneered. "I was there. I saw the slaughter with my own eyes. I am the sole survivor of your father's greed!" He growled, pointing back to Ryou. "Even my Ryou knows it's true!"

"Ryou?" Malik looked to the teen who nodded softly.

"I had a dream when I first came here, it's true. I saw what happened through Akefia's eyes...But that's all I know. That it happened here fifteen years ago..." Ryou's eyes looked haunted as he remembered the vivid dream.

"It did happen," Mahado agreed softly. "I felt something amiss when I inherited the Millennium Ring. I brought it to Akunumkanon's attention when I learned how they were created and he was completely broken about the matter. He hadn't known the cost. The thought of so many lives being sacrificed like that...that knowledge destroyed him. His dying wish was that you, my Pharaoh, would not suffer for his sins."

"Father..." Yami slowly got to his feet, Yugi helping him.

"Your father wasn't wrong for wanting a lasting peace. You inherited that strength from him," Mahado assured him.

Tozokuo growled. "Shut up! Spirits! Go and take your revenge from these fools!" Several spirits launched themselves toward the group. Yami stood, ready to fight, but suddenly the spirits seemed to falter and began moving erratically. "What?"

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, looking around nervously.

"Sorry, that's my fault." All eyes moved to the entrance as someone descended the steps. "Thought I'd come home for a little family reunion and I may have caused some confusion."

"Bakura!" Malik called as the other came into view.

"Che, you again," Tozokuo scoffed as he tried to call the spirits back to him.

"Me again," Bakura replied. He held a hand up before him, one of the souls ghosting over his open palm before flitting off. "Seems they can't tell which Tozokuo Akefia to take direction from." He shrugged carelessly, coming to stand beside Malik.

"Which?" Mahado looked between the two in confusion before noticing "you both hold a Millennium Ring!? How is that possible?"

"Tozokuo Akefia?" Tozokuo breathed, staring at Bakura, confusion in his violet eyes as he took a step back.

"It was my name once as well. My...friends call me Bakura now." He looked over to Ryou and gave the teen a small smile before glaring at Tozokuo once more. Ryou looked between the two thieves in confusion before his eyes settled on Bakura.

"Bakura, you..." Yami trailed off.

"Yeah. But I know something that Tozokuo doesn't." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

Tozokuo seemed at a loss for both words and what he should do. A red glow rose up from the slate behind him, engulfing the man and drawing a pained cry from him. When his eyes opened again they glowed a blood red and he raised his hands.

"Forget the dead souls then, let me show you my spirit!" Tozokuo grinned, lifting his dia diank. The plates separated and an image appeared on the one closest to his wrist. "Come forth Diabound!"

The creature emerged, snake-like lower half curling around it's master and Ryou while it's upper half towered over those gathered.

"It evolved again," Malik muttered, lifting his left arm and calling his duel disk. Yugi did as well, amethyst eyes looking up at the creature. Bakura's gaze remained settled on Ryou.

"Of course it did," the thief sneered. "I possess two Millennium Items now. And I have the advantage. Diabound!" he called out, the creature roaring as it faded into the shadows.

"Don't let him escape Mahado!" Yami cried. The mage nodded, taking to the air and firing seemingly random bursts around the room, striking the walls and ceiling.

Ryou cringed and closed his eyes until he felt a familiar warmth covering him. He looked up to see Tozokuo had moved to shield him, a glimmer of violet showing in his eyes as he fixed his gaze on the mage.

"You won't hit anything like that!" he snapped.

Yami smirked, looking up to the ceiling. "I disagree," he mused as Diabound passed through a shaft of light.

"Yes, nice trick," Bakura griped. "But be a little more careful, Pharaoh. You could have hurt Ryou."

"_**My**_ Ryou is safe as long as _I_ draw breath," Tozokuo growled, wincing as the crimson color dominated his eyes once more. Mahado wasted no time in launching an attack against Diabound while it's master was distracted. Tozokuo cried out in pain, stumbling away from Ryou and clutching his chest. Blood trailed down his face as he got to his feet. "So you've gotten stronger, Mahado," the thief mused. "But you still can't defeat me." He looked up at the souls that still drifted aimlessly around the room.

"I don't think so," Bakura growled, raising a hand to try and call the spirits to him.

"Shame on you, Bakura," Tozokuo tsked, pointing at him. "Batsu!"

Bakura, caught off guard, let out a strangled cry and dropped to one knee, black energy crackling around him. "Don't...touch me..." he growled at Malik, seeing the Eygptian's intent to try and help him.

"Bakura!" Ryou tugged at the ropes binding him feeling a sudden need to be with his yami. He missed the almost hurt look that flickered in Tozokuo's eyes.

Tozokuo raised his arms and absorbing the spirits. "Their anger will make my Diabound more powerful that ever!" he laughed. His Ka spirit swelled in size and roared at the Dark Magician. The mage fired another round of attacks at the creature but the vengeful souls created a shield, blocking the attack.

"We have to do something," Malik hissed, drawing a card.

"Diabound, attack!" Tozokuo snapped. A spiral burst of energy struck the mage, sending him flying back through a pillar. Yami winced in pain and looked back at his friend.

"Mahado!"

"This time don't come back," Tozokuo growled, pointing at the mage. Diabound roared and launched another attack, seeming to make a direct hit.

Malik stared at the card he had drawn, face pale and mild panic in his eyes. He only looked up with he heard Mana's voice say "Hang in there master!" Lilac eyes widened when he saw the Dark Magician Girl clinging to Mahado's hand and lifting him towards the light. Seated at the edge of one of the holes in the ceiling he saw Mana knelt in meditation. He looked over at Yugi, letting the sudden realization distract him from the card he'd drawn.

"How was I supposed to realize the Mana was Dark Magician Girl!? I've only seen her what, twice?"

"Heh heh, told you...Yu-gi..." Bakura grinned despite his pain.

"This really isn't th- ..Malik!" Yugi's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the card in his hand. The blond froze, looking down at the card.

"It doesn't matter how many times I draw this..." he whispered. "I can't use it..."

Yami looked down at the card. "It's your card, Malik. I can't summon the gods without my Millennium Puzzle but you should-" the Pharaoh looked up suddenly as a voice rang in his ears.

_"No, he's right, Pharaoh."_

* * *

Yami blinked several times, eyes readjusting to the dark room they played in and looked at Marik. "What do you mean? Why can't he play Raa no Yoku-shin-ryuu"

"Oh, hikari can _play_ that card. That isn't the problem." The blond yami's eyes narrowed slightly. "But this isn't a card game, Pharaoh. You know that. And, while it is mostly my fault for not trying to stop him, my hikari did something terrible to Raa and fears retribution."

"Something terrible?"

"There can only be one Raa, Pharaoh. But hikari had the rare hunters make copies of him. You saw what happened to Rishid when he tried to use one of the fake cards. The real Raa punished him." Marik nodded slightly toward the table. "Even though Raa wouldn't punish him, hikari hasn't forgiven himself for it. Because of that, hikari lacks the conviction to _use_ Raa. He would just be summoning a creature that would refuse to fight or worse. There are only two people in the world who can _use_ Raa now. The chosen Pharaoh is one, which you can't since you're here and your character need the Millennium Puzzle to summon the gods. The other person is me."

"Well," **Bakura** drolled. "Technically Yugi could use it, but given this new information, I wouldn't allow it." The game master grinned. "Thanks for spoiling it for them."

"I didn't do anything. Pharaoh's hikari can't _use_ Raa. Not the right way."

"What do you mean "not the right way"?" Yami asked, but Marik suddenly seemed to lose interest in the conversation, his eyes looking to the Millennium Rod, which he still held in his hand. The former Pharaoh frowned and turned his attention back to the game.

* * *

AN: Annnnnd I'm just about to....PROLONG THE SERIES! Wooo!

So yeah, just gonna leave it there for now. I'll play with the next chapter before and after work today and then will hopefully get it up tomorrow after work. I have Tuesday off though :x :3

Hope you enjoyed this one. Fight scenes are a pain to write (I think anyway :x) so this is pretty similar to the anime but the next chapter should diverge sufficiently. And have more Bakura ________ _____ Oops! Almost gave it away :O ;)

PS: The more red in Tozokuo's eyes, the more in control the GM is. Don't forgot ;)

PSS: "My Ryou" has become Ryou's pet name to Akefia. *giggles* The more I type it, the more it makes me giggle. XD


	13. Chapter 14

AN: And here's what I didn't post less than 24 hours ago! I needed time to work out some dialog so that the really super special awesome uber important scene could still happen without me contradicting myself.

Really, I should have re-watched Season 5 before writing some of this stuff, but I have one of those poetic license things so I'm good. ^_^

More fight scenes, which I kinda of dodge around a little. Just watch season 5 episode 210 and you can fill in the blanks. I'll tell you one thing though, if you thought all the Bakura's were confusing, you'll just _love_ this chapter. Even I had trouble keeping up sometimes and I was writing it :p

I love the reviews. They sometimes help inspire me. Like consumedbylove. I kept running that issue through my head all day. I blame your review for why I was able to finish this chapter so fast :3 I hope you find my solution satisfactory :D

I'm a little surprised that no one who's reviewed seems to have noticed that other thing. Hmm. *whistles innocently* But I digress. Enjoy!

* * *

Priest Set clung distractedly to the reins of his horse, following behind the other priests. Even as they were racing into what promised to be an epic battle, his mind was on the pale girl who could call on the White Dragon as well as Master Akunadin.

'Was I imagining it? Did Master Akunadin really seem displeased that the Pharaoh was safe?' He let his mind wander from that topic. 'This isn't where I'm supposed to be...' A cry of pain from one of the guards escorting them drew him from his thoughts. 'But maybe this is where I'm needed.' "Don't slow down!" he shouted, charging forward.

"Shada!" Isis called out as she spotted the holder of the Millennium Ankh.

"The Pharaoh went to the center of town! There should be stairs leading underground! Go there!" he cried, sending his Ka spirit to deflect the angered souls that threatened his fellow priests.

* * *

Diabound's attacks sent both dark magicians and the young mage back. Yugi and Malik both had summoned monsters to defend Yami, but it seemed nothing could stand before the might of Diabound. Another series of attacks sent everyone back, leaving the Pharaoh open to a direct attack. Tozokuo laughed, ignoring Ryou's cries completely as he raised a hand, pointing to Yami.

"Die Pharaoh! Diabound!" The Ka spirit flew towards the Pharaoh, claws aimed to finish the job. Suddenly it was met with it's mirror image, a second Diabound catching the first and throwing it back. "That's impossible! You shouldn't be able to move!"

Bakura laughed as he climbed to his feet, Millennium Ring glowing brightly against his chest. "I was expecting you to try to punish me this time. I actually didn't have the energy to summon anything much less my Diabound when I came down here." Grabbing the ring with one hand, russet eyes raised to meet Tozokuo's. "It was risky, but I managed to redirect your "punishment" using this and replenished my strength." Bakura's Diabound roared, launching an attack at Tozokuo's.

"You forget that my Diabound is protected by the souls of Kul Elna!" the thief cried.

"And you forget that I'm you!" Bakura snapped back, raising his left hand. The souls that had began to gather into a shield wavered uncertainly for just a moment, long enough for the attack to connect with the first Diabound's chest.

Tozokuo sneered, hand clutching his chest, eyes blazing red and glaring at Bakura. Spirits swirled around him. "Impressive. But the spirits won't listen to you again. You've sided with the Pharaoh, after all. That makes you their enemy as well."

"So what? I sided with the Pharaoh. Doesn't mean I've forgiven him." Bakura grinned at the possessed thief. "Oh sure, I had to sit and think about the information you had Akunadin slip me. At first I thought that I was fine knowing that the priest's fate was worse than any punishment I could dream up. That, knowing Akunumkanon wasn't directly responsible for what happened in Kul Elna, I could just let it go after over three thousand years. But it's not enough." Yami looked at Bakura as he spoke, taking in what the other was saying.

"Just saying "Oh well, he didn't know" or "He had the best of intentions". That doesn't forgive what happened. For the Pharaoh to just "not know" that an entire village was wiped out for his precious sense of peace...That's unforgivable. Completely inexcusable. That would be like Akunumkanon just coming up and saying "Oh, I'm so sorry Akefia. My bad.". Sorry doesn't change the fact that I lost my family and had my life ruined." Bakura's Diabound roared, lunging at Tozokuo's. "Sorry doesn't take back everything I suffered." The two Ka spirits wrestled in the air above them. "I'll _never_ forgive Akunumkanon nor Pharaoh. I just hate them less than I hate you."

Tozokuo raised a brow, urging his Diabound to fight off it's opponent. Standing at the bottom of the stairwell, Set, Isis, Karim, and Siamun watched silently.

"It's obvious by the look in your eyes," Bakura continued, clenching his fists tightly. "You're the game master right now. Or should I just call you by your real name, Zorc? After all, we've known each other long enough." He chuckled at the other's annoyance. "You've lied to me for three thousand years. Told me that there was only one way to get revenge. I was five years old, scared and alone. It was hardly fair to seduce a child like that. And then sealing me in the Millennium Ring with promise that my revenge could still be had." He pointed a finger at Tozokuo/Zorc, his Diabound seeming to have an edge on the other's for the moment as his anger grew. "The last straw was when you stole Ryou away. You didn't even need me here for the shadow game to go on. I figured it out finally."

"Well do hurry and get to the point," Tozokuo/Zorc scoffed. "I've a seal to break."

"When you sealed me within the Millennium Ring, you fused a part of yourself with my soul. In turn, the portion of my soul that I sealed in the Millennium Puzzle was entirely you. But you wouldn't _need_ me here if you didn't leave some part behind to "keep me in check" as it were. Even if you break the seal and summon Zorc in this world, you can't get free unless you also have me. That's why you took Ryou. You knew I would come for him." Ryou's eyes lit up at that comment.

Tozokuo/Zorc shrugged. "So you figured it out." He clapped half heartedly. "Congratulations. But you've spoiled the game for the other players now. Hnn, what am I to do with you." He tapped his chin. "Such a troublesome rule breaker." He lifted a hand to Bakura, ignoring the creatures waging war overhead even as debris was knocked loose by their combat.

"That won't work on me anymore," Bakura smirked, holding up the Millennium Ring.

"Who said I had to attack _you_ to punish you?" Tozokuo/Zorc laughed, the hand moving to point at Ryou. Chocolate eyes widened at the threat. He had seen the pain this "punishment" caused in Malik and Yugi. Knew it was even enough to hurt Bakura. He squeezed his eyes shut reflexively and waited for the attack to come.

"Leave him out of this!" Bakura roared.

"Ryou!" he heard Yugi and Malik cry out. Other voices called out, but nothing happened. Cautiously Ryou opened an eye half way and saw that the hand pointed toward him trembled violently, crimson eyes staring at the appendage in annoyance.

"Stop fighting me, Tozokuo," he muttered under his breath. Slowly the hand closed and the frustrated thief retracted his arm with a snarl, turning his attention to the more immediate threat.

'H-he stopped him from hurting me...' Ryou drew in a breath, looking up at his captor and then to Bakura. 'Akefia stopped him...'

"You can't win," Tozokuo/Zorc laughed, raising his arms. A red glow bathed his form and his Diabound grew larger, suddenly overpowering Bakura's Ka. Mahado surged forward to attack joined by Dark Magician Girl, Dious (Set's Ka, I think that's it's name), and Karim's Curse of Dragon. Siamun moved to check on the Pharaoh, Isis summoning her Holy Elf to tend to his and the teen's injuries.

Bakura grit his teeth as he watched the vengeful souls shield all of their attacks. As promised, he could no longer get their attention and he searched for some weakness in their defense.

* * *

Honda leaned against the rock formation once they had finally reached it. "Man what I wouldn't give for a horse right now."

"Or a golf cart," Anzu sighed, leaning next to him. Seto crossed his arms over his chest and looked annoyed, Jounouchi standing near him.

"So let's see here...Once we reach the rock we head...north east and the Pharaoh's tomb should be just over a ridge, partially hidden. Right?" Honda looked at the others for confirmation.

"That's the easy part. Then we have to get through the tomb and hope jii-chan is right. If Yami's real name isn't there, then what do we do?" Anzu bowed her head.

"Hey now, we have to think positive, right Jounouchi?" the brunette looked passed the CEO to the blond, who shook his head and looked at his friend.

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm sure we'll find it. Just hope jii-chan's memory is a sharp as he said it was."

"Then let's hurry," Seto tsked, heading off.

"Hey! Are you sure that's the right way?" Honda asked.

"It's obviously the right way," the CEO snapped. "Now stop arguing and lets keep moving. We have a lot of ground to cover and time is of the essence."

Jounouchi stared after Seto, honey brown eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, that guy's just so much fun to travel with," Anzu huffed. "He has a point though. Come on guys!" she called, rushing to catch up with Seto.

"Yeah..." the blond mutter distractedly. Honda walked beside him.

"What's bugging you? Seto's always like this."

"Hmn. It's nothing," Jounouchi lied, shoving his hands in his pockets and quickening his pace. 'Something not right here...'

* * *

Tozokuo's Diabound, which was now fused with another creature(1), launched a series of consecutive blasts, the first wave directed at the summoned Ka spirits, the second at those gathered on the ground. As the dust settled, Karim seemed to have taken the worst of the attack. Isis rushed to his side, worrying over him.

Yugi looked up to realize he wasn't hurt too badly because Malik had shielded him. Lilac met amethyst and he offered the shorter teen a reassuring smile. "I-I'm fine, Yugi."

Bakura raised himself up on his elbows, trembling at the effort. "Damn it...we were so close..." He looked to Ryou, the teen watching on helplessly.

Tozokuo/Zorc laughed at them. "You can't defeat my Diabound. He's fueled by the anger and hatred of Kul Elna. You can't appease their hatred and so Diabound just grows stronger!"

Yami slowly got to his feet and mad his way toward the possessed thief, ignoring his priests' questioning voices. The souls moved to block his path and he lifted his gaze to meet them. "Oh? What do you think you can do by yourself, Pharaoh? You've lost. I have three Millennium Items now, including yours. I've defeated everything you and your miserable allies have thrown at me. Or are you going to beg for mercy? You know I don't know the meaning of that term."

Yami shook his head. "Souls of Kul Elna...take me." Tozokuo/Zorc raised a questioning brow, arms crossing over his chest. "I have been thinking about what Bakura said. He's right. What happened to this village is inexcusable."

"Pharaoh," Siamun breathed, but Yami raised a hand to silence any further protests. Bakura's eyes widened slightly.

"Even though my father didn't know of this...tragedy...that so many lives were lost to create the Millennium Items...That ignorance is not an excuse." The Pharaoh shook his head. "I know in my heart that if my friends or, worse, my Aibou had suffered like this, I would harbor the same kind of hatred. That I would lust for revenge like he has, be it fifteen years or a million." Straightening up, he balled his hands into fists. "Bakura...no, Tozokuo Akefia. I don't know if it's enough...I don't know if anything I could do would ever be enough, but if my life will put these souls to rest, then I accept that responsibility."

The crimson color faded from Tozokuo's eyes and the thief grinned, holding out the Millennium Scales. "Then let it be done!" The souls lunged at Yami, plunging into his body hungrily and leaving the Pharaoh in a state of shock, shivering as if he had been plunged into ice water.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi cried, fighting against Malik's grip.

"No...you can't help him Yugi..." the tomb keeper whispered, lilac eyes watching on helplessly.

Bakura trembled, pushing himself onto his knees, eyes fixed on Yami in disbelief. 'This...this didn't happen...' "This didn't happen last time...Why...why would he do this? He'll die..."

Set frowned at the Pharaoh, blue eyes trying to figure out what exactly was happening. He felt the urge to rush to the Pharaoh's side and protect him despite his injuries. Up until now he had listened to his instincts, but he knew it would be pointless. There wasn't anything anyone could do to save the Pharaoh from the wrath of Kul Elna. Part of him wondered if this was all still some sort of dream or illusion.

The priest further questioned what was before his eyes when a warmth glow surrounded Yami. The light stretched up and took shape, towering over the young Pharaoh. Siamun gasped, eyes widening as he recognized the figure.

"Akunumkanon..."

"Akunumkanon..." Tozokuo echoed, eyes wide with disbelief as they met the former Pharaoh's eyes. Akunumkanon spread his arms wide, welcoming the souls to attack him and spare his son. Without question, the spirits launched themselves at the shade, vanishing within him as he accepted them openly. "...This is...impossible..." the thief breathed.

Bakura felt a shudder run through him as he watched slack-jawed. "This didn't happen..." he whispered again.

"Diabound?!" Tozokuo cried out as his Ka shrank, no longer fueled by the souls of Kul Elna. Akunumkanon looked back at his son and to the priests sorrowfully, his eyes meeting Bakura's for a moment.

"A...Akunumkanon..." Bakura whispered almost reverently.

"Father..." Yami looked up at the man, mind flooding with warm memories of the father he had all but forgotten.

"Akunumkanon is guiding the souls of Kul Elna to the afterlife," Mahado explained aloud.

"A final act of redemption..." Bakura whispered. He felt Malik's hand on his shoulder but couldn't tear his eyes away from the shade of Akunumkanon.

"Bakura..." Ryou looked away from the former Pharaoh and to his yami. 'Is he...crying?'

"Are you that easily appeased!?" Tozokuo shouted, eyes slowly becoming engulfed in red once more. "Tear him apart!" Instead, the shade slowly dispersed, taking with it the souls of Kul Elna.

"Mahado!" Yami called out. The mage leapt to action, jamming his staff against Diabound. Tozokuo/Zorc growled, clutching the Millennium Scales close at the stab of pain.

"I have been waiting for this moment," the former priest shouted, forcing his attack into the Ka spirit. Diabound's body bulged as the magic swelled within it before it was torn apart form the inside out. Tozokou/Zorc cried out in agony, eyes wide at the pain that tore through him.

"Akefia!" Ryou looked up worriedly as the thief staggered back, barely keeping to his feet.

"It's over, Tozokuo," Yami announced. Behind him the priests gathered close. Yugi and Malik stood at either side of Bakura, watching silently, the former resisting the urge to run up to his yami and chew him out for scaring him as he had or at the very least tackling him.

Bakura rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before getting to his feet and stepping forward, wanting to see if it was really over.

* * *

AN: (1)I don't' know what it's name was. It was a flying eye-ball thing. :p

Oh, we all know it's not over until the giant monster man sings.

Oh but there's be plenty of time for that later. In the mean time-OMG LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S A DISTRACTION! *runs away*

Tune in next time to see what happens next! :D


	14. Chapter 15

AN: Oh mah guh, I've almost hit 100 reviews! You people are awesome :D (Fushigi Akugi(which is 14 chapters long and took like 2 years to write), only had 51 reviews. I've never gotten a lot of reviews for my fics, so I'm happy :3)

I _was_ going to tell you that I posted a super cool video on youtube to the tune of "In The Dark Of The Night" from Anastasia that was all awesome and featured Thief King Bakura. And I was going to tell you to go check it out.

But I can't. Apparently that song can't be used because it violates regulations or some such nonsense. So instead I'll just tell you that I spent time I could have been writing on making a super cool video that I don't know what to do with now except enjoy privately. *pout cry cry*

I did come up with this. Man I feel like I'm plagiarizing and stuff. I mean, I sort of am, but that's because my story and season 5 are at a point where a lot of things have to happen. So I'm flipping between youtube and OpenOffice to make sure I get scenes right and have some dialog that I couldn't put better accurately portrayed (for as accurate as I can get using a Hong Kong sub).

Don't get me wrong, though. I did change things. And still no one has seemed to noticed one thing I did (no one who's reviewed anyway). And usually I'm laughing at how accurate people guess what I'm doing. Ah well, the evil thing I did is spelled out in this chapter. Bwa ha ha ha ha.

But something sad happens too. Go get some tissue. I'll wait. In the mean time I'll just remind you all that, in case you'd forgotten, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. As I've said before, if I did it would be less card games and more yaoi. And stuff like this would have happened. :3

Annnnnnd moving on! Please enjoy and thank you again for reading and reviewing! *bows*

* * *

Marik watched the two seated at the table with no outward trace of emotion except a brief hiss when Malik had shielded Yugi. He knew, however, that his hikari would be fine. His eyes moved to the game master, noting the emotions in the other's eyes.

Mostly he seemed annoyed with something. The yami assumed it was the disobedience his "pawn" had shown in stopping the game master from carrying out his threat on Ryou. The Pharaoh, on the other hand, seemed cautiously hopeful that the game would draw to a close without Zorc being summoned.

Marik looked back at the playing field, which showed the scene being played out as if a movie were being protected on the table. He tugged on his restraints, testing to see if the game master was paying him any attention and still found his bindings holding firmly, though something had changed. They had loosen marginally, meaning "**Bakura**"'s attention was divided. The blond toyed with the idea of informing the Pharaoh that his air of caution was justified but kept to his silent vigil.

'If Pharaoh doesn't know already, he is at least anticipating...' lilac eyes deepened to a shade closer to true purple as, at the edge of his peripheral vision, he caught the smirk that crossed the game master's features. He winced slightly before his face became an emotionless mask once more.. 'Be careful hikari.'

* * *

Tozokuo/Zorc trembled, legs threatening to buckle as he was left defenseless, strength waning. Ryou looked up at the thief, concerned for the real Tozokuo.

"You've lost, Tozokuo," Yami announced, adopting a confident pose and standing before the others.

"It won't end this way..." the thief strained, eyes still burning blood red and staring down at the Pharaoh. He turned away, dropping into a crouch over the Millennium Tablet and setting the scales into their recess.

"We have the remaining items, Tozokuo. You can't break the seal on Zorc," Yami called to the struggling thief. Ignoring him with a dark grin and wild eyes, Tozokuo/Zorc set the puzzle and ring into their places as well and struggled to rise. "Give up. You've lost."

A chuckle caught the group's attention and all eyes fell on the robed figure that stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Master Akunadin?" Set questioned the man, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"All of the Millennium Items are together once more," the elder priest grinned.

Isis gasped. "The Millennium Key! Where's is Priest Shada!?" Her only reply from the priest as he approached was another chuckle.

"The time has come," he announced darkly. Tozokuo/Zorc looked back over his shoulder at them with a low laugh. Shadows seemed to seep from his body, gathering before him before to flew away. With a pained cry, the thief staggered to face them, hands rising to grasp at his robe as he slowly dropped to his knees, biting back a second cry.

_"I have no more use for this pawn,"_ a disembodied voice boomed overhead.

"Akefia?" Ryou's eyes widened as the thief's body began to turn to coarse sand before him.

"Bastard!" Bakura yelled to the ceiling, hands balling into fists.

"I....can...still...do this..." Tozokuo strained, one hand reaching to his back beneath his robe and drawing a dagger. With a quick, desperate motion, he slashed at the ropes binding Ryou's wrists, letting the knife fall from his faltering grasp and looking at the stunned teen. "D-don't...you...dare..." he all but growled, brushing sand-fingers against Ryou's cheek. "Don't...you...dare cry..." he forced a grin. "I...deserve worse...My Ryou..." he looked up at Yami and Bakura before falling forward onto his hands and crying out as his body crumbled away leaving only his clothes and a scattering pile of sand.

"Akefia!" Ryou whimpered.

"Master...Aku...nadin..."

The priests looked to the stairway as Shada appeared, leaning heavily against the wall. Yugi took that moment to grab Malik's hand and drag the blond away from the others to help Ryou get loose. Bakura wheeled around to watch the scene play out, vowing silently to get Zorc back for his past self as well. Yami broke out of his trance when Shada spoke again.

"My...Millennium Key..." Shada reached his hands out to Akunadin, grasping his shoulders. "Return it...please..."

"Unhand me," the elder priest snarled, pushing the other back. Weakened, Shada stumbled and fell to the ground.

"What's gotten into you, Akunadin?!" Siamun cried, moving to attend to the fallen priest.

Malik carefully cut the rope around Ryou's ankles and Yugi gently rubbed the teen's wrists, looking for injuries. Ryou reached away suddenly and lifted one of the bracelets Tozokuo had been wearing before looking at his friends.

"Thanks...We should grab the Millennium Items off the slate,'" he said lowly, looking to the three items as he slipped the bracelet on. Yugi nodded, moving automatically for the puzzle.

"Bastard!" Bakura snarled, suddenly lunching at the priest as he caught a glint of red in his good eye. The elder priest grinned, looking at the thief, instantly stopping him mid-step.

"Bakura!" Yami turned on Akunadin, who laughed.

"I told you, the time has come!" With those words, all gathered save Akunadin found themselves frozen. "By the power of the dark lord, time has stopped for all but me!" he announced, arms raised. He moved then to Priest Set. "You are not fit to be the Pharaoh," he informed Yami as he took the Millennium Rod and turn to Isis. "Millennium Rod. Millennium Necklace. And finally," he grinned, tipping his head back as his fingers fastened onto his Millennium Eye. With a cry of half triumph, half agony, he wretched the item from it's home of fifteen long years.

The elder priest as he sauntered toward the Millennium Slate, an amused smirk falling into place as he saw the three teens frozen in the attempt to retrieve the items Tozokuo had laid in place. Seeing that Malik's foot impeded his placement of the Millennium Rod, he grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt and tossed him toward the others, laughing at the grunt of pain the blond pain as he slid several feet after landing.. Turning to Yugi, he merely placed his hand on the short teen's forehead and gave him a mighty shove, toppling him painfully onto his back and earning a growl from Yami. (1)

Finally he looked down at Ryou before glancing to Bakura. "It seems your host is just as bad as you, Bakura." Unhindered this time, he pointed a hand, palm open, at the teen. "Batsu."

The thief roared, struggling to move, though no effort could be seen. Ryou hugged himself, momentarily allowed to move, and bit his lip to deny the game master the pleasure of drawing a pained cry from him. A sound kick in the ribs moved the teen out of his way and left him lying on the ground, breathlessly panting and once more immobilized.

"Now then," Akunadin spoke, bending to the task of placing the remaining items.

* * *

Marik was shouting every swear word he knew in every language he knew, all aimed at the smiling game master. Yami was fairly certain that some of the words uttered weren't in any real language, but felt them appropriate enough as he was biting his tongue from saying worse.

"What's going on," he asked, raising his voice to be hear over the raging yami.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Zorc (formerly **Bakura** I hope that's less confusing) grinned, lifting an item from below the edge of the table and setting it into view. "As the game master, I posses three tools to use as I choose. This one," he gestured to the hour glass he had placed on the table, "for instance, allows me to stop time for all pieces that aren't in my control."

"Wait, Akunadin is-"

"If you had been on time, you probably would have figured that out sooner," Zorc tsked. "Now the game is going to move to the next stage. All of the Millennium Items have been gathered and returned to-" he paused and snapped his fingers, a band of shadows moving cover Marik's mouth. "Much better," he smirked at the stifled rantings of the blond yami. "As I was saying, now that all of the Millennium Items have been gathered, the seal on my true form is broken in the game and Zorc the Dark One will come into play."

"So if I don't defeat Zorc, then I lose," Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, even better. Not only will you die when you lose, but so will the other players as well as our...unexpected guests." He grinned, waving a hand to show the Pharaoh an image of Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu frozen before the entrance of a cave.

"My friends!" Yami gasped, getting to his feet.

"Sit," Zorc commanded sharply, the Pharaoh begrudgingly complying. "They thought they could sneak in without me noticing. The game master sees all, I'm afraid." He paused to laugh, waving the image away. "They came looking for your name. And the fools might actually have had a good idea as to where it might be found. Too bad they can't move. But that doesn't concern us. Why don't we see what Akunadin does next. I'm certain it will be amusing." He glanced at the still seething Marik, who growled at him for lack of being able to continue his tirade. "I'm leaving that muzzle on him. I like it."

* * *

Jounouchi stared into the shadowed entrace of the cave they had arrived at. According to Sugoroku, this was the entrance to the Pharaoh's tomb.

But why couldn't they move? The blond's mind turned this information over as he stared into Seto's eyes, the CEO standing just inside, blue eyes focused on the trio.

'We must have been found out,' he thought, frustrated.

"What's the hold up? I thought we were in a hurry." The brunette smirked before turning away, coat flowing behind him with a flourish. "If you're going to just stand their and waste time, I'll just go on without you."

'Why can Seto move? Ever since we came in, he's been acting weird. There has to be a reason...and dammit I'm going to find out. If I could just move...'

* * *

Priest Set stared in disbelief at the immense shade of the alleged "Zorc" loomed over the Millennium Slate, peering down at Akunadin.

"And so you have returned, creator of the Millennium Items" the demon spoke. "Have you come to make a deal with me then? I will grant you your heart's desire in exchange for your servitude."

"Yes," Akunadin spoke, looking up at Zorc. "I have only one wish. I want my son, Set, to be the Pharaoh."

The young priest's eyes widened. 'Akunadin is...my father? That...can't be true, can it?' He shivered inwardly, searching his memories. 'No...He was Priest Set's father. If it is true that I was Set in some past life, then perhaps he was...hnn...I'm just confusing myself. I think I know what happened. This is a game. Like the Duel Monsters World virtual reality game. When I entered, I was placed in this role as Priest Set by whoever the game master is. But then why isn't Yugi placed in the Pharaoh's role? Why are Yugi, Malik and Bakura here in their normal clothes? And there are two Bakuras...one is wearing a top someone in this world would wear. I have to find the answers to this puzzle.'

"Your wish will be granted. Now accept my power, Akunadin." Zorc held out a hand, bathing the priest in a purple ray of energy. With a cry of pain, his form changed and he turned to face the others. Now he was clad in a dark purple robe with a matching cloak and had wild, red hair. His face was completely hidden behind a mask that was mostly smooth and white with a line of gold running down the right half. The left had the appearance of muscle tissue. He had but a lone eye on the left that appeared as the Millennium Eye, which rested it's gaze squarely on Set.

* * *

Zorc laughed, gaining Yami attention once more. "Now, Akunadin's level increases and he gains the powers of a dark mage. He is now the Shadow Priest!(2)"

"Shadow Priest?" the Pharaoh grit his teeth, staring at the game master.

"Pharaoh, do you remember what happened? Despite some...minor changes, things are occurring as they did in the past. Last time, you sealed Zorc and yourself away in order to stop him," Zorc grinned. "Heh, but this time I won't let you." He waved his hand over the edge of the table, another hour glass rising into view. "Now that all of the Millennium Items are in place, I can use this hour glass." He flipped the device upright, sand falling to the vacant chamber below. "When the last grain of sand falls, Zorc will be revived." He laughed, sitting back in his seat triumphantly. "What can you do, Pharaoh?"

* * *

AN: (1) Well, it looks like it that they can't move or talk. So I'm just having Bakura and Yami making angry noises. Hope that's ok :D

(2)It *sounds* like he's calling Akunadin "Yami no Daishinkan". I can't figure out what Daishinkan means, but it doesn't seem to be "official" like that horribad sub I'm watching calls him (stupid Hong Kong sub :( ). Shinkan seems to mean priest though. Correct me if I'm wrong so I can learn :D (It was either that or call him "The Great Shadow Magus", which I thought sounded weird. And too long.)

Man, episode 211 has a lot of things going on in it. I think I'll stop here for now. Let all this new information sink in.

*Gathers Ryou into arms and cuddles* Poor thing. Having to watch Tozokuo die like that and then being punished. *feeds cookies*


	15. Chapter 16

AN: you people are spoiling me with reviews. They make me happy :3

Granted just the page views and visitor count make me happy, but I like reviews. They make me feel all tingly. Or is that knives...

To clear something up, Priest Set is Seto at the moment. Regular Seto is Zorc in disguise. Surprise!

A lot of people were lost on that fact. Sorry, I'll try to be more clear in the future. I hope this makes sense throughout this chapter.

BTW, review number 100 was Kris Phantom. OMG I'm in triple digits! *dances* Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you keep enjoying! I have plans, you know :O

I also have a drawing that I actually think is coming along very cute and awesome. I think you'll all be pleased when I get around to showing it off. I can't yet, though. It happens in a later chapter. Like post-Yami no RPG. I think you'll like it. *tease tease*

Um...what else...hmmm...I can't think of anything. If you have questions, let me know.

* * *

Akunadin held a hand before him, reveling in the new power granted him by Zorc. He could feel the dark power coursing through him like blood, causing the air around him to vibrate as if anticipating the destruction the Shadow Priest could cause with little effort. He gazed at his son, who stood to the right of the Pharaoh while the one called Bakura stood to his left, still frozen in his failed attempt to attack the priest moments before.

"Now, my Shadow Priest," Zorc's shade rumbled behind him. "You have the power to realize your wish."

Seto's mind turned over the idea of the man who had just quite literally sold his soul to the devil being his father. 'Perhaps he was my character's father. But this is all some sort of game, isn't it? So there's no need to-' his thoughts trailed off as another voice whispered in him mind.

_'Mother said that he had gone to war and been killed in battle.' _With this voice, which sounded so much like his own, came images of a man dressed in nobility mounted on a horse and riding away from his wife and son. _'When I became a priest, he was the one who trained me. Taught me...taught us everything we knew.'_ More images came, showing the elder priest aiding Priest Set in his studies and showing him how to hold a sword.

Seto narrowed his eyes. 'Us? We? This man is nothing to me,' he thought adamantly. 'He's just an illusion created by a computer. This is just a game. It has to be.'

"Set, I will reveal the truth to you now. The former Pharaoh, Akunumkanon, was my brother." Akunadin pointed at Seto. "It is you who should be Pharaoh, not him," he turned his hand to the Pharaoh, dark energy gathering around him. "So if I remove the current Pharaoh, you will inherit the throne as is your birth right!" he laughed, launching a blast of energy at Yami.

At the last possible moment, a bright flash of gold and white appeared before the Pharaoh, deflecting the attack and protecting the Pharaoh and company.

* * *

Zorc growled at the scene before them. "What? Someone is protecting the Pharaoh?"

"You forgot to mention," Yami smirked, lifting his hand from under the table, a golden item resembling the head of a sarcophagus fitting in the palm of his hand. "Isn't it a good thing I found it?" the former Pharaoh grinned, violet eyes flashing.

Marik would have stuck his tongue out at Zorc, but because of the band of shadows still covering his mouth he couldn't. This made him a little sad.

"I see," Zorc smirked, producing another hour glass from his side of the table. "I'll just have to do something about that then. With this, my last hour glass, I can turn back time, negating the effect of your little trinket."

"What?" Yami tightened his grip on the item.

"Say goodbye to Hasan, Pharaoh," Zorc laughed, raising the hourglass dramatically as he prepared to activate it's affect. In that instant, Akunadin's attack was redirected out of the game world, firing up from the table. Startled, Zorc's hand lowered _(AN: I feel the need to point out that he still looks like Bakura so that no one is imagining Zorc in all his glory sitting at the table. That would be silly...someone draw that and send me a link :D)_ crimson eyes following the path of the blast as it soared above them and rained back down to the playing field. Two blasts landed on the game master's side of the table, the first shattering the time-freezing hour glass. The second cut across Zorc's hand as it destroyed the time reversing hour glass.

"My hourglasses!"

Marik's body shook with muffled laughter as the game master clutched his injured hand, glaring at a smug Yami.

"Because of Hasan, you've lost two of your tools, Zorc," the former Pharaoh smirked. "Now my friends are free."

* * *

Honda stumbled forward a few steps as the spell that had held them in place dispersed.

"Huh, what was that about?" the brunette muttered, regaining his composure.

"It was pretty- Jounouchi?" Anzu looked at the blond as he stalked into the entrace of the tomb.

"Something's not right with Seto," he growled in response, barely noticing when the others followed after him.

"Seto?" Honda blinked. "Since when did you call Kaiba by his first name?"

"I'll explain later. Come on, he can't be too far head," Jounouchi called back, breaking into a sprint and cursing himself for slipping up in front of his friends. No one knew that he and Seto had started dating. The CEO had wanted to keep their interactions minimal so as to protect his image. Jounouchi hadn't told the others because he feared their reactions.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he focused on finding Seto and avoiding the traps Sugoroku had warned them of.

* * *

Free to move once more, Malik pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his sore back and wincing as he touched scrapes left by sliding across the stone floor. Yugi scurried away from the imposing shade of Zorc, seeking a safe route back to the others.

Ryou, being unfortunately close to Akunadin, found his attempts to flee thwarted by a foot landing heavily on his back. 'Why am I always getting stepped on?' he moaned silently, looking up at the transformed Akunadin.

"If you value your life, you'll move your Ra-damned foot," Bakura snarled, taking a step forward.

"Such violent threats from someone who's spirit is so exhausted," Akunadin laughed.

Bakura spared his dia diank a glance knowing that the corrupted priest was right. He knew that none of the others likely had enough strength at the moment to pose a threat to him. He tired not to look at Ryou, focusing his attention on the threat before them. They would have to rely on Hasan for now.

"Now then, Set," Akunadin looked to the priest once more. "Come stand by my side. Together we can defeat the Pharaoh and you can claim your birth right and rule Egypt as you were meant to!"

Priest Set straighted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not interested in being the Pharaoh," he announced. There was a moment of silence, all eyes falling on the priest. "I don't care if you are Set's father, I refuse to play the part of your son."

Yugi, having managed to edge his way back to the others, looked up at Priest Set, amethyst eyes meaning sapphire. 'He...no, it's not possible...'

"My son, can you not feel the royal blood in your veins? It is your destiny to be Pharaoh! Not the weak offspring of my brother!"

Yami shot the corrupted priest a dark glare. "You call my father and I weak, but at least he would not have sold his soul to the devil. My father wanted to protect Egypt and bring peace, not bury it in darkness!"

Akunadin laughed. "My brother was a fool. It was I who bore the brunt of protecting our people. It was I who decided that, to make my brother's dream of true peace a reality, I would bare the burden of slaughtering this village and creating the Millennium Items. What is the cost of one hundred lives lost to protect all of Egypt's people when your father sent thousands of solders to their deaths because he hesitated? War was upon us and he only wanted to talk peace. Had he listened to me, the loss of life would have been minimal!"

Akunadin paused. "But even as the death toll climbed in the war he had passively tried to avoid...the people still rallied behind him...The was the great Pharaoh. The light. I decided then that, if he were the light, I would become the dark. I would do whatever necessary to make my brother's dreams of peace a reality, even at the cost of this village."

"Akunadin, you used your brother as an excuse to bury yourself into the dark arts. You were fueled by your own greed," Hasan spoke evenly.

"Hasan, you are the protector of Pharaohs. You of all beings should know the truth. Akunumkanon and I were born twins! The only reason my brother was made Pharaoh is because he cried louder!"

"You knew..." Siamun breathed out, suddenly understanding the priest's hatred for his brother.(1)

"For my brother, I gave up everything," Akunadin continued. "I even gave up my wife and my son, Set. I killed innocents. All out of loyalty for my brother."

Bakura scoffed. "So, even though you knew your brother wouldn't approve of what happened here, you went behind his back and did it. That's some twisted sense of loyalty."

"That coming from a thief," Malik pointed out, standing beside Bakura.

"Silence!" the dark priest snapped. His tone softened as he turned his gaze back to his son. "Set, come to me. Stand by my side and you can be the Pharaoh. It is your birth right, not his!" he shouted, pointing at Yami.

Hasan looked back at Set as if to say something, but the priest merely shrugged, seeming unfazed by all this new information.

"I told you I am not interested."

"Set-"

"I cannot be persuaded otherwise. You aren't my father," Set snapped.

"The White Dragon is your guardian, Set!" Akunadin raised his voice. "All you need to do is claim it and you would be the more powerful Pharaoh that has lived! It is your destiny!"

"White Dragon...Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Set's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed once more. "To claim said dragon, you would have me kill an innocent woman(2). Even if I weren't against such an act, I would still not want to be the Pharaoh. He can have that title," he gestured to Yami. "I'll play as I see fit and it seems my role is to stand at the Pharaoh's side, not push him down. I will say this one last time, I have no interest in being the Pharaoh."

There was a moment of stunned silence when Yami's eyes widened and he whispered. "K-Kaiba?"

Priest Set glanced at the Pharaoh and then back to Akunadin. "Apparently I'm Set. I suppose you should call me by that for now."

"Enough talk," Akunadin roared, gathering energy once more and aiming it at Yami. "Either way, if the Pharaoh dies, you will become the new Pharaoh, my son!" Hasan moved to block the attack once more.

* * *

"Zorc, what's the meaning of this!? How did Kaiba get here? Why is he controlling Set?" Yami shouted at the game master.

"He showed up when your friends did," Zorc shrugged. "I thought it would be more fun to let him join the game. However he doesn't' seem to want to play. It's a bit troublesome, but it is of little consequence."

Yami pounded a fist on the table. "Damn you-"

"Now now, you should really be paying attention. After all, how long do you think your Hasan will hold out?" He laughed. "But something's missing from this scene, isn't it?"

"Missing?"

"Yes. All of the players are gathered together in this room now, correct? But one of the important characters isn't present. Wouldn't it be a shame if he missed out on Zorc's arrival? After he worked so hard to see it?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Tozokuo Akefia."

"Let me show you a trick. You might find it useful if you live to fight Zorc, as you so intend. It's just a matter of transferring soul energy from one target to another. Let me see, who should I pick...I can't use Bakura's energy or he would die and where would be the fun in that?" He grinned, glancing to Marik and them back to the playing field. "Oh, I have an idea. I'll tap into three sources of energy. That way they won't be too weak to play later. What was it you called them, Marik? Hikaris?"

* * *

Malik suddenly staggered back, Bakura moving instinctively to grab the teen as his knees gave out. The blond shuddered, gritting his teeth as the life points on his duel disk suddenly dropped by half of what remained.

Yugi let out a soft, startled cry, hugging himself and leaning against a pillar. Yami moved to his Aibou's side, violet eyes narrowing as he watched the numbers on the teen's duel disk dropping as well.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, gasping at the sudden, unexplainable loss he felt, not knowing what had happened to him. Bakura growled, knowing that his hikari must have suffered the same fate as the other teens.

In the center of the room, the energy that had been stolen suddenly collided, causing a small tornado appear. The sand and clothes at the foot of the Millennium Slate were pulled into the swirling vacuum and began to take shape. Ryou looked up, eyes wide as the sand became flesh once more, leaving Tozokuo Akefia in it's wake, the thief standing before the Pharaoh and company with a cocky grin, eyes glowing crimson.

"I came back," he announced, laughing. The priests and Siamun whispered amongst themselves (3).

"Bastard, you used Ryou, Malik, and Yugi to bring him back!? What the hell are you planning?" Bakura shouted.

"I'm back to move things along," Tozokuo smirked, turning toward Akunadin. "Don't you have something more important to do than go on about your motives?" he grinned, looking back at Set. "You're mission is to get the Blue Eyes White Dragon for Priest _Set_ and prepare him to become the new Pharaoh."

Set scoffed, arms folded over his chest as he watched impassively.

"Isn't it a sad though? The priest and the woman who holds the White Dragon have been drawn to each other since their childhood. Fate can be so cruel, but it is Lord Zorc's wish." Tozokuo laughed.

Akunadin nodded, moving toward his son. Tozokuo reached down to grab Ryou by the hair with his right hand, jerking the teen up so he sat on his knees. He grinned at Bakura as he made a move to rush to his hikari's aid and raised his left arm. "Come forth, Diabound!"

Bakura skid to a halt, growling as the creature arose behind it's master and aimed an attack at him. He brought his arms up in a feeble attempt to protect himself when he felt a presence before him. Lowering his guard, he saw Yami had moved to protect him and, in turn, Hasan was deflecting the attack from the Pharaoh.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid you can't have him back yet," the thief chuckled.

"A-akefia," Ryou looked back at Tozokuo only to have his hair jerked sharply in response.

Akunadin stood before Set, trying to persuade him with both magic and presence to join him, but the priest stood firm. "I don't know what's going on here, but I control Priest Set and I choose not to play by your rules."

"Then I will give you no other choice," Akunadin replied, throwing a hand out to his side and opening a portal. Before Set could react, he was thrown through the portal, the dark priest following close behind.

"Kaiba!" Yami called, moving to try and follow after them, but his path was blocked by Diabound's snake head.

"No need to rush off, Pharaoh. The fun's just getting started!" Tozokuo laughed. The ground began to shake suddenly as the Millennium Tablet sank into the floor and out of reach. "As the sands run from the hourglass, counting down the seconds until Zorc revives, no one can touch the Millennium Items. Ah, but just standing around would be boring, wouldn't it? Instead, let's play a new game to pass the time." He laughed again as his Diabound opened it's mouth, breathing out a black fog.

"No! Ryou!" Bakura shouted, charging toward the thief, intent on getting to Ryou before it was too late.

"Bakura!" The teen reached out toward his yami, the two just managing to grasp the other's hand when the darkness engulfed them.

* * *

AN: OMG they got to touch each other!

Buuuuut you'll just have to read the next chapter to see if it makes a difference.

(1) Ah right, there are other people here who aren't the main characters. I should give them lines and actions.

(2) The knowledge Seto has of this world comes from Priest Set. They're sharing a body, though Seto's cold indifference and determination that this is just some virtual world keep him from really connecting. So he's over-ridding Set in a lot of decisions right now. That's why he's all "Psh, whatever. That guy isn't my father, he's my character's father. /shun"

(3) *looks at (1)* Ah screw it, they really don't do much for like 2 episodes. They're all "OMG he said what!?" and "OMG Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" or "Set! No! Don't do it!" And to be perfectly honest, I couldn't be bothered to write boring dialog. Just pretend they were being whiny or muttering to themselves. They really aren't useful :p.

By the way, I made it up from mid-211 to a little into 213. Not bad :D

Oh and yes, Tozokuo is back, but if you haven't guessed, it's all GM Zorc in control. Hence why he's all "Rawr! I'm pulling Ryou's hair and being mean to him! Mwahahaha!" Don't worry, the real Tozokuo still loves _his_ Ryou. He's just...not here :(


	16. Chapter 17

AN: Squeee so many reviews! *dances*

Ahem...I mean.... Tahnk you for your time! *bows* I hope you all continue to enjoy!

I have to go to work now so I'm just going to toss this up. I'll come back later and fix any glaring errors that might be here. I hope that it makes sense! :p

* * *

Ryou blinked his eyes open, raising his head and looking around. "This is...still Kul Elna, I think..." the teen pushed himself off the ground, wincing as the movement stretched bruised muscles on his back. With a soft hiss, he got to his feet. "I'm pretty sure it is...but how did I get out here? And where are the others?"

With a frown, he looked down at his right hand, fingers flexing slowly as if grabbing hold of something. 'Bakura...Just for that second...' He closed his hand as well as his eyes. 'It felt good...safe...just the touch of your hand...' "Bakura!" Ryou called, spinning around, visually searching the ruins surrounding him. "Yugi! Malik! Yami!"

Instead of the familiar voice of a friend, a battle cry reached his ears. Ryou turned toward it instinctively, taking a nervous step back as he heard the quick beat of approaching footsteps. The man, as he assumed it was, donned black armor, leaving only his shoulders, fingers, and the lower half of his face unguarded, wild red hair trailing behind him and a large sword clutched in hand. It only took a half second for Ryou to know running would be a good plan and he took off, weaving through the ruins to try and out maneuver his attacker.

* * *

Standing atop a building, Tozokuo/Zorc watched the teen. "Yes, run little Ryou. Lets see how long you can outrun Gorz the Emissary of Darkness(1) before he puts you down." He chuckled, turning to look in a different direction. "Oh Pharaoh, seems you're the lucky one. You have Hasan and Mahado to look after you. Pity your friends aren't as fortunate," he grinned, looking up at the sky. "It's only a matter of time now."

* * *

Ryou gasped for breath as he ran, lungs burning and legs starting to ache from the effort it was taking to stay ahead of the fiend chasing after him. 'Can't I do anything but run?' he wondered frantically, darting through another building. 'There has to be something...Yugi and Malik were summoning things...they had duel disks...' The teen squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to run faster as he heard how close behind his attack had to be. 'But I don't have-' his eyes flew open, looking at his left forearm as it felt suddenly heavier. '...I'm not asking questions right now,' he skid to a halt, turning to face his enemy and quickly drawing a card. 'I hope this works...'

With a quick glance at the drawn card, he placed it on the duel plate. "Dark Necrofear!" 'One of Bakura's cards!...I hope that's a good sign...'

Gorz roared, bringing his sword down and cleaving the fiend Ryou had summon in half, leaving the stunned teen down 500 life points and open to attack. He brought his arms up, praying for some sort of miracle as he expected the same treatment given Dark Necrofear. Instead he heard the shifting of armor followed by the wind quietly howling through the ruins. Ryou cautiously lowered his arms to see Gorz genuflecting before him, still nearly a half foot taller that the teen.

Looking down, he took a moment to actually read the ability of Dark Necrofear. "If this card is destroyed by battle, equip it to a monster your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn. Take control of the equipped monster...Cool!" His face lit up as he looked up at Gorz, nodding. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

Yami looked up as a massive swarm of locusts came into view. Mahado launched himself at the insects with virtually no effect. Hasan moved to protect the Pharaoh, white cloak shielding him from assault.

"There are thousands of them..." Yami frowned. 'Damn it, I don't have time for this. I have to find Aibou and the others.' He looked up suddenly hearing a familiar roar, the buzzing of the locusts dissipating slightly.

"F***ing bugs," Bakura's voice snarled. "Diabound."

Hasan opened his cloak and Yami watched as Bakura's ka spirit and Dark Magician Girl joined Mahado in the air. "Bakura! Is Ryou-"

"No," the thief cut him off sourly. Mana rushed passed him to tackle the Pharaoh in a tight hug.

"Prince! Thank Ra we found you!"

Yami nodded. "Now we have to focus on finding the others Mana."

* * *

Tozokuo/Zorc frowned. "Bakura should have been too weak to summon his Diabound...Ah, I see. When he connected with Ryou for that instant, it must have given him a small boost of energy." He turned his gaze back to see Ryou was racing through the abandoned streets, Gorz still in pursuit and seeming to be gaining on the teen. "He's preoccupied still. What about the others." Crimson eyes shifted to another part of the ruins.

* * *

Priestess Isis cradled Karim's upper body, trying her best to support his weakening friend as they sat hidden within a mostly intact building lined with straw. Outside a large creature resembling a mummy roared at them, making it's way for the priests. With little other choice, Isis summoned Spiria to her, the winged ka moving to try and thwart the oncoming assault.

Spiria was sent back against a building, the priestess nearly dropping her charge as the shared pain struck her as well. She clutched Karim closer, determined to fight with every ounce of energy she had remaining.

"Makyura!(3)" The creature(3b) attacked the mummy, destroying it. Malik and Yugi rushed toward Isis and Karim, the blond recalling his summoned creature and kneeling beside them. Karim's eye fluttered open to regard those gathered wearily.

"Where...is..the Pharaoh?" he asked.

"We haven't seen him," Yugi admitted sadly.

"Neither have we." Shada spoke. He and Siamun appeared in the doorway, the latter turning to keep watch.

"Shada..." Karim beckoned him closer, the two teens moving to allow the priests to talk.

* * *

Bakura raced through the ruins, leading the Pharaoh and Mana through deserted city in pursuit of Mahado, Diabound, and Hasan.

"My Pharaoh!" Mahado called down to the group. "I see the other priests and Bakura's two friends up ahead!" Following his directions they quickly made their way to the building and were met by the grim faces of their friends.

"What happened?" Yami asked, moving automatically to Yugi and putting an arm around him.

"K-karim..." Isis whimpered, hugging the fallen priest. The Pharaoh grit his teeth, bowing his head slightly.

"Karim..."

"Something approaches!" Siamun shouted. Outside a creature with wild red hair and clad in black armor appeared. Automatically Shada raised an arm to summon his Ka but Bakura raised a hand, his Millennium Ring flashing against his chest. Ryou came running into view seconds later, stopping beside the creature and doubled over, clutching his sides panting heavily.

"Ryou!" The thief raced to the teen, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

Ryou coughed a bit as he tried to laugh, arms finding their way around Bakura's waist. He pressing his face into the crook of the thief's neck, his breathing becoming a bit easier as relief began to set in. Bakura held him for a moment, letting his fingers stroke the teen's hair before pushing him away slightly, grabbing one wrist in an iron grip.

"_You_ are _not_ leaving _my_ side _again_," he growled protectively. Ryou smiled, nodding as the creature beside them vanished. Bakura hesitated a moment before turning away, leading the teen to the others. "Pharaoh!"

"Bakura," Yami replied, a small smile working it's way onto his lips at seeing the yami and hikari reunited at last.

"Go find Kaiba and bring him back. We don't have much time left and you're probably the only one he'll listen to right now."

The Pharaoh nodded, turning to Hasan. "Please stay here and watch over the others." The guardian nodded and Yami turned back to Yugi. "You stay too, Aibou.."

Yugi frowned but nodded. "Be careful mou hitori no boku."

Finally he turned back to the thief. "I'm counting on you, Bakura."

The thief tsked, allowing Ryou to move his hand and lace their fingers together. "Just hurry, Pharaoh."

* * *

Seto sat up, wincing as he did so a bit too quickly. Looking around he saw the man who was apparently his character's father. He half listened to the man's ramblings about Priest Set becoming the new Pharaoh, his attention focused on a figure in the distance that seemed to be drawing closer to the temple he stood atop.

'Kisara...that's her name, right?' he thought to himself as he recognized her. 'She has the Blue Eyes White Dragon...' Closing his eyes, the CEO shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 'She's just a computer generated image. Possibly a hallucination. She isn't real...So why do I feel the need to protect her?' Furrowing his brow, Seto opened his eyes again.

"Now she arrives. Once we have her White Dragon, you will be in possession of a being that is even stronger than the gods themselves!"

Ignoring the man, Seto turned away, hurrying down from the roof and rushing to meet the girl before she was further put in harm's way.

"Lord Set(4)!" Kisara cried, colliding with the brunette. He gripped her shoulders, pushing her back slightly and looking into her eyes. Almost instantly he felt a connection with with her, the deep seated urge to protect her overwhelming him.

"Kisara! Why did you come here?" he asked. "It's too dangerous! You have to leave!"

"I felt as though you were in danger, Lord Set," she replied sorrowfully, hands rising to grasp his wrists gently. "You risked your life to save me once and it cost you your village. It's time I repaid you."

Seto looked down at her in stunned silence, the events she described flickering through his mind as if they were his own memories. He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Kisara-" he stopped, hearing Akunadin's laughter from the roof of the temple.

"That man radiates pure evil, Lord Set. Please do not listen to his lies."

'I never intended to,' Seto thought, instinctively putting a protective arm around Kisara's waist and pulling her closer as the ground shook, the columns outside the palace fracturing from the force. He marveled at how just that simple contact with the woman struck something deep inside him.'She's just...' the thought trailed off.

"Lord Zorc awakens! Quickly Set! Kill that woman and take her White Dragon! It is the will of the Dark Lord that you possess it and rule as Pharaoh!" Akunadin called down.

"Even if you were my father, I wouldn't sell my soul for power like you did. Nor would I harm an innocent to get it. I don't want to be Pharaoh, get that through your head." He released Kisara and met her gaze. "Let's get out of here." She nodded in response and they turned away from the temple.

"Set, you can not run from your destiny!" Akunadin roared, raising a hand. The earth shook violently once more as massive boulders forced their way to the surface, blocking Set and Kisara's escape. The brunette growled, raising his left hand.

"Dious!" The warrior appeared before his master. "Aura Sword!" He grasped Kisara's hand, running forward once more as the rocks were pulverized, stopping only when Akunadin appeared before them.

"My son, open your eyes!"

"Dious!" The creature landed, ready to deal with the priest. Akunadin uttered something in a dark language, shadows rising and forming a large creature behind him. Large hands reached down, grabbing Dious and crushing him until the Ka was destroyed.

Seto bent forward slightly, his free hand moving to his chest while the other squeezed Kisara's hand.

"Woman, whatever power you hold on my son, I will not allow you to steal him from me! From his destiny!" Akunadin roared. In response, Kisara took her hand back from Seto and closed her eyes, calling for the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seto looked up at the dragon that he had chased all of his life, glowing in it's full glory as he hovered protectively over him. "Blue Eyes White Dragon..." A shiver ran down his spine as he turned his attention back to Akunadin.

"The White Dragon, who's power is greater than the gods!" Akunadin raised his arms as the dragon attack, the creature he had summoned dispersing and dodging the attack easily before the individual pieces of shadow collected and struck Kisara, knocking her back. Seto moved to her side and helped her rise again.

"The White Dragon will be Set's!" the dark priest roared. disk rose from the ground and attached itself to the dragon's neck, sealing it's next attack and moving it to a large stone slate that Akunadin also brought forth.

Something in the back of Seto's mind began to yell at him, telling him to not let the White Dragon be sealed or Kisara would die. For a moment he was too stunned to react and he heard himself speaking words that weren't his(the Real Priest Set took over).

"Kill her now, Set! Become the new Pharaoh under Zorc's rule!"

"No! Master Akunadin, what is the point of ruling a world engulfed in darkness? Ever since I met Kisara, I have seen how dark and cold this world can be. Rather than plunge the world into shadows, I would rather fill it with the light of our love."

"Lord Set..." Kisara smiled beside him, eyes shining.

"My own son..." Akunadin removed his mask and revealed his true face, which was darker now, his lone eyes glowing blood red. "Would you really forsake your birth right for that woman?" The creature behind him fired a small blast aimed for Priest Set, who stood ready to accept it. Before he could react, Kisara moved in the way, taking the fatal blow in his place. The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared as it was forced into the stone tablet, no longer able to fight off the spell.

Set knelt, cradling Kisara in his lap and calling out her name repeatedly. She looked up at him, smiling gently and touching his cheek before falling limp in his arms. realizing she was gone, Set laid her down on the stone ground and rose to his feet, hands behind his back as he slowly approached Akunadin.

"Yes, my son. Come to me. Accept your destiny."

"My father died when I was a boy. He died a noble death on the battle field..." Set looked up at the man who had been his mentor since he had risen to become a high priest to the Pharaoh. Charging forward to close the gap between them, he drew a blade from a hidden sheath at his back and plunged it into the other man's chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

'We will end it here, Seto,' Set thought. Seto had been watching the scene through the other man's eyes, unable to do anything.

'So I am not merely in the role of some character, but he has a mind of his own as well? And he knows I am here?' the CEO turned these thoughts over in his mind until Akunadin's voice distracted him.

"My son..." the dark priest put his arms around Set, holding him close. "I give you my soul and my power now"

'A trap...' Seto thought, feeling Set struggling to escape as he realized it as well.

'...I love you, Set...my son...I will help you realize your destiny...'

* * *

AN: (1) Hurray for looking up a random fiend-type monster! And yes, I had Dark Necrofear's special ability kick in though I don't know if it would really work in the Millennium World. But come on, that actually fits Ryou with his whole "change of heart" thing, right? :D

(2) Oh...there wasn't a 2. Oops! Moving on :D

(3) Hurray for looking up a random monster from Marik's Structure Deck!

(3b) ...Hell, it would take me a full paragraph just to describe _that_ thing. just go look up Makyura the Destructor. That's why it looks like :p

(4) She calls him Seto-sama in the anime. I'm pretty sure Priest Seto's name was really like Set of Seth though. But in Japanese Set would come out as Seto. I think. Ah well, just go with it. I'm trying to not confuse you more than I already have.

Wooo And that's almost all of episode 214. The rest will happen in the next chapter.

So as to try and explain the confusingness, Seto didn't replace Priest Set, Game Master Bakura/Zorc put him in Set's body. Seto's cold indifference kind of over ridded the Priest so he was in control of their body and actions, though he did take some advice to the "computer generated voice in the back of his head".

Seto mentioned Kisara might be a hallucination if she wasn't computer generated. Well, that was Swto saying "If this isn't a virtual world then I'm seeing things of dreaming or something.

Seto's feelings toward Kisara. It's called "she's his soul mate". That's why he's feeling these things for her, but he didn't understand it and it confused him so Priest Set was like "Hey, my turn *boot*" and took over.

And now I hope that cleared up any questions that scene might have caused.

Oh and look! Bakura and Ryou are together again! Ryou didn't say anything to Bakura because he was out of breath and tired from running so much.

Silly Tozokuzork (tee hee). He saw Ryou running from Gorz and thought it was still trying to kill him. that's what he gets for dividing his attention.

Oh, he knows what happened now, but still.

More fun to happen as possessed Set/o and Yami meet up. Can Yami convince Seto that this isn't just a game (well, it is a game, but most of it did happen 3000 years ago)? Zorc is coming! What will the others do? And why am I asking you questions that I won't answer until the next chapter?

Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next exciting installment of Dragonba- I mean Hikari no Yami no Game!


	17. Chapter 18 AND 19

AN: OMG It's done! It's done!

What? No, not the story. Hells to the no, I still have much writing to do. But this is done. This SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME DOUBLE CHAPTER OF ...um...AWESOME!

This contains a scene that I have actually planned on and now it's executed and now I don't have to worry about it anymore.

Well, I do worry about it, but it's done. And now you can read it. And once you have read it you can not unread it.

And if you can, tell me how to do that cause there are some things I wish I could un-read/see. :3

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this and don't kill m- I mean, that you find it to your liking. Yes, that is what I meant.

I can't believe I'm already up to chapters 18 and 19 :3

* * *

Seto opened his eyes, though he almost questioned why. He found himself surrounded by such impenetrable darkness it was has if he were blind. The initial silence was deafening, doubly so for one who surrounded himself with the ambiance of technology(1). The only things he felt were that his feet were firmly on whatever ground there was to be had and he was cold.

The silence, however, didn't phase the nigh unshakable CEO of Kaiba Corp. What unfounded him most at the moment was the woman who had just died in "his" arms.

He was beyond the point of comparing this to a virtual game. He recalled what little information had been given to him before Pegasus had used the Millennium Eye. This was allegedly some realm created by the Pharaoh's memories. That they were being sent in to find the long forgotten name of the Pharaoh.

But Isis had said that, if he paid attention, he might learn more of his connection with the Blue Eye White Dragon.

So he had agreed to play along at least until he saw some proof. But what had made him agree to come? The thought of learning more of his connection with his favorite Duel Monster or the imploring look in his puppy's eyes.

More to the point, where was his puppy and the cheerleaders? He last saw them when they jumped from their perch high in the sky and he had followed them. Then he awoke beside Kisara. Something had happened between the earth and sky and the CEO wasn't certain what, though he knew who might hold the answers.

"Wake up Kaiba! You're being controlled!"

Voices began to filter through the darkness to reach him and he slowly moved toward them, thinking they must lead to some exit.

'That voice...' Seto narrowed his eyes slightly. 'That voice is Yugi's voice. The one he uses when he duels. It also sounds like the Pharaoh's voice. Come to think of it, the Pharaoh has called me Kaiba twice now but I saw Yugi here as well.' The others had been babbling something like that before they had left, hadn't they? That within the Millennium Puzzle Yugi always wore dwelled the ancient spirit of a nameless Pharaoh, who's lost memories had created this world?

"Come out Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

'And that voice belongs to that priest who insists on Priest Set becoming the Pharaoh. According to Isis, I was this priest in a past life. If I believe her, then that would mean Kisara..." A chill ran through him as he remembered Kisara's final moments, something deep inside him stirring. 'That woman. I don't even know her, yet...Something in her eyes...her touch...Something that I've only felt for...' He felt guilty suddenly for thinking of Jounouchi and found himself looking around the darkness in frustration.

'What is it exactly that I feel for her? Is it because she was or had the Blue Eyes White Dragon? I was determined to be the only one who possessed that card, no matter the cost...is it because we were lovers?'

"Priest Set! Have you forgotten our mission to protect the people of Egypt?" The Pharaoh's voice cut through the shadows and Seto looked toward it.

'Protect Egypt. Lead the people with love and honor. Admirable, Priest Set. Could that really have been me?' He turned this thought over in his mind as he listened.

"Your words are meaningless! White Dragon, destroy the Pharaoh!" Akunadin shouted. There was a moment of silence where the CEO thought he heard something whispered. "White Dragon! Why aren't you attacking!?"

Seto looked up into the darkness, a sudden urge filling him and he found himself unable to resist. "Kisara!" he shouted loudly. Up ahead a light appeared, illuminating the corrupted priest and Set, who lay unconscious at Akunadin's feet. Seto winced slightly at first but his eyes widened as the Blue eyes White Dragon appeared before them, light radiating from it's body. Akunadin cried out as the light destroyed him, calling out his son's name one final time as died.

Seto approached the priest and the dragon, trying to comprehend what was before his eyes. The dragon's large head looked down on Set first before turning to look at the brunette, a soft, comforting growl rumbling in her throat.

"Kisara..." Seto whispered suddenly, feeling an odd, ancient pain well up inside him. He reached out a hand, letting it rest lightly against the dragon's nose. She gently pushed against the touch and he swore the dragon had smiled at him before looking down on Priest Set.

"You are free now, Lord Set. Awaken," Kisara's voice whispered. She looked to Seto again. "And know that I will always watch over you." The Blue Eyes White Dragon began to disintegrate, her body falling away like a gently snow over both the priest and the CEO. Set's eyes opened slowly and he sat up. For just a moment both men looked at each other, an unspoken understanding passing between them.

* * *

Yami had seen the Blue Eyes White Dragon's departure and heard the agonized scream of Akunadin as he was defeated. Priest Set's eyes returned to normal and he turned away from the Pharaoh, stooping to gather Kisara into his arms and carrying the lifeless girl to the stone tablet baring the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The Pharaoh waited patiently at a good distance to allow the Priest time to grieve her, confused as to whether it was Priest Set or Seto Kaiba who did so. After several moment, the priest rose, looking up at the stone tablet.

"This isn't a game...is it?" he asked softly. Yami approached him, looking up at the tablet as well.

"It was not intended to be," the Pharaoh replied, assuming it was Seto he spoke to. "I was supposed to come here to remember my past and fulfill my destiny. But instead-"

"Bakura did something and messed it up." Piercing blue eyes regarded the shorter man for a moment. "So tell me, _Yugi_, what is the point of this _game_? And why was it necessary for her to die?"

"The game, as it were, is a little more difficult to explain, but as for her..." he sighed, looking down at Kisara. "I do not know...I am sorry."

"Save it," the CEO grumbled, tearing his eyes from Kisara and looking at Yami. "Apparently I'm a part of this "game" too. Tell me what we need to do to win and I'll make it happen so we can get out of here."

"It's a long story." Both looked up as darkness suddenly fell over the land, turning midday to moonless night in an instant. "Oh no..." Yami ran to his horse. "We have to hurry!"

Seto looked down at Kisara's still form once more before following after the Pharaoh. "Fill me in on the way," he said with his usual iciness.

"Alright," Yami replied, urging the horse forward.

* * *

Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda finally reached the room where Sugoroku had found the Millennium Puzzle so long ago. Beyond the lone pedestal at the end of the room stood Seto, hands searching the wall.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted, coming to stand behind him. "You left us behind!"

"I told you we needed to hurry," the brunette hissed, glaring back at them over his shoulder.

"We couldn't move," Honda snapped. Jounouchi shot his friend a look before going to the CEO's side and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Seto, what the hell is wrong with you?" the blond whispered lowly, trying to catch the other's gaze. Instead Seto merely shoved him away, returning to his search. Jounouchi stumbled back, his hand moving automatically to the wall to catch himself. The stone he pressed against for support pushed in under the teen's weight and the wall began to slowly slide upward.

"Leave it to Jounouchi's blind luck to find something like that," Honda mused. Seeing that the blond wasn't in the mood for jokes, he fell silent.

Seto ran forward eagerly, the trio following after him. Anzu looked around nervously as if expecting a trap. "Jii-chan didn't say anything about this room. Do you think Yami's name is in here?"

"Where? There's nothing here," Honda muttered. "Nothing I can see anyway."

"Try looking down," Seto scoffed, blue eyes focused on a large, narrow painting that ran the length of the room. On both ends were painted large eyes, staring straight toward the ceiling. Connecting them was a band of white with several hieroglyphs and images painted on it. After studying it for a moment, Anzu looked at the CEO.

"Can you read it, Kaiba?" she asked.

"Of course I can," the brunette muttered. "But it doesn't do us any good. It says that the wish made by the one who completed the Millennium Puzzle has to be returned. But the only one who would know what the runt wished for is Yugi."

"Runt?" Honda took a threatening step toward Seto, who disregarded it.

'Kaiba's always spoken well of Yugi,' Anzu thought, giving the brunette a curious look. "So what do we do? We don't have time to go hunting for Yugi..."

"We don't have to," Jounouchi said suddenly, arms crossing over his chest. "But I don't know how he'd "give it back". And he wouldn't want to,"

"Jounouchi, you know?" Seto kept his voice carefully schooled as he looked at the blond.

'He's still calling me Jounouchi. Is this just a side of Seto he hasn't shown me? Is it how he really is? Or is it something else?' Jounouchi pushed these back for the moment and paced along the diagram a bit. "What Yugi wished for is something you can see but is unseen."

"We don't have time for riddles, Jounouchi," the CEO snapped, glaring at the blond.

"Then I'll get to the point. Yugi's wish was for friends." He turned to the others.

"Friends?" Honda blinked in surprise.

Anzu gasped. "Yugi wished for friends...and got us...But wait, then that mean we-"

Seto chuckled, stalking past the blond to stand on one of the eyes. "_You_ have to disappear." With a rumble, the ground around the drawing fell away and a door was revealed, golden light pouring from it. The remaining floor teetered like a scale unbalanced and threatening to fall.

Seto leapt safely to the ledge, running into the unveiled room, his laugh echoing in his wake.

"Come on! Hurry!" Jounouchi shouted to the others, making the jump to the ledge and turning to watch as Honda followed, barely making it. Anzu was the last to jump, both boys reaching out to catch her hands and haul her to safety. Once assured that everyone was safe, they entered the room, pausing to stare at the sight before them.

The walls, floor, and ceiling of the room were completely covered in gold. In the center of the room on a dais stood a cartouche, symbols engraved upon it.

"That has to be it!" Anzu gasped, eyes fixated on the sight. "The names of Pharaohs were always written in a cartouche."

Jounouchi nodded. "Right, everyone got it memorized?"

"Yeah," Honda nodded, looking as the blond turned away suddenly. "Jounouchi-"

"I have to catch up with him," the teen replied simply, spotting a set of stairs that led down into darkness. Unhindered by the cries of his friends, the blond only stopped in the dark cavern below at the of a narrow path, finding himself facing the brunette. Seto stood with his arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes glinting with dark intent.

"So you managed to survive. I'm impressed Jounouchi." The CEO smirked. "Really though, I should be thanking you. If it hadn't been for you and your friends' blind trust in what you can only see with your eyes, I wouldn't have gotten the eighth key."

"Eighth Key?" Jounouchi narrowed his eyes, pointing at the man. "Let's cut the crap. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh, so now you're going to ask?" Seto mused, looking over the trio as Anzu and Honda arrived. "Just now realized something was wrong?"

"Actually, I realized something was off after we landed and you called me Jounouchi," the blond growled. "I just haven't had a chance to figure out what."

"He has been calling you Jounouchi since we got here," Honda looked between his friend and the CEO.

"Yeah and if it was only when you guys are around I wouldn't think too much of it," Jounouchi admitted. "Now tell us, who are you?"

"Can't you figure it out?" the brunette asked sarcastically. He threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing harshly in the cavern they stood in. When he looked at the trio once more, he eyes glowed a sinister crimson. "Did you honestly think you could sneak into _my_ game without me noticing? The game master sees all, children."

"So wait, does that mean you're the part of Bakura that he sealed within the Millennium Puzzle?" Anzu asked.

"Not in so many words, but yes. I intercepted Kaiba when you fools jump onto the game field and put a doppleganger in his place. And you've led me right to what I wanted." He leered at them, grinning. "Now that I have the eighth key, I don't need Bakura's host any longer. "

"The eighth key?" Honda's eyes widened. "The Pharaoh's name?"

"Bingo. But what to do with you trouble makers. Obviously I can't have you running off to tell the Pharaoh his name. And because you aren't really players in this game of mine, I can't punish you the way I do the others." He smirked and held his left arm crooked before him. "I know. Why don't we have a little duel. If you win, you can make an effort at reaching your friend the Pharaoh. You can't say I'm not a generous game master." A duel disk materialized on Seto's arm.

"If it's a duel you want, I won't lose," Jounouchi growled, holding out his left arm. "How do I make my duel disk appear so I can kick your ass?"

* * *

AN: And now on to chapter 19.

* * *

Ryou stepped a bit closer to Bakura as the ruins around them began to crumble, the ground trembling and debris floating toward the black clouds that blotted out the sky.

"What's going on?" the teen asked, feeling his yami's hand grip his own more tightly.

"Time's up," Bakura growled. "We need to get away from here!" he called to the others, leading them away.

"But Karim," Priestess Isis cried, turning back to the building they had left the priest's body in.

"Come on Isis!" Malik grabbed her arm firmly, dragging her along as he followed the thief.

A familiar laugh reached the retreating group and they paused, looking up to see the Millennium Tablet floating into the sky, Tozokuo standing atop it and beaming down at them with crimson eyes. "It was inevitable!" His Diabound appeared behind him.

"Akefia?" Ryou called out, clinging to Bakura's hand.

"There is no running away! There is no where to hide! You will all die!" he shouted, laughing wildly. Slowly his body disintegrated, infusing with the Millennium Tablet, his Diabound imitating the act. A crimson burst of energy shot skyward, echoed by a larger blast that shot down from the clouds into the earth below, the Millennium Items scattering as the Tablet was destroyed in the process. Flames erupted where the blast had struck and the ground split open, allowing the massive form of the Dark Lord Zorc to emerge.

Bakura maneuvered Ryou so that he could stand protectively before him as the demon rose to full height.

"I have awakened into this world at last. No being exists that can defeat me. I will burn the world to ash." Zorc called fire to his hands, forming it into a spherical shape before launching it at the group. Hasan quickly moved, deflecting the stream of flames with his cloak.

"Go quickly!" the guardian called to them."

"But-" Siamun tried to argue, but Hasan cut him off.

"Retreat and protect your people! I shall handle this!"

"He's right, we have to go!" Shada shouted. They ran to the horses that hadn't fled in fright(2), quickly mounting in pairs and riding off.

Ryou clung to Bakura's waist, looking back at the terror that was Zorc before burying his face in the other's hair. He felt the thief grasp one of his hands and move it so that it rested between his heart and the Millennium Ring. "Ryou, I swear to whatever you believe in that I won't let anything happen to you."

"Bakura?"

"...Don't ask," the thief replied, squeezing the hand before releasing it to grasp the reins.

* * *

Guards wheeled large catapults(3) into position, as they set up their first line of defense. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou stood behind the rows of soldiers while Yami, the priests, and Bakura stood near the front and planned their attack.

"I feel so useless," Malik grumbled, looking down at his duel disk. "Nothing we can summon would even phase Zorc and would probably end up killing us when they were destroyed."

"Even any magic or trap cards we could use would probably be worthless," Yugi agreed, looking to Yami.

"I guess all we can do is support them for now," the blond sighed.

"I think..." Ryou tore his eyes away from Bakura and smiled at the others encouragingly. "For right now, they need that the most, though."

Malik looked beyond the army to see Zorc's dark form lumbering toward them. A chill ran down his spine at the sight but he suppressed it. "Yugi supports Yami. You support Bakura. I just stand here and occasionally summon something that gets blown to bits. The only monster in my deck that _might_ be useful is one I can't summon." He sighed. "I just wish there was something more I could do."

"Why can't you summon Raa?" Yugi asked, keeping his voice low. Malik sighed again, pressing a button on his duel disk and pulling Raa from his graveyard. He studied the card for a long moment before shaking his head.

"I...I just don't think it would work for me...Maybe it's because part of me thinks of it as Marik's card..." Lilac eyes fell closed and he held the card closer. "I wish he was here."

"Marik?" Ryou looked between his friends.

"Malik's yami. From Battle City," Yugi replied.

"To be honest, I don't even really remember Battle City. 'Kura was in control a lot during that time."

"Oh? 'Kura, huh?" Malik teased, trying to change the subject. Yugi tried to suppress a giggle as the pale teen blushed slightly.

"S-so what?" he muttered, looked back toward Bakura. His blush deepened slightly when he saw the yami looking back at him and he quickly turn his attention back to the others. "Ok now, seriously, this isn't the time for that. Let's see if we can't figure out some way we can help."

* * *

'Put it on your duel disk. Do it. Do it. Do-GAH come on, hikari!' Marik grumbled behind his gag, wishing he could go down and be with Malik at that moment. 'You _so_ could summon Ra and kick the ugly thing's ass...Wait...is that...Oh...no, it's some sort of dragon-head...thing...that's a little less creepy I suppose.'

As the battle played out on the table top, the blond yami tilted his head to one side and then the other, trying to get a better look. After several boulders and spears met their mark only to do no damage, the in-game Zorc merely waved a hand, annihilating half of the army and catapults as if it were a trifle thing.

Frustrated, Yami pounded his hands on the table.

"What's the matter, Pharaoh? You aren't sore that I'm winning are you?" Zorc chuckled, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest. Yami shot him a death glare and opened his mouth to snap back a retort when the Millennium Puzzle hanging over the tables began to swing wildly, the room shuddering and dark lightening crackling through the shadows.

"What's going on?"

Zorc chuckled, eyes shifting to take in the changes. "Oh ho, this is better than expected," he laughed, eyes meeting Yami's again. "I thought in order to bring Zorc into the present day that I would need a key like, for example, your name. But it seems that this Shadow Game has grown beyond my wildest dreams. The destruction in our game world is being echoed in the real world." Images of natural disasters occurring in different parts of the world played on the walls and floor for the three to witness."This saves me a lot of trouble," he chuckled.

Yami grit his teeth, gripping the edge of the table tightly. 'I have to seal Zorc again. It's the only way.' He turned his attention back to the game to insist on a retreat back to the palace so they could regroup.

* * *

The ride back to the palace walls held an air of panic as they fled from the dark lord. Yugi clung tightly to Yami's waist, beyond caring if the priests would think it was blasphemy. The warmth and scent of the Pharaoh was the only thing helping the teen keep his thoughts together at that time. He glanced to his left and saw Malik with the Priestess Isis riding behind him and couldn't help but smile at how protective the blond had become toward the woman who resembled his sister.

'I guess it's only natural, though,' he thought to himself, looking to his right. Ryou sat behind Bakura, his eyes closed and arms comfortably settled around the thief's waist. 'They look like they're in love,' the teen mused. The last word lingered in his mind and he shifted a bit, leaning his face closer to Yami's ear.

"Mou hitori no boku..."

"Aa Aibou?" the Pharaoh questioned, tipping his head back slightly to better hear the teen.

Yugi drew in a deep breath. "I...I have to say this now...in case there isn't time later...I just...I need you to know that...I love you, Yami."

Yami turned his head briefly to smile down at Yugi over his shoulder. "I love you too, Aibou." The teen let out a relieved breath, face breaking into a smile. "When this is over...we have much to discuss."

"Hmn." Yugi nodded, hugging Yami again. 'Now...we just have to win...'

* * *

Seto stood before the priests, teens, Mana, Bakura, and the Pharaoh, guards spread out around them defensively and admirably holding their ground as Zorc approached. Raising his left hand, he called back to to them in the manner that seemed to fit his role. "Protectors of the Pharaoh! Summon your Ka Spirits to defend the Palace!" He felt a bit silly saying it aloud but brushed such thoughts aside as he summoned Dious.

Bakura raised his left arm. "Diabound!" He flinched a bit, feeling the drain on his remaining energy from just summoning the creature but felt also the warmth of Ryou's hand captured within his right hand. The Pharaoh and he had argued that the three hikaris should return to the palace but had been firmly assured that it wouldn't be happening. He felt the hand squeeze his before drawing back, Ryou bringing his left arm before him and drawing a card.

"Gorz!" He grinned as the creature that had once tried to kill him appeared, not questioning how it had appeared in his deck. Gorz gathered with the others, prepared to launch it's attack.

"You would try to resist me?" Zorc's voice boomed, shaking the air. The gathered Ka spirits and duel monsters (Dious (Seto), Two-Headed Jackel (Shada), Dark Magician Girl (Mana), Spiria (Isis), Diabound(Duh ;p), Gorz(Ryou), Makyura (Malik), and Lv 6 Silent Swordsman (Yugi))(4) launched their attacks simultaneously.

"Futile." Zorc's eyes glowed crimson as he brought his hands up, waves of dark energy cutting through the soldiers and Ka spirits as though they were children's play things. Spiria hovered over the group, using her power to try to protect them. The effect lasted only a moment before she was blown back.

"It didn't work," Yami growled

_"Bakura"_

The thief closed his eyes as a voice rang through his mind.

_"Do you recall what I told you in Kul Elna? That I need not attack you to cause you pain?"_

"Zorc" Bakura's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, immediately turning toward Ryou. Shadows swirled at the teen's feet, pulling him quickly into the ground, Ryou only managing a yelp of surprise before he and the shadows were gone.

"Ryou!" Yugi cried, moving to the spot. There was a rumbling, crashing sound in Zorc's vicinity and a large slab of rock rose up from the ground before the dark lord carrying with it the white haired teen.

"You," Zorc's voice rumbled, looking down on the pale teen, dragon-like appendage swerving so it's eyes were level with the rock slab. "You have actually been a thorn in my side. Every minion I have sent to deal with you has betrayed me."

Bakura stared numbly at the scene, arms hanging limply at his sides and eyes wide. 'No...no...I don't have enough energy left to summon Diabound...Ryou...'

_"How touching. You feel for your _former _host so greatly, Tozokuo?" _the voice laughed tauntingly in his mind. _"There is one way to save him, you know. I'll give you a tip. When you came to this world, it was not just your soul I pulled here, but your body as well. See if you can make some use of that information"_ The voice went silent.

Zorc held a hand out over Ryou's head, gathering dark energy within his palm. "Be gone you bothersome pest."

Time slowed for the thief, his mind tuning out everything save Ryou, frozen in fear at the looming threat. When he finally blinked, he found his hands resting on the Millennium Ring against his chest. He blinked again, slowly moving his hands to cup them slightly in the air just before the ring, framing it. The thief raised his eyes to look at the Pharaoh, who was shouting orders.

"Pharaoh."

Yami looked over at the thief, violet eyes full of worry and concern. Bakura smiled at him, causing his eyes to widen further. "Bakura..."

"Whatever you do," the thief's smile melted into a smirk, the Millennium Ring glowing brightly. "Don't hold back."

"Bakura!" Yami closed the distance between them, grabbing the thief's shoulders as russet eyes slid closed. "Wait! There has to be another way! Bakura! Bakura!"

As the glow from the ring faded, the pale teen's hair settled and chocolate eyes blinked open, fear replaced momentarily by confusion. "Y-yami?" The fear returned to his gaze as he looked back to Zorc, the blast intended for him striking it's new target. "Ba-_**Bakura!**_"

* * *

Bakura sank to his knees, pain shooting through him as he gasped for breath in the wake of the attack. He was somewhat morbidly amused that the strike hadn't killed him.

_"You realize of course that this means I win,"_ the voice of the game master rang in his mind.

"Don't...under...estimate...them...." Bakura breathed out.

_"You always were fun to f*** with, Tozokuo. Now then, time to reclaim the last vestiges of my power."_ Zorc's dragon-like appendage roared at Bakura, it's great maw opening to loom over the thief.

"I could do...without the gloating...Zorc..." Bakura huffed, dull russet eyes staring unflinchingly into the gaping jaws. "Just get it...over with."

_"As you wish,"_ the game master laughed, the dragon head surging down on the thief and swallowing him down.

* * *

AN: (1) Just a note, if you have a total and complete black out and you're used to the soothing hum of power and whir of technological things, your ears ring. At least mine do. I remember there's a reason for this. Involving some inner ear mechanism. But I'm not hear to teach biology. Just point out useless trivia :D

(2) People in season 5 had the uncanny and remarkable ability to be like "OMG I need a horse!" and have a horse. Seriously in like 213 I think it was, they are in the middle of Kul Elna and all of a sudden Yami's like "LOL Horse! :D *goes to find Priest Set*" I was like "Well...if I were a horse and the ground was shaking and there was a big creepy demon, I would be running away very very fast. Most of them probably ran the hell away" So...yeah. XD

(3) I don't think they were catapults, but they were like rock-sling things that threw rocks. So I'm gonna go with catapult. Correct me if I'm wrong :3

(4) For those of you keeping notes on the who's who. In season 5, Yugi has Silent Swordsman. I dunno if that's it's real name or the 4Kids name but I'm going with it. And level 6 cause it sounded strong. Bare with me :x

PS: Yugi's friends are dumb. Honda was possessed and they completely ignored the fact that he was all evil and stuff when he did stuff right in front of them. So it's not too much of a stretch to think that they would be like "Kaiba's a prick. That's normal." Anyway, Jounouchi and Fake-Game Master-Kaiba dueling. Yay.

Wow that was pretty intense right there huh? That...that was great! *backs away slowly* So um...I guess you all are wondering why I just did that, huh? W-well, let me assure you that...that this is a tendershipping story (with puzzle puppy and bronze) and that...that um...*dives behind the review button* Please don't kill me D: I swear I'm working on the next chapter! *cowers*


	18. Chapter 20

AN: I don't think I've mentioned it before, but so you know, I write the story first then the Author Notes at the end before I write the ANs at the beginning. I hope that makes sense. It does to me :D

So lots going on in this chapter. I hope it fits well and that you all enjoy it and can keep up. And that I don't accidentally call "Malik" "Marik" again. (does one more proofread) *hugs Yami no Mariku*

I'm actually surprised. I thought I'd have more death threats from the last chapter. Glad you guys have faith enough to let me leave you with a nasty cliffhanger and come back for more.

Please enjoy. Thank you for reading and cookies for reviewing :3

* * *

Sharp pain coupled with a loud smack brought Ryou's vision sharply into focus for a moment. His head was turned to the left and he was vaguely aware that his right cheek stung.

"Malik!" Someone shouted. Suddenly the white haired teen's hearing started working again, the cacophony of men shouting in rage or crying in agony. The acrid smell of seared earth and flesh burned his nose. Chocolate brown eyes blinked, turning to face the irate blond that knelt before him as his shoulders were grabbed roughly.

'When did I fall to my knees?' he wondered numbly, unfocused gaze meeting the other's fierce lilac eyes.

"Damn it, Ryou!" Malik yelled at him, shaking him roughly, the Millennium Ring jangling discordantly against his chest. "Snap out of it! You need to focus!"

"Malik, stop!" Yugi pleaded, worried for Ryou.

"Listen to me, dammit, I know this sounds harsh, but you have to get up right now. We don't have time to grieve, Ryou. We have to keep moving. Bakura didn't do that just so you would fall apart! He did it because he loves you!"

'Bakura...' "Love?" the teen croaked, realizing for the first time that his throat hurt as if he had been screaming. His body trembled and he felt cold.

"Yes! He loves you!" Malik shouted at him, his eyes seeming to glisten with withheld tears, but his voice was strong and resolute. "He never said it. He might not have realized it himself, but he loves you. That's why you have to pull yourself together! We have to keep fighting, Ryou. We have to keep going even though all we want to do it break down," Malik's voice wavered for just a second.

"Malik..." Yugi's voice breathed somewhere behind the blond, Ryou didn't see him however.

"We have to fight and fight..." Malik's voice choked a bit, but he brought his face closer to Ryou's, making certain the paler teen met his gaze. "We have to fight now...so we can grieve later. Please..." his voice softened, almost pleading.

Ryou trembled, feeling hot tears falling down his already damp cheeks and trying to recall when he had started crying. His mind cruelly replayed the last thing the teen had seen of Bakura and he felt Malik shake him again.

"You have to fight for him, Ryou! Get up!"

Ryou's stomach churned suddenly and shaky hands reached up to blindly grope at Malik.

"Ryou-"

"Malik...Malik!" Ryou's eyes closed and his voice cracked as he cried out weakly for the teen in front of him, one hand grabbing a fistful of lavender fabric, the other finding one of the gold chains the adorned the front of the shirt. "I...I'm going to be sick..." he whimpered sorrowfully.

Malik blinked, a little startled at first but then nodded, moving to Ryou's side and gathering his hair in case the pale teen really did need to be ill.

'Bakura...I swear...I'll protect him...' Malik closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest as he swallowed his own grief.

* * *

Yami stared down at the images playing on the table, still stunned by Bakura's decision. So much was happening around his character at that moment that he had been forced to leave the inconsolable Ryou in Yugi and Malik's care.

"Oh come now, Pharaoh," Zorc mused, leaning forward in his seat with a triumphant smirk. "You aren't actually going to feel pity for him as well, are you? He was your enemy." Yami gripped the edge of the table, violet eyes rising to glare at the game master. "You know, I thought you would make this more challenging for me, but I'm starting to get bored." He leaned back slightly, flashing a sly grin at the former Pharaoh. "It's time to end this game."

Yami's eye returned quickly to the scene before him as lightening suddenly flashed down, aimed to deal the Pharaoh a fatal blow.

Zorc's grin widened, eyes laughing in triumph. "The. End."

* * *

Yugi froze at the blinding flash of light that had been aimed for Yami, rushing toward him a second later with a desperate cry. His eyes widened when he saw Priest Shada and the Pharaoh fall to the ground, coming to a stop beside his unharmed yami and looking down at the priest.

Yami reached a hand to the man who had saved him. "Shada!"

"Pharaoh," the priest replied with a grim smile. "I'm glad...you are alright..." he muttered before, with a final shudder, he lay silent and motionless. Yugi covered his mouth with one hand in shock while Yami rolled the priest onto his back, searching in vain for some sign of life. Finally he moved a hand to close the other's eyes, tears stinging his own.

"Karim. Bakura. Shada..." Yami's voice wavered as he listed the dead. "Who else has to die before this is over..."(1)

Isis dropped to her knees opposite the Pharaoh, hands moving to Shada's corpse in anguish at having lost another dear friend. Seto stood beside her and looked down at the fallen priest and then to the meter on his dia diank on his forearm.

'It take life points to summon creatures,' he thought, not liking to think that the gauge, which was woefully low on his device, represented life force or spirit energy. 'To summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the gauge would have to be nearly full.' Seto looked up at Zorc in disdain. 'Kisara...if I had the strength, I know you could beat him...'

Yami got to his feet and placed an arm around Yugi's shoulders, hugging him to his side. Siamun approached, grim faced, and looked up at him.

"We have only one hope left, my Pharaoh," the elder advisor spoke lowly. "We must summon the Egyptian Gods."

Yami grimaced, placing his free hand over his chest. "I need the Millennium Puzzle to summon them. And besides that, I don't have the energy to summon them."

"Pharaoh," Isis rose from Shada's side, blue eyes meeting violet. "I will go and find the Millennium Items."

"They were scattered when Zorc was summon," Siamun pointed up gravely.

"I'll go too," Yugi said, stepping forward. He felt Yami's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"No you won't," Malik said, approaching them. Ryou trailed behind the blond sullenly, looking paler than usual.

"Malik-"

"No, Yugi," the blond cut him off. "You need to stay here. The Pharaoh need you here. I'll go with Isis."

"Me too!" Mana called, running towards them.

Yami nodded at them. "We're all counting on you. Be careful."

"Head south," Seto said suddenly, his back to them. "We'll keep Zorc distracted. Hurry."

* * *

Following Spiria's lead, the Millennium Items were finally located, Mana gathering them reverently into a burlap sack save for the Millennium Necklace, which Isis donned once more. Malik kept watch until they were ready to return to the war front, fingers resting on his deck until then.

As they drew nearer the palace, Zorc suddenly turned away from the boulders and ballista arrows that only served to amuse him to the trio mounted on Winged Dragon(2), crimson gaze focused on the Priestess.

"I sense a Millennium Item," the dark lord mused, launching an attack at them. Barely escaping the blast, Isis urged her dragon to land and looked at the two teens.

"Run for the palace. I shall keep his attention," she said.

"We're not going to leave you to fight him alone," Malik snapped, Mana agreeing with him.

"Listen you two, the only way we will beat Zorc is if the Pharaoh gets the Millennium Puzzle back. You have to hurry!" Isis met Malik's gaze and offered him a small smile before reaching into the bag Mana carried. "Malik...you have to go with Mana. Make sure she arrives safely." She pulled the Millennium Rod from the back and placed it in the blond's hand, closing both of hers over it firmly. "We will see each other again. Until then, have faith in yourself and trust in the man with wild hair who watches over you from the shadows."

Malik blinked, momentarily stunned as she repeated the description of a previous vision to him.

"Hurry, Malik. Mana."

Despite their reluctance, both teens leapt from the dragon and ran for the palace. 'Man with wild hair watching me from the shadows?' he made a face. 'I had thought she meant Bakura or possibly even Yami, but she seems to have meant someone else...'

_"Malik," Yami sighed in exasperation, "Marik wishes you to know he says "Hi." And he's being irritatingly persistent."_

_"Marik's there too?" the blond asked, eyes wide._

_"He insisted on coming along," Yami groaned, rubbing his forehead. "He's chained at the moment though. Pretty severely after he tried to kill the Bakura in here for hurting you."  
_

'Marik?' He skid to a halt as he head an explosion behind him, turning to stare wide-eyed at Isis' body as he fell toward the ground before a burst of flames erupted from Zorc's direction. The blond stood in shock until Mana's hand grabbed his and pulled him along, the mage wishing to escape the horrible scene as much as Malik wished he could banish the image.

'Sister...'

"Mana! Malik!" Siamun called to them. Mana stopped before him, sinking to her knees and sobbing.

"Priestess Isis...she..." she choked.

Malik shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment. 'What did I just tell Ryou? We can't stop right now. Isis...I will see you again...and when I do, you are getting the tightest hug of your life.' His eyes opened again, burning with determination as he wiped away the tears that had threatened him moments ago.

Siamun held the Millennium Key and looked at the teens. "Hurry. I'll hold him off."

"Master Siamun," Mana tried to protest but Malik grabbed her by the upper arm and hauled the mage to her feet.

"Hurry Mana!"

They raced toward the Pharaoh, both vaguely aware of the battle taking place. Siamun had summoned his Ka spirit, the legendary Exodia-so powerful it had been sealed in five tablets and the advisor had sworn never to use it again. For a brief, shining moment, it seemed as though Zorc and Exodia were evenly matched and equally immortal.

But the moment passed and Zorc sliced the Ka spirit in half with his terrible power, killing creature and master effortlessly.

"Prince!" Mana sobbed as she approached. Malik noticed with a grimace that Yugi clung to Yami's side and had buried his face against him, likely feeling the same pang of loss the blond had felt at Isis' demise.

Ryou placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder in an effort to offer some consolation though it was apparent the pale teen was still dealing with his own grief. 'Misery loves company' came to Malik's mind and he angrily shoved the thought aside as he reached behind his back, slipping the Millennium Rod through a belt loop for the time being.

Mana fished out the Millennium Puzzle and placed it in Yami's hands. "The Millennium Puzzle!"

"Isis and Siamun...they died to make sure this got to you," the mage whimpered. Malik gently touched her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her when she turned toward him seeking some solace from the nightmare they were living.

Yugi reluctantly removed himself from the Pharaoh and gave him a firm nod to assure his yami that he would be alright. The Puzzle glowed brightly in Yami's hands, the gauge on his dia diank filling quickly as he tapped into the familiar power of the item. He held it by the cord and thrust it up toward Zorc defiantly.

"Zorc, I fight you in the name of all who have suffered because of you. In the name of those who pursue the light of hope, I will defeat you!"

Seto approached, blue eyes fixed on the Millennium Puzzle as Yami slipped the cord over his head, the item glowing brightly once it was settled in it's proper place. The CEO/priest watched expectantly as the Pharaoh's left arm shot skyward, the plates of his dia diank shifting to fan out.

"Come forth! Obelisk no Kyo-shin-hen! Osiris no Tenkuu-Ryuu! Raa no Yoku-shin-ryuu!" Within the stone tablet shrine, the three tablets bearing the power of the three named deities glowed their respective blue, red, and gold as they were called into action. Before Zorc, the ground erupted and Obelisk broke through to the surface, growling at it's opponent. Behind him Osiris flew into view, lower mouth opened to issue forth a roar of challenge as he came to Obelisk's right, soaring past him to strike Zorc. The dark lord, caught off guard, fell on him back, roaring at the indignation. Finally, Raa descended to Obelisk's left, keening and spreading it's wings.

"Hnn, the three gods in all their glory," Seto mused, folding his arms over his chest. "They should make quick work of him."

* * *

Marik watched as the three gods appeared, drawing in a sharp breath through his nose as he saw Raa in his first form(3) appear. He tore his eyes from the sight of the three gods gathered before Zorc when he heard Yami speak.

"It would seem the tables have turned," the former Pharaoh smirked, leaning forward.

"Che, so you summoned the three gods. Now, Pharaoh, we enter the final round of our game." Zorc laughed lowly, hands resting on the table and leaning forward. "Don't forget, though, that the fate of not only this world but the real world depends on the outcome." As he spoke, he conjured images of the chaos ensuing around the world played on the walls and floor, letting the images sink into the Pharaoh's mind in hopes of throwing off his focus. "I no longer need this body," he chuckled darkly. "It's time I reclaimed my own. Let's go on down to the battlefield, Pharaoh!" Dark energy gathered in the space above the table and below the Millennium Puzzle, stretching down to the two seated there.

Marik's fingers twitched on his left hand, the other gripped the Millennium Rod tightly. 'He's focused on his spell now,' he though, the rod glowing brightly in his hand. 'I move **now**!' Jerking his right arm forward, he pulled it free of the shadows before completely breaking from his bindings and rushing forward. With a leap, he landed nimbly on the near edge of the table and stood balanced there on the balls of his feet, arms folded over his chest as he grinned down at the irritated Zorc.

"_You_ are _so_ screwed," the blond laughed as the dark energy engulfed the trio, transporting them into the game world.

* * *

AN: First off, yes. Yes I did have to leave the scene where Bakura/Zorc says "The End" (which is what he says in the original anime). I love it. It's so...so evil and "Hahaha I win" all in just two words. *dances*

(1) Well, Mahado *kinda* died, but since he's not *really* dead just turned into a Ka spirit, I didnt' think I should mention him. I thought about it though. Just sharing :3

(2) It really is called the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (well, close enough, I think it might have been Who Guards the Fortress/Castle), but that's too much typing and too wordy. But now you know I'm talking about the ugly blue thing that Yugi used a lot in the earlier seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh :x

(3) Well, I don't know what you call it. It's the form that isn't all fiery and pheonix-y. So I called it form 1. I hope that makes sense ;_;

Wooooo I think that's a good place to stop for today. I'll try to have another chapter or two up tomorrow (I have today and tomorrow off from work! Yay!)

I say *try* because I *should* start packing. My roommate and I found a new apartment a few days ago and we have to do that moving thing on October 15th. So my goal at the moment is to try and have this done by then so I'm not leaving you people in suspense while I move and get settled.

The good news is that I'm on episode 217! This is good because season five goes up to 224 so I'm almost done with ancient Egypt. What helps is that I've kinda skipped all the dueling in the last like two episodes.

I have to apologize. I'm pretty much just saying "Hey, Jou and fake-Seto are dueling!". Writing duels bores me and would require I know what deck Jounouchi would have and how he would be facing off against fake-Seto. But, since it would be kind of dumb to just have him show up and be like "Yeah I won! :D" I'll at least give a synopsis.

So, fake-Seto is using a deck similar to real-Seto's. Including having three Blue Eyes White Dragons in it. (remember this fact, though I'll point it out later) Jounouchi will be struggling for most of the duel but, in his usual turn-around fashion, he'll think of something. What? I don't know. But he'll think of something. I _will_ write the last moments of the duel because I'm not *that* cheap.

I mean though...come on...Yugi vs the Bakura that possessed Honda takes like 6 episodes. *cries* I hope it's ok.

Ryou will be more useful next chapter (I think :D) and Malik got to do things this chapter, which should prove to him that it's more that useless (damn now that song's stuck in my head D:). And what's this? Marik's coming to the memory world too? Oh snap! Bring fire extinguishers and hide the pointy things D:

I mean...Tune in next time to see what happens! (Cause I'll tell you right now, things are about to diverge for a bit from the original story)


	19. Chapter 21

AN: Ugh. There's dueling at this end of this chapter. You can totally skip over it if you want. I think the dialog sucks for it too.

Or you can read it. Up to you :p

It seems a majority of you enjoy the fact that Marik is on the loose. Good good. Now I hope you like what he does. I know I do, but I'm bias.

This chapter feels so woefully short. I'm sorry. Lots of talking going on and fighting from episode 217, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for continuing to read and review! *hugs for all*

* * *

While the Pharaoh and Zorc had merged with their game pieces, Marik found himself standing before the palace. Eyes half-lidded and face expressionless, he turned his gaze to the towering demon and the three gods. He glanced back at the palace, ignoring the sense of deja vu before he ran in the direction of the battle.

* * *

Zorc was pummeled into the ground by Obelisk followed quickly by a blast from Osiris.

"Now Raa! God Phoenix!" Yami shouted, eyes locking onto the golden god as he dove from the clouds, body morphing into it's phoenix form half way to it's target and smashing into the fallen dark lord. As Raa ascended from it's attack, the black clouds that had blotted out the sky and shrouded the world in darkness dissipated. The guards cheered, praising the Egyptian gods and a cry rose from beyond the palace walls as the citizens did the same.

Yugi let out a breath, smiling up at Yami only to see the Pharaoh's eyes narrowed and features severe. "Mou hitori no boku?"

"We won Prince!" Mana chimed.

"No," Yami replied, gritting his teeth. The ground shook beneath them. "Here he comes..."

Zorc's hand burst from the crater formed from the combined attacks of the gods against him. As everyone watch on helplessly, the dark lord used his power to force a solar eclipse.

"Impossible!" Seto gaped at the sight.

The joyous shouts became frightened, panicked cries at the sight of the sun disappearing behind a wall of darkness.

"A solar eclipse?" Ryou breathed shakily, his hands moving unconsciously to the Millennium Ring. "But that means..."

"Zorc Necrophades, the Dark One, turned mid-day into night, hiding the light of almighty Ra; and sore fear came upon men(1)," Malik whispered.

"So this happened before?" Yugi asked the blond, but Malik was focused on the scene before him.

"Gods of Egypt! Stop him before he completely blocks out the sun!" Yami shouted. Raa dove for the out stretched arm but Zorc anticipated him and grabbed the Ka's foot. Startled, Raa began to fly upwards, unwittingly dragging the demon from the earth. Obelisk grabbed hold of Zorc's leg in turn to try and pull him off the winged beast and was instead carried up with them. Just as the sun became fully eclipsed, Zorc released his hold on Raa, flying under his own power.

"Raa! Osiris!" Yami shouted, fists clenched. Both gods flew at Zorc, Osiris launching a powerful blast while Raa assumed his phoenix form and began circling the demon.

"It's futile! In this darkness, I am unstoppable, even to your so called gods!" Zorc roared, launching blades of shadow in all directions. One by one the gods were afflicted by the dark energy and fell to the ground as statues.

"He...he defeated all three gods..." Seto choked out, unable to believe that such a feat were possible.

"Mou hitori no boku," Yugi looked up at Yami fearfully.

"If they couldn't stop him, then noth-GUH" Malik was cut off as two strong arms wrapped around his waist him from behind, pinning the blond's arms to his sides and forcing the air out of his lungs for a moment as his feet were lifted off the ground.

"Hikari! Hi! I missed you!" Marik chimed, nuzzling the teen's back.

"M-Mar-ik Ican't...breathe," Malik managed, struggling to get free.

"Marik!?" Yugi, Ryou, and Yami turned toward the two blonds.

"Isn't that Malik's psychological disorder?" Seto queried.

"S-sort of," Yugi hastily explained. "But- Ahh!" the teen's amethyst eyes widened as Zorc landed beside Obelisk, raising a foot and bringing it down on the statued god, crumbling it to dust. Yami cried out as the blow affected him, dropping to his knees.

Marik set Malik down gently but firmly and moved to stand before Ryou, lavender eyes peering into brown before he gripped the pale teen's shoulders and lowered his face until they were only inches apart.

"Bakura's hikari," he said sternly. "The dark exists as long as the light exists.(2)"

"Wh-what?" Ryou blinked, unable to control the blush at how close the other was to him.

"Wait..." Malik's eyes widened. "Hikari and Yami. Light and Dark. Are you saying that-"

"He's probably still alive," Marik nodded, releasing the stunned Ryou. "Bakura's hikari, you and that tomb robber are connected by _one_ thing. Use it." With that he turned on his hikari.

Zorc's laughter boomed as he began crushing Osiris. Yami trembled, biting his lip to suppress a pained cry at the act. Yugi knelt beside him, arms around the Pharaoh's chest to support him and offer what comfort he could as tears welled up in his eyes.

Marik suddenly grabbed Malik's left wrist, raising it high above the hikari's head. "Marik what are you doing?" The yami ignored him, jabbing a button on the device and pulling a card from the graveyard before releasing the other from his iron grip.

"Hikari, this is your card. For the love of the gods, you can use it. Raa isn't going to punish you," Marik said, head tilted slightly and face expressionless. "Use it now. Trust me." He handed the card to Malik and turned to glare at Zorc.

Malik stared at the god card in his hand. "G-great beast of the sky...p-please hear my cry," the breathed, the words quietly tumbling from his lips.

"Louder," Marik insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest, lavender eyes fixated on the last remaining god-turned-stone.(4)

Swallowing hard, Malik's voice slowly grew bolder and louder as he continued. "Transform yourself from ball of light...and bring _us_ victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon our foe." Zorc slowly stomped toward Raa, still laughing at his victory. Marik quietly uttered his own chant in an ancient tongue as Malik continued. "Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name-" He raised the card high above him, crying out "Raa no Yoku-shin-ryuu!(3)" He brought his hand down on the duel disk, the card fitting into the middle slot. Flames momentarily engulfed the duel plate and all eyes were torn between Malik, Zorc, and the Pharaoh.

Marik chuckled, his body dissipating into the shadows suddenly. Simultaneously, just as Zorc had lifted his foot to destroy the final god, the statue erupted into flames, the light forcing the dark lord to take a startled set back. With a cry, Raa took to the sky once more.

Malik gaped as his yami's body disappeared before looking up at Raa. "D-did he just..."

"Is that possible?" Seto breathed. "How the hell did he do that?" he demanded.

Marik laughed, his body fused from the hips down with the mighty Raa, Millennium Rod clutched in his right hand. ""Like the mighty phoenix,

Once again I rise from the flames set to destroy me and take flight.  
I am  
Stronger  
Glorious  
Powerful  
Victorious".(5)" The yami grinned at Zorc's bewilderment and frustration. "I told you you were screwed. Now you face Raa's full fury!" he laughed wildly, Raa keening at the demon.

"I do not know how you accomplished this feat, but you can not defeat me," Zorc roared.

As the pair began their fight, Malik found himself unable to tear his eyes from the sight. Ryou fidgeted, trying to decipher the yami's words.

"Bakura's...alive?"

"That's what Marik thinks," Malik replied softly. "But where would he be?"

"Somewhere inside of Zorc?" Yugi suggested, resting his forehead against Yami's shoulder. Ryou looked up at Zorc, his hands gripping the Millennium Ring tightly.

'The ring is what connects us...that has to be what Marik meant, but...what good does that do me?' Chocolate eyes slid closed and the teen tried to focus on the pale yami. His mind went back to the day they had spent at the amusement park with Yugi, Yami, Anzu, and Jounouchi. He recalled the brief contact they had had in Bakura's soul room-

_"Bakura set his jaw, unshielded emotions playing in his russet eyes. "Don't ask," he breathed.-_

_"Ryou, I swear to whatever you believe in that I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Bakura?"_

_"...Don't ask."_

Grasping the Millennium Ring tightly, Ryou held it before him, aiming it at Zorc.

_"He loves you!" Malik shouted at him. "He never said it. He might not have realized it himself, but he loves you."_

Slowly the five pins trembled and the ring began to glow softly. Ryou's eyes flew open. "Bakura! He...he's..."

* * *

"Hey...Hey! Other me! Other me? Wake up!"

Bakura jolted awake, right eye blinking while he found the left pressed into something soft. He closed his eyes and groaned as his head ached and the world spun.

"Ah. Good. Thought I might have been too late."

"What the hell," the thief muttered, burying his face in the softness under his head and muffling his words.

"Heh, that's what I was wondering."

After a moment, Bakura turned his head to the side, finding his arms protesting all commands to move, and blinked at his companion. "Where the hell are we?" he muttered grumpily. "And what is with all the pillows?" he asked as he realized that he was not only laying atop pillows but that they seemed to carpet the ground in various colors and sizes.

"I have to idea," Tozokuo shrugged. He sat cross legged a few feet away where Bakura lay, hands gripping his ankle and still donning the outfit he had last been seen in. "I kinda like these "pillow" things though," he smirked, looking around.

Slowly Bakura managed to bring his arms under him and propped himself up on his elbows, looking around. Glancing behind he saw a single, heavy door that served as the only exit. "Soul room?" he muttered mostly to himself.

"Yeah...you don't wanna go out there. It about killed me just opening that door to grab you."

Bakura's head swiveled around to look at the other thief once more. "What?"

"There's nothing out there. And I mean nothing. No light. I'm pretty sure there's no air cause I sure as hell couldn't breathe. And I've never been so cold in my life."

"You...saved me?"

Tozokuo chuckled. "Well, you were babbling in Kul Elna that you were me. I guess I can't deny it seeing as the spirits recognized you. But the other reason is that my Ryou would have been sad if you died like that."

"Che, _your_ Ryou," Bakura chuckled, letting his arms collapse and resting his head back against the pillow.

"Fine fine, _our_ Ryou," Tozokuo rolled his eyes, waving his hands in a half hearted attempt to placate the other thief. "Heh, if I had known you were me-"

"We still would have fought," Bakura laughed dryly.

"True. So...what do we do, other me? How do we get out of _this_ mess and back to our Ryou?"

Bakura was silent for a long moment, eyes closed, and Tozokuo started to wonder of he had fallen asleep. Russet eyes opened again and met violet. "I...have no idea."

* * *

"Is this the best you can do, Jounouchi? You really are pathetic," the false Seto mocked, confidently displaying his 2500 life points verses Jounouchi's 400. "I suppose I should have expected it though," he smirked, gesturing to his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it roared at the blond. "You don't have the Pharaoh to give you pointers from the side lines after all. My turn is over. Now draw your-" he grinned mischievously- "last pathetic card."

Jounouchi hesitated (in true Yu-Gi-Oh fashion), staring at his deck. He had two monsters on the field, but neither was going to do him any good unless he could draw something that could stand up to "Seto"'s creature. He closed his eyes, fingers lighting on the edge of the top card, and chanted softly "heart of the cards...heart of the cards...(6)"

"There's no such thing," the pretender scoffed.

Jounouchi brought the card to eye level, blinking first at the card and then to his opponents side of the field. The blond began laughed, smacking the heel of his hand against his forehead. "Hey, Anzu...Honda... There's something I need to tell you guys." He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "For about a month now...the reason I've been so busy is because I started seeing someone."

"What?" Anzu blinked at her friend.

"Man, I knew something was up. Who's the unlucky girl?" Honda half teased.

"Guys, this isn't the time to talk about-"

"But it is, Anzu. It is," Jounouchi cut her off. "It's kinda a long story...and I was worried about telling you guys this, but I fell in love with another man...and we've been dating..."

As the fake Seto found this amusing, Anzu and Honda exchanged a glance. Finally the latter rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Well...that's fine, right? So long as you're happy."

Anzu nodded. "Yeah, Jounouchi, it doesn't change who you are to us. We'll always be your friends. No matter what."

Jounouchi smiled, nodding.

"Well now you can die in the shadows with a clear conscious, fag(7)," his opponent laughed mockingly.

"Really now, you don't even know what card I just drew," Jounouchi grinned, placing the card into a magic slot and holding out his hand. "I play Creature Swap."

"Seto" took a step back. "What?"

"When this card is activated, both players have to choose one monster on their side of the field to swap with their opponent. I choose my Baby Dragon. Huh, looks like you only have one monster on your side of the field, "Kaiba"," the blond grinned, seeing the impostor pale as his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon traded places with the weaker creature. "Now I'll also activate my trap card: Rising Energy. This increases _my_ Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack points by another 1500, bring it to a grand total of 6000 attack points. More than enough to defeat you. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Super Ultimate Burst!"

* * *

With the final attack launched and the fake Seto defeated, Jounouchi looked up at the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, finding it odd that the creature hadn't vanished immediately following the duel.

"You wanna go find your real master, Blue Eyes?" Jounouchi asked. The creature's heads roared and it glowed brightly as it vanished, the blond's deck glowing as well. He drew the top three cards, making a face when he only saw that two of them were Blue Eyes White Dragons. Replacing them, he decided to look through the rest of his deck later. "Come on guys, if what that fake Kaiba said is true, Seto, Yugi, and the others need our help bad."

"Hey Jounouchi," Anzu called as he started for the exit. "So...you and..."

"...When we're around other people, he calls me mutt or, occasionally, Jounouchi. When we're alone..." Jounouchi chuckled, smiling tenderly. "I'm his puppy."

* * *

(1) I tweaked a quote I found to make it fit the story. I thought it worked. :p

"Zeus, the father of the  
Olympic Gods, turned  
mid-day into night, hiding the light  
of the dazzling Sun;  
and sore fear came upon men."

(2) This line I saw in a tendershipping video and knew I was going to use it eventually. Yhe video is called "Yaoi YGO Bakura & Ryo (some symbols) I can smile because you are (more symbols)." If you can find it, it's cute :3

(3) That's apparently the chant to summon Raa. Correct me if I'm wrong (I changed a few pronouns is all :p)

(4) LOL Stoned god. I almost typed that. Just sharing. XD

(5) I borrowed quite a bit for this chapter I think, but they were things that seemed to fit imo. That little poem is apparently the words of "Kirsti A. Dyer, MD, MS "

(6) Funny story. My roommate and I actually do chant that when we play Yu-Gi-Oh and we're losing. One time, I chanted that and drew _his_ Pot of Avarice (I don't have that card XD)

We still have no idea how that happened, but now we joke "Heart of the Cards...Heart of the Cards...HA I drew YOUR card!" :p

(7) Well lookie there, Zorc seems to be homophobic. Cause I sure as hell am not. So I apologize for using that word for it's bad meaning. *tries to clean self* I hate that word. I tend to mock people who use it because "faggot" means "bundle of sticks" or, in I think Europe, it can mean a cigarette. And I think "fag" means cigarette too that same country. Correct me if I'm wrong :D

Meh, I didn't much care for that ending, but at least the duel's out of the way and the gang can try to make it to the others.

But hey, maybe by the time they get their, Marik will be all like "Dudes, I just curb stomped that guy. We didn't even need you. *is lounging on Zorc's corpse and making out with Malik*"

Ah, but the battle continues in the next chapter so let's see how Marik in god-mode does against Zorc in go...wait, he's technically always in god-mode, isn't he?

Oh and what will happen to our lovable thieves? Well, I know what will happen, but instead of telling you I shall instead distract you all with this Zorc-shaped piñata. I'll try to have an update tomorrow or day after!


	20. Chapter 22 AND 23

AN: OMG You guys! Another double chapter! Yaaaaaay! Join in everyone! Yaaaay!

So this has lots and lots and lots of fighting. Like, my head hurts. But now it's over and done with. If any of this confuses you, please tell me. If enough people are confused or displeased, I suppose I could rewrite it (lacking in confidence but still confident enough to post it. I make no sense!).

I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. We're almost done, I promise!

Oh, but the story won't end with the words "The End". I've decided to do a sequel with the main pairing being bronze (cause **Like Pieces of a Puzzle** was Puzzleshipping and **HnYnG** was Tender. I supposed I'll come up with a puppyshipping epic eventually. Or not. XD)

So look forward to that story. I need a snazzy title. Maybe something like "One Last Yami no Game" or something. I'll think about it, I have time.

Oh, but I will finish the cruise story (**A Week At Sea**) first. I swear D: And maybe pop out a chapter or two for **Like Pieces of a Puzzle 2**

* * *

"So if that wasn't the real Kaiba, where is he?" Anzu wondered aloud as the trio followed the dark corridors in hopes it would lead them to the exit.

"I don't know," Jounouchi admitted. "But I'm not too worried, you know. Seto can take care of himself." He flashed a confident smile to his friends, letting it fade as he turned his eyes back to the path ahead. 'Please be alright, Seto...'

"I think I see the exit," Honda said suddenly, hurrying forward. "When did it get so dark out though? We weren't in there that long..." Once they had all exited, Anzu pointed to the sky.

"That's why. It's an eclipse!"

"Um...guys?" the blond took a step back. "We've got company." Waiting for them were four cloaked figures with glowing red eyes, each mounted on on black horse(7).

_"Oops, I forgot to mention that I left you some friends to play with,"_ a voice boomed overhead. _"I suppose I'm not such a nice game master after all."_ The voice laughed before fading out and the four men charged toward the teens.

"Any ideas!?" Honda asked, looking at the others.

"Just one," Jounouchi replied, drawing a card. "Blue Eye White Dragon!" The dragon appeared above them with a roar. "Destructive Burst Stream!(1)" With another roar, the dragon complied, destroying the four horsemen. The blond blinked.

"Wow! How did you know that would work, Jounouchi!" Anzu chimed, grinning.

"Whew, I was scared for a minute there," Honda added. Jounouchi laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah...I totally knew that would work...heh heh..."

Honda sighed and clapped his friend on the back. "And Jounouchi's sheer dumb luck saves the day again." Overhead, the Blue Eyes made a soft cry before landing before the teens, crouching low and stretching it's neck on the ground.

"You...want us to get on?" the blond asked. The dragon rumbled, one large eye looking to Jounouchi. "Alright then, take us to the Pharaoh, Blue Eyes."

* * *

"I _think_ it will work," Yami nodded. He sat on the ground watching Zorc and Marik/Raa as they fought.

"The question is how do we get the second Millennium Ring to him," Malik muttered, his eyes focused on his yami. "It's not like we can asked Zorc to swallow it and tell him "it's not a trap"."

"True, though if we could just manage to just get it in contact with him....hmm...But the person would have to be someone the ring has chosen. Someone who has a strong tie to it."

"Then it has to be me," Ryou insisted clutching the second Millennium Ring tightly. "I just have to get close enough, right?"

"No, wait!" Yugi spoke up, looking at Yami. "What about Mahado! He could get close enough and the ring was his."

The Pharaoh nodded, raising his left arm. "Mahado!" he called, wincing at the drain on his already low spirit energy. The former priest appeared, dropping to one knee before him.

"My Pharaoh?"

"Bakura has been fused in some way with Zorc," Yami explained. "We have devised a plan to attempt to rescue him in hopes of saving him as well as weakening Zorc, but for it to work, we need to get the Millennium Ring inside of him." He pointed at Zorc. "Can you do it?"

The mage gripped his chin, eyes narrowed in thought. "Perhaps, but we would need him fully distracted for me to get close enough." His eyes met Yami's. "But my Pharaoh, this plan is extremely risky and may not work. Bakura may not be capable of using the Millennium Ring depending on his current condition...or worse, Zorc may be able to draw upon it's powers. Are you certain?"

Yami nodded. "Even if there is only a small chance of it working, we have to try. Too many have died already, my friend."

"I understand." The mage straightened and held his hand out to Ryou. "Entrust me with this mission. I will do my best."

Ryou nodded slowly, hesitantly relinquishing the second Millennium Ring to Mahado and letting his hands grasp the one around his neck.

"Malik, can you tell Marik to keep Zorc distracted?" Yami asked the blond.

"How can I do that?" Malik tore his eyes from his yami for a moment.

"Do you guys still have a mind link?" Yugi questioned.

"Mind link?(2)"

"Never mind," the Pharaoh cut in. "You both have a Millennium Rod right now. Try to reach him using the rod." Malik nodded and drew the item from behind him. He closed his eyes, the rod glowing softly.

"He says he's on it." As Malik spoke, Raa dove suddenly past Zorc's head, forcing the demon to turn his back to them.

"Hnn, I think it will take more than just Raa to distract that thing," Seto muttered, reaching into the bag beside Mana and drawing out the Millennium Scales. "This will do." Closing his eyes, he tapped into the power of the Millennium Item, recharging his life force before holding up his left arm. "Kisara...come to my aid..." he whispered, startling the others with soft reverent tone he, Seto Kaiba, had just used. "Come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted, the plates of his dia diank shifting into place. Above him appeared the white dragon, rushing toward it's opponent with a challenging roar.

Once both Raa and the Blue Eyes White Dragon had Zorc sufficiently distracted, Mahado made his move, flying swiftly toward the demon. He used his magic to mask the Millennium Ring's power until he slammed it against Zorc's back, weaving a spell with the ring's power to drive the item into the demon's body. With an angered roar, Zorc drew the shadows around him, pushing away the mage, god, and dragon momentarily.

Ryou closed his eyes, tightening his grip on his Millennium Ring and focusing his thoughts to try and call to the thief.

* * *

Bakura had rolled onto his back, a forearm draped over his eyes while Tozokuo paced the floor, unbothered by the soft, uneven surface the pillows made.

"There has to be something we can do," the tan thief muttered, violet eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Well...we have two things we can hope for," Bakura said, a hint of sarcastic optimism in his voice. "Zorc could have an inexplicable...change of heart-" he chuckled at the words as they reminded him of Ryou "-and suddenly decide to right all his wrongs."

"Oh oh! That one! I like that option!" Tozokuo cheered childishly, clapping his hands together.

"But wait! You haven't heard the other option!" Bakura moved his forearm and looked at his past self. "Our other hope is that the Pharaoh will defeat Zorc and we die with him."

"Only if it can be a painfully slow death," Tozokuo wagged his finger at the other. "...But I still like the first option. How do we make that one happen?"

Bakura hummed. "We would need dates. Lots of them."

Tozokuo sighed. "But we don't have any dates."

"You know...I think I'm going to stop right there," the pale thief sighed.

"Yeah, this line of thinking isn't getting us anywhere..." Tozokuo grumbled.

"That and now I'm hungry." Both men chuckled. Tozokuo moved to speak when the room shuddered. "That's a good sign, I suppose..."

"It means the others are still fighting, right?"

Bakura nodded, closing his eyes. A moment later, they flew open again. "Did you hear that?"

"Hmn?" Tozokuo tiled his head, listening. "What am I-"

"Shh." Bakura closed his eyes again. "I think I hear Ryou..."

"I hear something...That does sound like m- our Ryou!" Tozokuo ran to the door, pressing his ear to it's surface and then pushing away, startled. "More than that, I _feel _the presence of the Millennium Ring."

Bakura nodded after a moment, holding his hands over his chest and closing his eyes. A warm, golden light filled the room, fading to reveal the Millennium Ring resting against the pale thief's chest. Exhausted from the effort, Bakura panted, laying still.

"I think that's all I can do..." he whispered, eyes fluttering open to see Tozokuo crouched beside him.

"Go to him, other me. You're the one he's calling."

"I can't move, much less do I have the energy to escape. Even if I did, I don't have a body. You do. And you could-"

"He's calling you, not me," Tozokuo argued, grabbing Bakura's shoulders roughly. "You have to be the one who gets out of here."

"We're the same-"

"Person, yeah. But you're the one he wants. You. Bakura. Not Akefia. So let's see about getting you out of here." He paused seeing the thoughtful look on the other's face. "What?"

"We..._could_...technically..."

"Speak in full sentences or-" Tozokuo started to threaten but Bakura cut him off.

"I might have a way we could both leave, but I've never tried this trick before. Nor can I guarantee the outcome." He closed his eyes, pain crossing his features as he made his duel disk appear. "Look...See those things in my "dia diank"?" he nodded weakly to the device on his arm. "Pull out the whole stack and look through them for one that has a blue and red picture on it.(3)"

Tozokuo complied, flipping through the deck and occasionally showing a card to the other until he held the card Bakura had wanted.

"Now for the tricky part."

* * *

Marik scrowled as Zorc's attack glanced Raa. The next blow, however, drew a pained cry from the yami and knocked the winged deity to the earth. Mahado tried to launch an attack only to be struck as well, landing painfully.

The white dragon landed a powerful hit, blasting one of Zorc's arms clean off. The sun was suddenly freed from the forced eclipse, the warm rays making the dragon glow and it seemed that victory was in grasp at last.

Once again, the moment was short lived and Zorc's dragon-like appendage shot up from the ground(4), catching the white dragon by the throat and dragging it to the demon.

"Foolish mortals!" Zorc roared, his arm regrowing as the sun was eclipsed once more. He grasped the dragon at the base of it's head, pulling it's neck taunt between his hand and dragon-like appendage, turning the creature to stone as he had the three gods.

Seto took a step back as he felt the pain the Blue Eyes was experiencing, his body beginning to take on an ashen look.

"Priest Set!" he head Mana cry as he sunk to his knees, feeling an unbearable pain in his neck as Zorc continued to pull, meaning to tear the dragon's head off(5a).

"Nothing can defeat me!" Zorc roared. Just as it seemed the dragon's head would snap, the demon suddenly released it, clawed hands moving to his chest. "What-" his query was cut off as a smaller, gray skinned hand with metal claws, burst from his chest just below his own arms. The owner of said hand, having found it's sought after escape, burst from Zorc, heedless of the damage and pain it's exit caused as it flew to a safe distance and wheeled around to face the demon.

Ryou's eyes widened as his hands finally released their death grip on the Millennium Ring around his neck, gasping sharply when he spotted the creature's owner pearched on it's shoudler, made more visible by the flowing crimson robe he wore.

'Akefia?' he wondered, confused that he had somehow rescued the thief instead of his yami.

_'He's here too, yadounushi,(8)'_ a familiar voice responded through their mind link. _'I'll tell you the whole story later.' _Ryou smiled, looking down at the Millennium Ring.

'Be careful 'Kura.'

_'Aren't I always?' _There was a momentary pause. _'Don't you dare answer that.'_

Zorc healed himself, crimson eyes flashing in anger at the cocky grin the thief sported. "Tozokuo Akefia."

"I'm thinking of going by Tozokuo Bakura now. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think Zorc?"

"You don't know when to stay dead, do you?" the demon growled, calling fire to his hands.

"Hmm, I think the mortal saying is "pot calling the kettle black,"" Bakura tapped his chin, his Diabound's hands glowing as it began to form a counter attack. Before either could strike, a familiar roar broke the silence, all eyes moving to the statued Blue Eyes White Dragon that still lay on the ground. Another roar echoed it followed by a blast of white energy shooting past Diabound to strike Zorc. A second Blue Eyes soared into view.

"Another Blue Eyes?" Yami looked at Seto, who seemed just as shocked as anyone else.

"You guys need a hand?" Honda's voice called down from above as a third White Dragon came to land near Seto. Anzu and Honda hurriedly leapt from the dragon and ran toward Yugi and Yami. Jounouchi paused as his feet touched the ground, his eyes drawn to the kneeling priest. The dragon rumbled and turned it's head to nudge the blond toward the other and a smile played at Seto's lips.

"I wondered where you'd gone to, puppy." He chuckled at the honey-brown eyes widened. "When we get home, I'm buying you a leash."

"Seto!" Jounouchi grinned, running to his boyfriend and helping him to his feet. "What happened?"

"Later." Blue eyes looked up as the nearby White Dragon roared, taking to the sky to aid it's sister in attacking Zorc. They listened in as Yugi and Yami hurriedly brought the new arrivals up to speed.

Malik had tuned everything out, looking to where he had seen Marik's crash landing.

'Marik? Marik, can you hear me?' he called mentally, clutching the Millennium Rod tighter. He felt fear welling up in his chest, threatening to suffocate him when the yami didn't reply. His eyes were drawn to the card the rested on his duel plate and the ancient words there. He glanced at his life points and noticed for the first time that the numbers showed he was at a full 4000. A final glance to the god card and he knew what he had to do. His eyes rested once more to where Raa had last been as his arms crossed over his chest, gripping the shaft of the Millennium Rod tightly as he began to utter a chant. The duel disk began to chirp as his life points ticked down and he felt his strength slowly leaving him.

'I'm giving you everything I can, Marik,' he thought, trembling a bit. 'I hope it's enough...' Finally the duel disk fell silent and it was all the teen could do to remain on his feet.

_'Oh hikari you _do_ care,'_ Marik's voice purred in his mind, a shiver running down Malik's spine. There was a burst of flames suddenly as Raa took to the sky once more in the form of a phoenix, Marik standing on the fire bird's back as if the flames didn't bother him.

Seto thrust the Millennium Scales into the air, using their power to fuse his crippled Blue Eyes with the two Jounouchi had summoned to call forth the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yami took Yugi's hand suddenly, giving it a tight squeeze. The teen nodded sadly.

"Do what you have to mou hito-" he was cut off as the Pharaoh crushed him in a tight embrace and pressed a bruising kiss to him lips.

"I'll be back, Aibou," he vowed, ignoring the shocked look on Anzu and Honda's faces as he left the stunned teen to stand beside Seto. Understanding his intent, the CEO handed him the Millennium Scales. "Karim...lend me your strength," the Pharaoh whispered, holding up his dia diank. Both the Millennium Puzzle and Scales glowed brightly.

* * *

Zorc looked at his opponents as one might view ants at a picnic. "You pose no threat to me," he rumbled.

"We'll see about that," Bakura grinned. "So psycho, should we attack on three or one, two, three and then go?"

"I vote for kicking his ass without counting," Marik replied, Raa screeching it's agreement with it's master.

"Then let's end this. Diabound, Thunder Force!(5b)" Diabound roars, blasting it's attack in a steady stream at the dark lord.

Raa soared up into the sky, Marik grinning wildly. "Raa, Light of Heaven!(6)" The Ka focused a ray of bright light, burning demon as it bore down on him.

Another voice suddenly called out from atop the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Ultimate Dragon Knight!" Yami stood on the neck of the middle head clad in the armor of the ka he had temporarily fused with.

"Ha! Nice trick, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted.

"You told me not to hold back," the Pharaoh nodded at the thief before focusing on Zorc.

"You," the demon growled.

"My turn!" Yami shouted, all three dragon heads firing their attack as he added his own strength, swinging a sword toward the dark lord.

As the attack connected with Zorc, all three combined to cause an explosion of bright light that lasted several moments, nearly blinding all who witnessed it.

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut, using his forearm as a shield until it began to fade. Black smoke rose from the new crater they had created and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was gone. There was an air of apprehension as he knew everyone must have been wondering and praying for the same thing.

Crimson eyes beamed through the smoke screen. "I-it didn't-"

* * *

"It didn't work!?" Honda shouted in disbelief.

"No way..." Jounouchi breathed. "If...if he survived that..."

"Where's Yami!?" Yugi cried, eyes wide and searching.

"He's out there alone," Malik said quietly. "Marik can see him, he's close to Zorc."

"Damn it! We have to do something!" Jounouchi shouted at the others.

"Did you find the Pharoah's name?" Seto asked. The blond looked at Honda and Anzu, who nodded grimly.

"We found it, but we couldn't read it," Anzu admitted.

"But we all remember what it looked like!" Honda put in quickly.

"Tell me," Malik said, turning toward them. "I can translate."

"You guys translate," Ryou said, drawing a card from his deck. "I'm going out there."

"Me too," Yugi nodded, drawing as well. "Black Magician!"

"Yugi-" Anzu tried to argue, but Honda put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Let's focus on the Pharaoh's name."

* * *

Yami stared up at Zorc from his knees, hands clenched in anger.

"Thus as it has always been," Zorc rumbled, looking down on the man before him. "The darkness prevails over the light once more. This is the reality that ignorant humans shun away from, waving their little light of hope against the darkness. But they don't know how weak that light is. You, Pharaoh, are the light. And now you face me alone. You can not win against me."

"Zorc...you're wrong," Yami replied evenly. "Even if I am defeated now, my light will be passed to another and another until you are defeated."

"Let's put your theory to the test then," Zorc brought his hands up, blasting flames at Yami. The Pharaoh closed his eyes, waiting for the blast to hit.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura's voice growled. Yami looked up as the thief landed beside him, Diabound shielding them from Zorc's attack. "Get on your feet, damn it." He grabbed the Pharaoh's arm, bringing it over his shoulders and hauling him to his feet.

"Bakura-"

"You're the only one who can defeat Zorc," Bakura said lowly, wincing as his Diabound was defeated. "You can't die now. Not like this."

"You can accompany him, Tozokuo. This time, you will not return." Zorc prepared to attack again. Two busts of magic and a blast of fire struck at the demon, drawing his attention away from the two before him.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi shouted.

"'Kura!" Ryou called out as well. Both teens sat on the back of the Red Eyes Black Dragon flanked by the Black Magician as well as Mana's ka spirit, Black Magician Girl. The dragon landed for just a moment to let it's passengers dismount before rising to attack again.

"Aibou. What are you two doing here?"

"We had to be where we were needed," Yugi smiled, coming to his yami's side.

"Gorz!" Ryou summoned the dark emmisary and sent him after Zorc, looking up at Bakura. The thief gave him an approving nod before looking up Zorc.

* * *

"That's not what it looked like, it was more like this," Anzu grabbed the stick from Honda, amending the diagram they were drawing.

"There has to be an easier way to do this," Jonouchi grumbled, tracing a finger in the sand and adding a finishing touch to one character.

Malik dropped to his knees to inspect their drawing and took the stick from Anzu, redrawing each character beside the original the trio had come up with and then looking at them for approval.

"This character's wrong," Honda said. "It had another line in it here."

"And this one...yeah! Like that!" Anzu chimed as Malik automatically amended the character.

"So that's it?" the Egyptian questioned, looking at the others. They all looked on it for a moment before nodding.

"That's it exactly," Jounouchi affirmed.

Malik lifted the Millennium Rod, visualizing the symbols he had drawn. 'Marik, you have to get to the Pharaoh now! Tell him his name is-"

* * *

Marik guided Raa to fly low to the ground, leaping off as he neared the Pharaoh and the others and sending the phoenix to crash into the demon. Dropping to his knees beside Yugi, the blond yami unsheathed the hidden blade of the Millennium Rod and began carving something on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura looked over at him.

"Drawing!" Marik chimed, focused on his task.

"Fools," Zorc roared, destroying the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "You honestly think you can defeat me with these weak creatures!?" He blasted Gorz, Ryou gritting his teeth as he took a heavy hit to his life points. "You insult me!"

"Mana! Now!" Mahado shouted, both mages firing their strongest magic at the demon.

"You only delay the inevitable." Zorc turned on the mages and blasted them with his fire attack. Yugi let out a startled cry as he lost life points as well.

Marik sat back on his knees, adding the finishing touches to his drawing and reaching up to tug on Yugi's sleeve, pointing at Yami to indicate he wanted the Pharaoh's attention.

"You will all burn in the fires of hell!" Zorc roared.

Yami looked down at the Marik's drawing, the blond yami beaming at his handy work as he sheathed the Millennium Rod. "Marik...thank you," the Pharaoh smiled, removing his arm from Bakura's shoulders and taking a step forward.

"It's was your nosy friends that found it," he blew a small raspberry.

The thief looked down, nodding. "Nice touch with the cartouche there, psycho."

Marik looked down, tilting his head slightly. "I bet I could make it look like a penis!" He unsheathed the rod's blade again, grinning.

"Hey!" Yugi snapped, causing the blond to laugh as he rose to his knees.

"What's this?" Zorc glared down at the Pharaoh.

"The seal on the Pharaoh's name is broken. My name is Atem." As his name left his lips for the first time in three thousand years, light burst from the ground at his feet, causing Zorc to take a step back.

Yugi and Ryou both looked down as a glow emanated from their decks: Red from Yugi's and Blue from Ryou's. The glow erupted in a beam from each of the duel disks, flying to where Osiris and Obelisk lay defeated. Bakura folded his arms over his eyes, enjoying the fear Zorc tried to suppress with confident denial at the Pharaoh's imminent victory.

Osiris and Obelisk rose from the ground with renewed strength, Raa swooping to join them, resuming it's original form.

"I have already defeated them. I can do so again," Zorc announced.

"Hn. I control the gods in the name of the Pharaoh!" Atem raised his arms, light flowing around him again. The three gods began to glow brightly in their respective colors. The colors blurred together, taking on a new form and glowing a brilliant white. As he dimmed just enough to reveal the new creature creature from fusing the three gods, Atem pointed at it. "Behold the creator of light: Horakti!"

"Horakti..." Zorc growled, turning away from the being of light and roaring at Atem, raising a clawed hand and making one last desperate attack against him in hopes of winning.

But the light engulfed the demon, stopping his hand just inches from his target as he was burned away by the intense, pure light.

* * *

AN: (1) Apparently that's BEWD's attack in Japanese. :3

(2) I thought about your question, BlueFox of the Moon. Several chapters ago you asked why Malik and Marik could have talked through their mind link. And I realized that they never really had one in the anime that I could see. They just talked when they were face to face. So I aimed to make it seem that Malik had no idea what a mind-link was. I hope this works :3

(3) Can you guess what card he was looking for? And what card he ended up using? :3 Mwahaha

(4) Don't ask me. That's what happened in the episode D: I was like "How did he pull that off with no one noticing? Plus they were a good distance from each other..." And then I remembered it was an anime about children's trading cards and I moved on.

(5a) I lost track of my numbers this chapter D: I just wanted to note here that, if you only saw the 4Kids version, you probably are thinking I made this up. Not true! See, in the 4Kids version, Zorc was just like "Lawlz! I turned the BEWD to stone and tossed her aside :D". What they cut out is that he ripped the dragons head off and tossed the head to one side, the body to another. But of course that's violent :O

(5b) I think that was Diabound's attack. Either that or it was one of three attacks. *grumbles about hong Kong subs*

(6) Well there was one attack Raa did where he like disappeared up into the clouds and shot a ray of light on Zorc. It didn't seem to have a name. I made this one up :B

(7) I know. This is #7. And yes, it was the first note. But I had all the others numbered! I just wanted to tell you that I did kinda forget about these guys. And now they are dead. Yay!

(8) Yay I confuse people by making it lok like I can't count! Right here, Bakura called Ryou yadonushi. There's a reason though: Akefia wouldn't call him that. Only Bakura ever called him that. So it was his way of proving it was him. Hope that makes sense :D

These chapters are the bane of my existence. OMG No more fight scenes! :D

Not for this story anyway. Gah, it burns. It burns. But now it's over and I hope you all stick around for the last few chapters. There's still more to happen.

Either that or this chapter scared you all away and no one will read the ending D: *cries*

Anyway, now Zorc is dead for reals. The good guys win! *victory dance*


	21. Chapter 24

AN: Have you ever been to Build-A-Bear or someplace similar? You know those giant things full of stuffing that they have for their assorted stuffed animals? All full of white, fluffy stuff?

This chapter is kinda like that. Full of fluff. And back story for a character that, if you've read Hooray For One Shots chapters 22 and 23 you'll already know. Oh, but I can finally show you to cute picture I drew :O (Had to play with the wording to make it fit, but I had the scene planned for a while now. I hope it was implemented correctly.)

This is just moving the plot along to get us to more exciting stuff.

This is technically a double chapter in length so I shall dub it a double chapter, but only give it one number cause there was a lot of copy + pasting from Hooray For One Shots Chapter 22 and I would feel like I was cheating :x

And if you don't like fluff, just skip to the end for a summary :x

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading. There's at least 2-3 chapters left to go! (I think :3)

* * *

"So...everything's alright now?"

"Seems like it," Bakura replied. He looked down at Ryou thoughtfully. The pair stood apart from the others while Yugi and Atem were being embraced by Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda. "When we go back, we'll be sharing a body again," the thief noted. "Same with the Pharaoh and Yugi. I don't know what will happen next, though. The Pharaoh's mission is complete so-...Ryou?" he raised a brow when the teen turned to face him, chocolate meeting violet determinedly.

Ryou's gaze softened and he reached up to wrap his arms around Bakura's neck. "Don't ask..." he breathed, bringing their lips together. The thief smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms possessively around the teen's waist.

Atem draped his arm over Yugi's shoulders, emboldened by the reassuring words of his friends. "Thank you for finding my real name."

"What are friends for?" Honda grinned.

"You can always count on us, Ya- I mean, Atem," Anzu smiled.

"So what happens now?" Jounouchi asked. "We can go home, right?"

"Almost," Bakura said, he and Ryou approaching them. He drew a card from Ryou's duel disk and pointed it at Seto. "Yuugou Kaijo(1)." There was a flash of light from the startled priest/CEO. When it cleared Seto and Set stood side by side. "Now we can go home," the thief smirked, hugging Ryou to his side.

"Not yet." Atem removed his arm from Yugi and stood before priest Set. "There is a lot of work to be done. There was so much damage done in the battle...so many lives lost..."

"It is nothing we cannot overcome, my Pharaoh," Priest Set said firmly. "Together we will rebuild and guide Egypt toward a brighter future."

The Pharaoh smiled, removing the Millennium Puzzle from his neck and holding it up to Set. "No. _You_ will rebuild and guide Egypt as the new Pharaoh. I cannot stay here any longer, Set."

"But...my Pharaoh I-"

"Have more than proven yourself capable. You will do fine." As he spoke, Atem's body grew transparent. "I'm counting on you, Set. Please continue my father's dream and maintain peace in Egypt."

Priest Set reluctantly took the Millennium Puzzle, passing a look to Seto. Wordlessly they both nodded, the CEO moving to stand beside Jounouchi.

"Prince!" Mana cried out, coming to stand beside Set.

"Goodbye, Mana. Please help King Set," Atem smiled at her.

"Goodbye, prince.." she pouted, looking at Yugi. "Take care of him, Yugi."

"I will," the teen promised, rubbing the back of his neck. Behind the group, Marik made a gagging noise which was cut off by the smack of flesh hitting flesh.

"Marik," Malik warned the yami, who was rubbing his arm and pouting.

"But hikaariiii, they're being all...touchy feely," Marik whined in response.

Malik sighed, moving to the new Pharaoh and reverently handing him the Millennium Rod. "This was yours, Pharaoh. Guard the items well." He bowed slightly before going back to Marik, shooting the yami a warning glare.

"Right right," Bakura sighed, taking off his Millennium Ring and tossing it to Set. "I don't need that anymore. I have something better anyway." He grinned down at Ryou.

With a final look around, Atem nodded, feeling a sense of accomplishment. "_Now_, my friends....we can go home."

* * *

Isis looked up at Rishid wearily. Several hours had passed since the last group had entered the Millennium Puzzle and nearly a day since Malik, Yugi, and Bakura had gone. The older tombkeeper gave her a reassuring smile to mask his own worries and ease her's.

Pegasus sat near the entrance to the room, leaning back against the wall and dozing restlessly. Outside the weather had been violent and an ominous presence had been felt so the CEO had taken hold of the Millennium Eye once more in case something threatened those within the memory world.

A soft groan from Yugi drew Isis' attention and blue eyes landed on the short teen's form as he shifted uncomfortably. Soon after, the others began to rouse as well, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Malik!" she cried in relief, helping her youngest brother to a sitting position. "Everyone! I'm so glad..."

Yugi rubbed his eyes, looking around. "Mou hitori no boku?" he muttered aloud.

_'I'm here, aibou,'_ Atem reassured the teen, his spirit appearing beside him.

"Ahhhh I feel like I was hit by a truck," Jounouchi grumbled, stretching.

"Make mine a semi," Honda muttered, climbing to his feet.

"You guys are so weak," Marik laughed, though it came out weaker than he intended. The blond yami got to his knees.

The tablet on the wall glowed, all eyes watching as Ryou's body appeared from the stone and fell to the ground, Honda and Jounouchi catching him before his head crashed against the floor.

"Ryou! Wake up!" the blond called. When he didn't respond, the two teens each took one of Ryou's arms and hauled him up. "Guess that took a lot out of him," Jounouchi said softly. "We should get him to a bed."

"I think you should all rest now," Isis said, helping Malik to his feet. Rishid nodded in agreement, heading toward the exit.

The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Atem got to his feet. "Aa. Tomorrow, Isis, we will have much to discuss about the next step." The woman gave the former Pharaoh a small bow.

"Come on then," Seto tsked. "Let's hurry and get out of this place. I'll set us up at a hotel in Cairo for the night." The brunette rolled his shoulders as he moved up the stairs, proceeding Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou.

Malik took a weak half-step before he pitched forward, lilac eyes falling closed. Marik lunged, catching the teen by his shoulders. "Hikari!"

Isis checked on her brother and sighed. "He's just exhausted. He'll be fine with some rest." Rishid carefully lifted the blond and carried him out of the chamber, a pouting Marik watching as Isis followed after. Soon only he and the Pharaoh remained, the latter looking thoughtfully at the stone tablet one last time. A slight clink of metal caught the blond's attention and he saw Atem lifting the Millennium Ahnk and Scales from the floor.

"Shadi..." he nodded to himself before turning to look at Marik. "Thank you again, Marik...for all of your help."

"Ehn." Marik got to his feet, seeming distracted by his own thoughts as he ascended the stairs.

* * *

The cars had been uncomfortably packed on the drive back to Cairo. As promised, Seto made the necessary arrangements and had five star accommodations awaiting all of the Japanese teens. Pegasus had declined a room, insisting that he had to return to Industrial Illusions, though he did stay until he was certain all was right and had spoken with the Pharaoh.

Ryou, at Atem's insistence, was placed in a room with him, the former Pharaoh wishing to keep both his friend and the thief close. Jounouchi and Seto were, without protest, sharing a room as well. Honda insisted that he, then, would share a room with Anzu, which she immediately informed him wasn't happening and the brunette was resigned to sharing with Atem and Ryou.

Yugi, meanwhile, was blissfully sleeping within his soul room, spiritually exhausted beyond all reason_. _It wasn't long before Atem was also passed out, not even bothering to strip off more than his jacket before collapsing onto one of the beds.

Those who hadn't passed out from exhaustion made use of the room service (at Kaiba's expense, though they did try to be courteous of the CEO's generousity) before going to sleep themselves, anxious as to what the next day would bring.

Within his own soul room, Bakura found it was quite a bit brighter, though not entirly well lit. The floor was still littered with pillows, fewer in numbers than Tozokuo's had been. He had laid on the floor of his room, completely exhausted as he knew Ryou must also have been. He had almost taken control of their shared body when he had felt the others take hold of it. Realizing it was safe to trust them, he had fallen into blissful unconsciousness.

Now, feeling a little better, the thief opened the door to peer across the hall, smirking as he saw his hikari's door open partially. Taking it as an invitation, he crept to the brighter room and peered in. A tender smile that he had never shown another softened his features at the sight of Ryou sleepng peacefully. He shed his crimson robe beside the door (leaving him wearing only his black shenti) before crawling into the bed to lay beside the teen and hug him gently. Moments later he fell back to sleep, not seeing the soft smile on his Ryou's face as he snuggled against the yami.

* * *

After dropping off Atem and his friends, Rishid had taken Malik and Marik back to thier small three bedroom apartment. The Ishtars had gotten said apartment after Battle City, using it as a base while they set about dismantaling the ancient home of the tombkeepers. Originally they had intended on using the third bedroom as storage for the innumerable records and books that they needed to sort through, looking for what could be shared with the world and what needed to be destroyed.

After Marik had mysteriously returned(2), however, they had needed to make room for the yami, which made the already small apartment seem even smaller as boxes had begun to pile up in the living room. Despite this, they had learned to manage with minimal trauma.

Rishid finally left Malik's side after making certain that his brother (adopted or no, Malik had always been Rishid's brother) was resting comfortably. He quietly closed the door to their room, mentally debating on what to cook for dinner when he heard the slightly rustle of beads behind him. He turned to face the beaded curtain that marked the entrance to Marik's room, the original door removed from it's hinges and leaning beside the entrance.

That had been the first major arguement the Ishtar siblings had had with the blond yami. They had awoken after his frist night there to find the door removed and Marik barely covered and sleeping in only a pair of boxers, a sight which had upset Isis. The spiky haired blond had insisted that he didn't want a door, though refused them any legitimate answer beyond "doors can be locked". It had been Malik who had finally offered the solution of a beaded curtain and had even set it up himself.

The beads were mostly yellow with black ones carefully arranged on the strands to form the image of the eye of horus and hung closely to give the blond yami enough privacy to satisfy the siblings. Rishid narrowed his eyes at the curtain, noticing that the beads swayed gently as if the window were open, which they had insisted Marik keep shut do to the sensitivity of some of the older documents still stored in his room. Taking a step closer, he raised one hand to part the stands of beads and peered in.

Marik had, indeed, opened the window and climbed out to stand on the fire escape, leaning against the rail and watching the sun setting over the city. He had shed his cloak and the gold that normally graced his neck and seemed lost in though. Curious by what he saw as odd behavior for the normally hyper-active blond, Rishid moved to the window and leaned on the sill, poking his head out.

"I'm not going anywhere," Marik said, his tone softer than usual. "I just needed some air."

Rishid hesitated before stepping out onto the metal platform and approaching the blond. "...What troubles you?"

Marik's jerked slightly, not expecting the question. His shoulders shrugged and he let his gaze wonder over the rooftops. The older tombkeeper slowly came to stand beside him, seeming half afraid that the blond was going to suddenly snap and attack him, and leaned on the rail as well.

"Why did you come out here?" the blond asked finally, not looking at Rishid.

"You're not running through the house or blaring music."

"Hikari's sleeping. He needs quiet."

Rishid regarded his response silently.

"Tell me, asshole," Marik began, the insult spoken as if it were Rishid's given name.

It was one of the yami's many quirks that they had learned to adapt to. He rarely spoke someone's true name since his return, using an obvious nickname he refered to others. Malik was hikari. Isis: hikari's sister. Rishid was the only one who seemed to have two nicknames, which the blond alternated between: asshole and bastard.

"Does everyone see me the same way?" He paused, tilting his head slightly. "To everyone else, am I just hikari's "psychological disorder"?"

Rishid looked at Marik's profile, frowning. "Malik's psychological disorder? Where did you hear that?"

"The dragon freak said it while we were in Pharaoh's memories. And Pharaoh's hikari agreed to the statement. I didn't really think about it at the time, but I am now. And it bothers me." Marik frowned. "Is that what hikari thinks too?"

"I doubt that's all he thinks of you," Rishid tried to reassure him. The blond sighed, folding his arms to that he was bent at the waist, resting his chin on his forearms and sulking. The tombkeeper looked around a little awkwardly, unsure how to console him.

"If he does, then I can't be mad. I did let hikari think like that for a long time. But that's what hiakri wanted me to be..." he hummed a frustrated note. "But that's not what I am."

"What are you then, Marik?" Rishid asked after a pregnant pause.

"Marik. Just...Marik."

Again the tombkeeper regaurded the blond for a moment before he touched him on the shoulder. "Let's go inside. It's getting late and Isis will be home soon." His response was a childish noise of disgust, but the blond complied, climbing back into his room and almost seeming to contemplate shutting the glass pane on Rishid. "To the living room. I'll start on dinner."

Once inside and assuring the window was locked, the tombkeeper followed Marik to the living room and saw the other was sitting on the couch, knees drawn toward him but apart, heels on the edge of the seat(3). Rishid kept glacing to the unruly blond hair as he moved about the small kitchen to prepare dinner, feeling a wave of relief when Isis returned.

"They're all settled in," she said, eyes immediately drawn to the sulking yami before moving to Rishid. He motioned her to him, cupping a hand near her ear.

"He's been quiet since we returned and I just found him out on the fire escape seeming...depressed." Isis caught his eye and he nodded. "I know. It isn't like him."

"I'll...try talking to him," she replied softly, steeling herself as she returned to the living room and took a seat on the couch as far from Marik as the piece of furniture would allow given that the blond sat squarely in the center. "Marik? Is something bothering you?" she asked gently, hands folded in her lap as she tried to get him to look at her with just her eyes. When he merely sat staring, she looked back at Rishid, seeking some support.

"Hikari's sister, I am not a child. Don't take that tone with me," Marik spoke finally, startling Isis.

"S-sorry...but...well, what's wrong," she asked, a hint of exasperation in her tone. Marik finally lifted his gaze, tilting his head to look at her, lavender eyes searching.

"Does hikari's sister really want to know or is she worried that I might kill her?"

Sighing, Isis forced herself to relax her posture, leaning on one hand so that she was a little closer to the blond. Despite reminding herself that Marik hadn't shown any murderous tendancies since his return, she felt nervous whenever she was close to him. "Honestly, yes. I do worry that you might kill me. But right now I'm want to know what's bothering you. Did something happen while you were with the Pharaoh?"

Marik turned his head to stare staright ahead once more, leaning his forearms against his raised knees. "Many things happened, hikari's sister. I even remembered a few things that I'd forgotten."

"Forgotten?" Isis straightened a bit. "What do you mean?"

Marik bit his lower lip, further adding to the list of "things Marik doesn't do" that Isis and Rishid had mentally started making.

"I haven't told anyone this. Not even hiakri. Especially not hikari. I wasn't born ten years ago. I know how long it's been now. I wasn't sure before." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "I was born three thousand years ago. About...hmn...three years before the tomb robber I think."

There was a clatter from the kitchen as Rishid dropped something, turning to look at the back of Marik's head.

"Yes, bastard. That long ago," the blond replied to the unasked question.

"But...wait..." Isis stammered, shaking her head slightly. "How..."

"Does hikari's sister really want to hear it?" Marik turned his lavender gaze to the woman once more. "It isn't a nice story."

Hesitantly, Isis nodded.

* * *

_Three brothers stood at the gates of the palace, each wearing no more than a shenti and carrying a satchel of personal belongings. _

* * *

"We were from a simple family. Our father had been killed in an accident and we three had gone to the palace to try an get jobs as guards."

* * *

_The oldest at eighteen, Marik looked back at his brothers, amber eyes flashing with excitement. His hair, the same color, stood up in a fashion that was said to be similar if not more wild than the Pharaoh's eight year old son. "Are we just going to stand here and admire the masonry or are we going to go inside and talk to the captain of the guards?" He grinned as his young brothers gave him a firm, resolute nod and began marching to the grand entrance. _

* * *

"Everything was fine until they decided to draw out our Ka spirits. It was a big deal back then, you know." Marik shifted a bit, looking up at the ceiling again. "Everyone had a Ka back then at least. They had to make sure people working in the palace weren't carrying evil Ka." He paused before turning his head toward Isis. "Did you know, hikari's sister, that _every_ duel monster was once a Ka spirit?" Without waiting for a response, he looked away again. "Every duel monster was once a Ka spirit, taken from the person it was born in. Usually it was from a criminal. Rarely sealing someone's Ka was fatal. The stronger the Ka, the more likely the host was to die."

Again he paused, sighing a little. "It was the same for the three who carried what people called the gods."

* * *

_The priest's arm holding the Millennium Rod dropped to his side at the unbelievable sight. The creature he had released from the youth towered over anything he had seen before save perhaps Exodia, Siamun's former Ka spirit who had been sealed. As quickly as it had appeared, the blue Ka spirit roared, shaking the ground and sweeping those gathered before him with a searing wind before dissipating. The glow faded and the teen fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. _

* * *

"It was a surprise that the youngest of the three held the one called Obelisk no Kyo-shin-hen. And then they moved to the next..."

* * *

_Like his brother before him, the teen attained a glow that flickered to life against his skin, though his was a crimson to match his eyes. Hands few to grab at his hair, wide eyes glowing yellow as the creature was released from within. An immense red dragon appeared in the sky, massive head looming over the priests. It's lower mouth parted to reveal sharp teeth and it roared loudly. Smoke curled from the dragons second mouth above the first before the creature receded, the teen sinking to his knees and trying to regain his breath. _

* * *

"So...then you-" Isis started to ask, the words dying in her throat when the yami looked at her again.

"Yeah. Remember what I said, hikari's sister? The stronger the Ka, the more likely the host would die if it was removed."

* * *

_"Your turn," the guard announced. Drawing in a deep breath through his nose, Marik exited the room, following behind the guard and trying to control his excitement. He was led into a lower chamber where even the torch light was scant. The guard left after he had escorted the teen and Marik moved toward a lone torch in the center of the room, assuming it was where he was meant to stand. He foot smacked against something on the floor and he paused, squinting through the dim lighting to try and perceive what he had hit._

_His blood turned to ice at the sight of his youngest brother laying face down on the floor, some dark fluid glinting in the pale light. Stumbling back in confusion, amber eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on the crumpled form of his other brother not far away. His heart pounded in his ears and jaw fell slack as he sought an answer in the darkness._

_"Step forward, Marik," a voice boomed. Marik spotted two priests standing just out of the torch light, the Millennium Rod glowing softly._

_"Why...What did you do to them!?" Marik snapped, tears stinging his eyes as he brought his fists up to his chest defensively._

_"Your brothers serve a greater purpose now," the priest spoke, taking a step forward._

_The other priest stepped forward. "I had foreseen the coming of you three shortly after receiving my Millennium Torque. Three young men who harbored three great sleeping beasts within them. Those mighty creatures, whose names are unknown, would be used by the chosen Pharaoh in the hour of Egypt-nay, the world's greatest need. Only the chosen Pharaoh would know the names of these Egyptian Gods and be able to harness their power."_

_"Unfortunately," the other priest continued, lifting his Millennium Rod and pointing it at Marik. "These spirits are powerful indeed. So powerful that in sealing them into the stone tablets..." he trailed off, offering Marik an apologetic look which did nothing to quell his growing horror. "One cannot escape their fate, no matter how gruesome." The Millennium Rod glowed brightly, it's power surrounding Marik._

_"No...No!" he shouted even as a glow began to engulf him. 'Gods no! Please stop this! Please, you can't take my brothers and I in such a way! Have we does something wrong? Please! Mercy!' Even as he silently prayed, a cry of raw pain and grief was torn from his throat. 'My brothers...Rajad! Petri! I...I didn't know it would be this way...Father...father please help me! Someone! Anyone!!!'_

_Marik stood, head tilted back as far as it would go and absently balancing on the balls of his feet as a brilliant light filled the room as if Ra himself had risen just within the small space. He heard the priests gasping in awe at the sight of the being that had emerged from the teen._

_

* * *

_

"...I don't really remember what happened next..."

* * *

_"__**GOD PHOENIX!**__"_

_With a cry to match it's master's rage, the golden Ka spirit suddenly split open, flames burning away it's outer shell like kindling and becoming a creature of pure fire. The priest wielding the Millennium Rod barely escaped as the phoenix launched it's assault. The other priest was not as fortunate._

_"__**How dare you! What gave you the right to kill them!? I'll kill you!**__" he screeched, the phoenix crying out as well. A sadistic grin formed on the teen's features as he felt the man beneath him clawing at his arms and hands. Trying desperately to dislodge the teen so he could breathe. He could feel the pulse beneath his hands as he quickened and then began to slow as his grip tightened. He laughed manically. 'Yes! Yes! Die! Die like my brothers! May Ammit devour you slowly!'_

_

* * *

_

"But I remember looking down..." he held a fist over his chest, palm facing away and index finger pointing out.

* * *

_A sudden pain lanced through him, making his breath catch in his throat. His grip began to loosen and he was aware of something warm running down his back and front. Glancing down he saw a sharpened, golden tip protruding from his chest, a sickening realization dawning on him. _

* * *

Isis covered her mouth with one hand. "The Millennium Rod..."

Marik closed his eyes. "That's not even the worst part."

* * *

_Amber eyes opened slowly, shocked that they did at all. The teen looked around to find himself in a room that, while unfamiliar, seemed suited to his tastes. The stone walls were adorned with great tapestries that that depicted all his greatest dreams and the furnishings were as lavish as any to be found in the palace._

_But the room was cold. Deathly so, like a tomb. Marik climbed to his feet and moved to a barrier that seemed to block the only exit. He pushed against the cold metal but it refused to yield. He tugged on the handle that protruded from one side of the door only to find it, too, refused to be moved._

_'Is this the after life?' he wondered, looking around. 'It can't be...I was never judged...I...where am I? Where are my brothers?' Again he felt tears run down his face as he looked around his prison. "I know in the end I was wrong! Don't I deserve to at least be judged? Hello? ANYONE!?"_

* * *

Marik seemed to draw into himself, eyes open but seeming hollow as he recalled what had been his prison of three thousand years. "Pharaoh wasn't awake while he was in the puzzle. Tomb robber wasn't really alone and knew at least knew where he was. All I knew was that I hated that door...That stupid _locked_ door...And that I wanted to get out and find the "chosen Pharaoh" and make him suffer." He trembled a bit before his body relaxed, his face becoming a familiar, emotionless mask and his eyelids drooping. "But that's in the past. It wasn't Pharaoh's fault, he was a victim, just like everyone else." He sighed closing his eyes and letting his chin drop to his chest and resting his forearms on his knees. "All I have is hikari and he probably thinks I'm just his "psychological disorder" like everyone else. That's fine."

"No, it's not fine." Isis gently placed a hand on Marik's arm. She frowned when he seemed startled by her touch and wondered how long it had been since anyone had done so. She scooted closed to him, gaining his attention by the act. "You aren't anyone's psychological disorder, Marik."

"Though you may have given me one," Rishid chuckled teasingly.

"Rishid!" Isis snapped at the older tombkeeper, but Marik threw his head back and laughed.

"That was a good one, hikari's brother." Ignoring the curious stares from the siblings, the yami continued snickering as Rishid sat on his other side.

"What I was trying to say," Isis huffed a bit, "is that you, Marik Ishtar, are a part of our family...and I'm sorry we haven't been acting like it."

An arm crossed over Marik's chest from behind and Malik pressed his cheek against the yami's.

"Hikari! You're awake!"

"I am. And I heard most of what you guys were talking about." The teen closed his eyes, reaching out with his other arm to pull Isis closer. She smiled, resting her cheek against Marik's shoulder. "You're stuck with us, Marik. Doomed to be an Ishtar for the rest of your life."

Rishid smiled at them, resting his hand on Marik's nearest knee. "I should finish with dinner. I imagine we're all in need of a hot meal and a good night's rest." As he rose from the couch, the yami grinned, carefully removing Malik's arm and hopping to his feet.

"I'll help!"

"Just so long as you don't set anything on fire again," Malik smiled.

"It's not my fault we have a demon stove," Marik shot back, seeming back to normal.

"It's not a demon stove," Rishid chuckled.

"Oh it_ likes _you, hikari's brother. I swear it's possessed," the yami growled at the "demon" as he entered the kitchen.

Malik folded his arms on the back of the couch and tiredly met his sister's gaze. "So tomorrow...we have to go there, don't we..."

Isis nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "It will be our last mission as tomb keepers."

"That means that Atem and Bakura-"

"Let's not dwell on it tonight, brother. It's late and we're all tired."

Reluctantly Malik nodded and pushed himself up. 'But I can't help it...tomorrow we'll have to say goodbye...'

* * *

AN: (1) That's the Japanese name for De-Fusion (literally it means Fusion Cancel according to a site I found). It sounded cooler than saying De Fusion. And Bakura is nothing if not cool B)

(2) Go read Hooray for One Shots chapter 23 if you haven't already! It's my story about Marik's mysterious return :o

(3) I suck at explaining strange posture. Go look at the picture (I'll post it on my deviant Art account with the others from now on  
mysia-ri.  
deviantart.  
com)

So the long and the short is that everyone's sleeping, the Ishtar's had a family moment, and Marik has set things on fire (though not in this chapter).

Next time, Marik will dance like a funky chicken!

Marik: *unsheathes Millennium Rod* What was that?

Er...I mean...Marik will be awesome!

Marik: I thought so.

Also I know it seems that Marik's now just part of the family, but you have to remember that Malik still has a little crush on Bakura (poor guy doesn't see that hotness that is Marik just yet. That will change in the sequel, so the bronzeshipping is still implied. I think it is anyway. :p)

Annnnnd I'm going to bed. :3 I hope you didn't suffocate in all the fluff and that the plot made sense. If it didn't, well...it'll make more sense if you tell me what doesn't' make sense.

Thank you for all the glowing reviews on the last chapter by the way :3 *hands out plushies, full of extra fluff*


	22. Chapter 25

AN: If you think it is confusing to read what Yami Marik is prattling on about in this chapter, you should have tried writing it :3.

So here we are, nearing the end of the story. This is another long chapter, but I'm not calling it a double chapter. Not because of copy-pasting, just because it's one chapter. Just extra long.

There's some fluff, a little bit of puppy shipping, and some evil schemes.

Well...good schemes I guess. I dunno.

Sorry I didn't post this sooner, but work was teh suck. I have today and tomorrow off though so I'll see what I can do :3

*bows* Thank you for reading and I love all the reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Atem awoke in Yugi's soul room, hugging the teen gently before sliding out of bed. They had, as the former Pharaoh had promised, talked, both feeling foolish for hiding their love for each other for so long. There had been an air of depression as they had fallen asleep. They knew from talking to Isis during the Battle City finals what was to come next. Soon Atem would move on to the after life, his mission complete, the world safe from Zorc, and Yugi left to mourn.

On cat's feet Atem slipped from his hikari's room and took control of the body he still shared with him, an amused smirk tugging on his lips as he held pale hands before his eyes. Within their soul rooms he now looked as he had three thousand years ago, which he guessed was a result of recovering his lost memories. He idly wondered if Bakura's appearance had changed as well when a soft, pained groan from the other bed drew his attention.

"Ryou?" he asked, wondering if it was Ryou or Bakura who had awoken.

"Yugi?"

'It's Ryou,' Atem got to his feet quickly, noting that Honda had shared his bed last night. He moved to the pale teen's side. "Are you alright, Ryou?" the former Pharaoh asked, worried that the other was in some way injured from the ordeal that, to them, had lasted days.

Ryou groaned, chocolate eyes finally opening to meet Atem's worried gaze. "H-hungry," he whined. The former Pharaoh chuckled.

"I am as well. Let's see about fixing that..." he closed his eyes, reluctantly rousing the sleepy Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle glowed softly as the teen regained control of his body, yawning deeply and rubbing his eyes.

"Right...food..." Yugi mumbled, moving to the table between the two queen-sized beds and looking over the room service menu. "What do you want, Ryou?"

"Food," the paler teen whined pitifully.

"Right," Yugi lifted the receiver and quickly dialed the number for room service. Unsure what to get himself as everything on the menu sounded fantastic, he settled on five of the breakfast plates, certain that between the three...'Well, five technically...' of them that they could eat most of it.

Ryou sat up while Yugi ordered, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "Yugi, where are we?" he asked when the other had finished.

"A hotel in Cairo."

"Cairo? We're in Egypt?" the pale teen blinked at his friend in confusion.

"Yeah...oh right, you were in Japan last," Yugi chuckled, sitting next to Ryou. After a moment he hugged him tightly. "Welcome back to reality," he grinned.

Ryou nodded, returning the embrace weakly. "Thanks." The shorter teen released him and got up, moving to wake Honda. ''Kura? Are you awake?' Ryou chuckled when the thief grumbled in reply, grabbing one of the pillows on the bed and hugging it, his thoughts drifting to the food that he hoped would come soon.

_'Ryou stop, you're making me hungry,'_ Bakura mumbled through their mind link. As Ryou was about to reply, someone began pounding on their door mercilessly. The Millennium Ring flashed brightly and the thief growled, getting to his feet and stalking to the door, pillow still clutched in his hand. "I swear to whichever god would be appropriate, I'm going to f***ing kill whoever that is with this pillow," he snarled.

"Bakura!" Atem shouted, taking control at the first hint of a threat and reaching the thief just as the door was thrown open. Marik grinned at the pair, fist halted in the air mid-assault. He opened the hand and waved at them.

"Hi."

"MARIK!" a panting Rishid grabbed the yami's arm and pulled him back from the door so Malik could stand before the others, huffing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hi hikari's brother!" Marik chimed, not seeming the least bit winded as he turned his grin to Rishid. "I won!"

"Sorry," Malik breathed, bowing slightly to the irate Bakura and confused Atem. "He wanted to be the first one here...and he's impossible to keep up with..."

"Aw hikari, I'm sorry," the blond yami pouted, grabbing the teen around his waist with his free arm and pulling his back against him.

"No your not," Malik shot back. Marik considered this a moment before grinning again.

"You're right. That was fun!"

"Well, you may as well come in," Atem sighed, stepping back and bumping into Honda.

"Sorry," the brunette laughed. "Hey, I'm just gonna head down to the restaurant and eat. Leave you guys to talk and stuff." Bakura grunted, moving to sit on the foot of his bed.

"If you're certain, Honda."

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Yugi...Atem. You probably have a lot to talk about."

"Indeed," Isis said softly as she arrived at last. "Good morning, Pharaoh."

"Isis," Atem nodded. Honda slipped away with muttered greetings.

Isis looked to Marik and Malik, the latter of which nodded to her and stepped away from his yami. "Rishid and I will go see how your friends are, Pharaoh. We shall return shortly." She bowed, Rishid releasing Marik's arm to bow as well.

After Marik and Malik had entered the room and the door closed, the older tombkeeper looked down at Isis. "He isn't going to be happy."

"No. But we agreed that the Pharaoh needed to know the truth about the three gods. And Malik can explain the ceremonial duel to them." She paused before walking down the hall. "Come, let us see to the others."

* * *

Seto sat silently in one of the comfortable arm chairs in the suite he had booked for himself and Jounouchi, feet on an ottoman and absently shuffling his deck. He hadn't been able to sleep more than two hours, the brief snatches of rest continually interrupted by thoughts of a past life that seemed so surreal.

And yet, he had witnessed some of it first hand now, hadn't he? The logical part of him wanted to insist that it was a dream or a hallucination. That none of it could have possibly happened and that the CEO needed a vacation from Kaiba Corp.

Not that he would ever take one. This wasn't a vacation, after all. He had been pulled away from his work for two reasons. One had been the promise of learning more about the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Thinking back, it had seemed a little silly for him to have rushed off because he "might" learn more about his connection with the Duel Monster. As long as he could remember, he had chased after the rare card, wanting to be the sole wielder of it's power.

However, if what happened in his "hallucination" held any merit, then was it power he had sought or was he drawn to the white dragon because of Kisara? He could hardly deny that he had felt a connection with the woman.

But then there was the other reason he had come, which still lay sleeping not too far from the CEO. For whatever reason, Jounouchi had been the one who had called him and first asked for Seto to come to Egypt. Granted, he had used Yugi's grandfather as an excuse (and Sugoroku had run off not too long after they had entered the memory world with little explanation(1)), but the CEO knew his puppy well enough to know his intentions.

Jounouchi wanted Seto to come to Egypt because enjoyed being close to him. And the CEO had to admit that the blond's presence had been a selling point to getting him to come.

He stopped shuffling and drew the top card, not surprised to find it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Studying the card, he didn't notice Jounouchi slipping from the bed.

"Seto?"

Seto looked up, blinking at the blond as he approached him. For a moment he thought he saw he saw a flash of white behind him and rubbed his eyes. Looking again, Jounouchi stood alone beside him, stifling a yawn behind one hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" the blond asked.

Seto shrugged, setting aside his cards and patting his thigh with one hand as a master might do to call his loyal dog closer. The blond rolled his eyes but carefully sat in the brunette's lap, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. The CEO wrapped his arms around the teen and closed his eyes.

'The past is the past. Kisara, I'm with Katsuya now. I am not the priest you fell in love with anymore. I have to move on with my life.' His thoughts wandered and he dozed off, much to Jounouchi's amusement.

* * *

Atem ran a hand through his hair, eyes closed and frowning. "So many lives were ruined because of me..." He looked up at Marik, who sat on the opposite bed beside Malik, lavender eyes boring a hole into the former Pharaoh's head. "I don't know what to say..."

The blond yami shrugged, still staring at him as if he was expecting something.

Ryou sat quietly, continuing to eat despite the grim tale. Bakura's spirit sat on the bed beside him to listen as well and Yugi's spirit sat beside Atem, wishing to console him.

Marik's eyes shifted to where the shorter teen was, Yugi blinking at him and wondering if the blond could actually see him or if he was guessing. Malik cleared his throat when he finally realized what his yami was waiting for.

"Yugi, he says you insinuated that he was just my "psychological disorder" at some point in the memory world. I think-" before he could even finish, the Millennium Puzzle flashed, a red-faced Yugi clapping his hands together and bowing apologetically to Marik.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just...with the battle going on and I wasn't sure what to tell Seto and-"

"It's fine," Marik cut him off, sitting back and seeming pleased. He looked at Malik. "Ok hikari, I'm done. Your turn."

Malik nodded, looking at Ryou. "Can you switch with Bakura?"

The Millennium Ring flashed and the thief folded his arms over his chest. "Get on with it."

"Be nice to my hikari, tombrobber," Marik growled warningly, but Malik put a hand on his arm and smiled.

"It's fine, Marik. Now," he turned to the others. "Pharaoh...Inside the temple we Tombkeepers have guarded these three thousand years there is a Millennium Slate, much like the one that was in Kul Elna. The inscription says that once the Millennium Items are in place and using the Pharaoh's name, the door to the underworld will open." He paused, looking between Atem and Bakura. "After that, the Millennium Items will be gone and the Pharaoh's soul, and I imagine Bakura's as well, will...move on."

Atem nodded, a hand moving to rest atop Yugi's on the bed beside him. "I understand."

"Before you can leave, however," Malik continued, "there is one final task for you to complete. The Ceremonial Duel."

"Duel?" Atem sat up a bit.

"The inscription above the door states that "The Pharaoh cannot leave with a sword for his soul cannot rest". It means that, before the Pharaoh can leave, he must be defeated in honorable combat. The word "sword" can mean any weapon, though. And in this age, the Pharaoh's weapon of choice is cards."

"So it would be a Duel Monsters duel."

Malik nodded to Atem. "But you have to lose in order to move on. If you don't lose, you and Yugi will remain as you are now. If you are defeated, the door to the underworld will open and you will be able to move on."

"My turn again!" Marik chimed suddenly, startling the others.

"Don't do that, you psycho!" Bakura snapped, earning a chuckle from the blond yami.

"Don't you want to know?"

A confused look was passed around before Atem asked "What?"

"Come on, you mean no one wants to know how I came back?" Marik pouted a little.

"I asked you before and you just kept asking how Isis' tank top looked on you(2)," Malik pointed out. Bakura choked back a laugh at the thought.

"Hmm, you did, you did. But I didn't want to say then because you wouldn't have believed me." Marik nodded, his face serious. "But now I think you will so I'll tell everyone."

"But what does this have to do with-" Malik was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips.

"Shhh, it's my turn," the blond yami insisted, turning back to the others. "See, it started after Battle City when my hikari grew a back bone and switched with me at the last second. When he forfeited the duel, I was sent to the Shadow Realm, as we call it. It was really boring and tedious, wandering around in the dark for so long." He moved his finger from Marik's lips to wave it in front of him. "Finally I found my way out and wound up in Egypt, but while I was alone in the shadows, I started to realize that I just didn't care about Pharaoh anymore. Maybe because of the way I lost in Battle City, I don't know. I decided that I just wanted to be with my hikari again.

So I started thinking about how I could and it hit me. My Ka was Raa..." he snickered. "That rhymed."

"Stay on track, Marik," Malik nudged him slightly and the yami nodded.

"Right right, but Raa is a dragon _and_ a phoenix. And a phoenix is reborn by fire. It took some searching, but I managed to find my old body."

"Wait, what?" Malik blinked at Marik, who turned to face him fully, ignoring the gaping stares from the other yami's.

"Yes, hikari. My old body. Of course it was all bones and rags when I found it, but it was easy to look for since I was a spirit at the time."

"You've got to be kidding me," Bakura shook his head. "You seriously went and managed to find your skeleton and set it on fire?"

Marik looked back at the others and then laughed. "No no, that was a lie. I justed wanted to see your faces."

"Marik!" Malik raised his hands so they were level with Marik's throat.

"Alright alright. I didn't go grave robbing. But it did involve fire. Lots and lots of fire..." he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I overdid it a little though..." he noted the look in Malik's eyes and nodded. "That's why I was all dirty with ash and discombobulated when you found me that day, hikari."

* * *

_"Ph-pharaoh..."_

_"Who's there?" Malik called, searching for the source of the voice._

_"...O...osiris...--lisk...Raa..."_

_The voice was hoarse and full of pain. Circling the car, his eyes widened further. On the ground, curled tightly and nude, lay a man covered head to toe in a thick layer of ash. His hair, almost black with the substance, lay stiffly splayed in the sand and dull, gray eyes stared half-lidded straight head._

_Malik dropped to one knee, yelling over his shoulder for Rishid and Isis, hoping his siblings would hear him. He tried to brush the ash and soot from the man's face but it clung to him stubbornly like a second skin._

_"What happened? Can you understand me?" he asked the man, nimble fingers searching for other injuries. The eyes shifted, peering up at Malik as if they were trying to figure out who he was. He spoke again in a weak, distorted voice._

_"Tomb...ke...pers..."_

* * *

"I remember..." Malik nodded.

"And you've seen my back, you know I don't have your scars there so this body is mine." Marik nodded, looking back at the Pharaoh. "And like I told Bakura's hikari, "The dark exists as long as the light exists." I heard those words while I was in the shadow realm. That's what gave me the idea to get back to hikari no matter what." He nodded in satisfaction. "Of course, you probably can't get your own bodies the same way I did. Plus it hurt and it took weeks to get rid of all the ash."

"So what do you propose?" Atem asked, suppressing his surprise at how Marik claimed to have returned in favor of learning how he might be able to preform his own miracle.

"Well for Pharaoh it should be obvious," the blond folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "You see, when you go to have the ceremonial duel-thing, you and Pharaoh's hikari will, for that moment, have your own bodies. You have to get your own body or you can't duel. If you lose, the door to the underworld will open and you're _supposed_ to go through. But nothing says you have to."

"So...just don't walk through the door? That's it?" Atem raised a brow.

"No no, see if you lose you _have_ you don't _have_ to lose. If you win, you and Pharaoh's hikari will get stuck back together."

"You aren't making any sense," Bakura grumbled.

"Quiet tomb robber. Now see, win. Lose. Those are clear matters. All the writings and inscriptions clearly state there has to be a winner and there has to be a loser. But none of them mention what happens in the event of a draw." Marik leaned forward with a grin. "So the easy answer is that Pharaoh and Pharaoh's hikari would need to simultaneously forfeit."

"Forfeit!?" Malik gaped at Marik. "But they would never do that!"

"Ah, but hikari, that's the point. No one would ever expect it," his voice dropped to a whisper. "Not even the gods."

Atem covered his mouth with one hand thoughtfully, his eyes resting on Yugi as they silently discussed this new option. The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi leaned forward, amethyst eyes seeking Marik's. "But, Marik...What if you're wrong?"

"Oh Pharaoh's hikari, I am never wrong," the blond tsked. "But I suppose if I somehow was, the worst that could happen is that Pharaoh and you are stuck together like that forever, right?"

"Alright, so you've come up with a solution for the Pharaoh. What about me?" Bakura asked.

"You are tied to the Millennium Ring," Marik stated obviously. "So you are screwed."

"What?"

"I don't know how to help you, tombrobber. Fire wouldn't work and would likely kill Bakura's hikari. And the gods will only speak to the Pharaoh and Pharaoh's hikari in the temple. You'll have to figure your own way out of this mess."

As the thief looked away in thoughtful annoyance, the Millennium Ring flashed and Ryou picked at his plate again. "I have a seemingly unrelated question," the teen started. "Why do you call Bakura "tombrobber"but I'm "Bakura's hikari"?" Marik stared blankly back at him as if he had spoken in another language.

"Don't bother trying to figure him out, Ryou," Malik sighed, shaking his head. "I've tried before and it only ends in a migraine."

"Hey, Bakura's hikari, I have a question for you now!" Marik leered, leaning towards the teen. "You were alone with the _tan_ tombrobber for a while, right?"

"Yeah. So?" Ryou asked, munching on a strawberry.

"What did you guys _do_ while you were alone?" the blond grinned.

"What did we-" Ryou suddenly blushed, getting the gist of what was being implied.

"Marik! Don't ask questions like that!" Malik smacked his yami.

"Aw come on, hikari. He was alone with tombrobber's past self and you have to admit it was prettier back then. And Bakura's hikari was kissing the tombrobber before we left. I just want to know if they-"

"Nothing happened in Kul Elna!" Ryou cried out, getting to his feet. His blush deepened and he suddenly looked behind him. "Sh-shut up! You aren't helping!"

"What did tomb robber say!" Marik grinned as if it were Christmas morning.

"Marik!"

"Shut up!" Ryou half-whined, still yelling at Bakura though the others couldn't hear him. "You know that didn't happen you...you...you pervert!"

Atem couldn't help be laugh as well, especially seeing how hard Yugi was trying not to. 'There has to be a way to help Bakura and Ryou...' he thought as he turned his thoughts to the more pressing matter at hand. 'Perhaps if we discuss the matter together a solution may be had...' Reaching out, he gently brushed his fingers against the Millennium Puzzle, switching places with Yugi once more and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up, both of you!" A flustered Ryou was shouting, looking back at Marik. "_Nothing_ happened in Kul Elna!" He looked back to where Bakura was more than likely laughing himself silly. "And I _certainly _didn't _enjoy it!(3)_"

Atem couldn't contain himself and fell back on the bed laughing, Yugi's spirit burying his face in the other's chest as he burst out laughing as well. Malik was attempting to get Marik and Bakura to stop teasing Ryou to no avail and Ryou stalked across the room to sit in one of the arm chairs, sulking and red faced. After a moment, however, he was laughing just as hard as the others and the last shreds of tension from the ordeal in the memory world seemed to evaporate.

"I...I think..."Atem panted as the laughter finally began to die down. "I think I may have an idea..."

* * *

AN: (1) Oh snap, that's right. Yugi's grandfather was there too wasn't he. Um...*makes an excuse!* Heh heh...I mean...Um...He totally had something else to do. And I have had it planned from the start. *aside* Yes...yes...they'll believe that...

(2) Read Hooray For One Shots #23: Return From The Shadows. :3 He was trying on a blue tank top that belonged to Isis and wondering if the color suited him.

(3) I wanted to use this line so bad. XD It's an inside joke between my friends and I. See, we're all World of Warcraft (WoW) addicts and one day in Zangarmarsh (which is a zone in Outlands which was released in the first expansion: The Burning Crusade) my friend was on her male Blood Elf priest (which is a Horde race introduced in the same expansion) and her boyfriend was on his male Draenei hunter (Which is an Alliance race introduced in the same expansion). They didn't know that they were in the same zone (Horde and Alliance races can't talk to each other) and he ran across her corpse and waited for her to come back to her body (When you die, your spirit appears at a graveyard and you can either resurrect in the graveyard by talking to a spirit healer or do what is affectionately called a "corpse run" (and by affectionately I mean "*** **** ***** I ******* died again! *insert more swears while running*" ;) ))

This started a joke that his Draenei (who is straight) had been flying through Zangarmarsh when he came across a pretty male Blood Elf who had passed out. He was unable to help himself and had sex with him. When asked later how his travels in Zangarmarsh had gone, the flustered Blood Elf (who happens to be gay) blushed and cried "Nothing happened in Zangarmarsh! And I certainly didn't enjoy it!" before running off embarrassed.

Ending on a happy note with the promise that all will be well! There's another chapter to come soon, though. :3 Come back to see what Atem's idea is and if Marik's "forfeit and see what happens" plan works!


	23. Chapter 26 AND 27

AN: Sorry it took so long.

First I'll direct you to my youtube account where there's a new Bakura-centric video to the tune of "I Just Wanna Be God" by Alice Cooper.

No, that's not what delayed this chapter. Did I ever mention how I just this stuff as I go along? I had to make this stuff work in some way shape or form. This was a tricky chapter to write. But now it's done :D And, for better or worse, you can read it now!

But don't fret my dears, because I come bearing the longest chapter in the history of forever D: (Forever being this story....XD). It's a double chapter (and numbered as such). There's one more chapter after this and then you'll have to settle for reading "A Week At Sea" until after I move (which is in two weeks) before I start on the sequel.

Thank you for reading and I love all of the reviews. I'm 4 shy of 200 reviews. That, to me, is insane! Thank you! But, as I've said before, the hit and visitor counts also please and amuse me.

Enjoy! *opens a box full of yami/hiakri plushies and stands back*

* * *

With Isis' and Seto's connections, it had been a matter of phone calls before a helicopter landed just outside the hotel. What had taken more effort was getting the rest of Yugi's friends to stay at the hotel while just Isis, Atem/Yugi, and Bakura/Ryou quickly got ready to leave. After almost half and hour of pointless bickering, by which time their transportation had been awaiting them five minutes, the young CEO had simply uttered the words "all expenses paid" and the "trio" had been free to board without too much more fuss.

They sat in silence on the two hour ride, only the occasional comment made to the pilot. Yugi sat back, his eyes closed as he talked to Atem within their soul room discussing, the others assumed, the upcoming Ceremonial Duel and Marik's plan.

The former tombrobber hovered restlessly beside Ryou, red robe hugged close to him as he folded his arms across his chest.. The teen frowned, glancing up at his yami. ''Kura?'

_'This plan is vague at best. Suicidal at worst. Are you sure you still want to try it?'_

'For about the seventeenth time, yes. I'd rather try this and maybe save you than do nothing and just let you...' Ryou turned his gaze to look out the window. '...I sound like I'm being selfish don't I? You've been alive for thousands of years already, but...you're all I have. All I want...'

_'That's not true,' _Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes. _'I was alive for about twenty years. I've been _dead_ for three thousand years. And you still have your father and your friends. I'm the selfish one. _Thief King_, remember?'_ He smirked at Ryou when the teen looked back up at him. _'I _want_ to live again. I _want _to be with you with the rest of your natural life.'_ He paused again, chuckling at the blush that threatened to overwhelm the pale teen's face. _'But this plan, which I agree is probably the only option I have, is dangerous and you could get hurt or worse.'_

'I'm still willing to try it.'

_'And I'm still going to ask you until we get there. And probably until we go through with it. And then once more when it's all over with so you can slap my handsome face in person _IF_ everything goes according to the vaguely detailed plan the Pharaoh and I have come up with. I mean, the only detailed part of the plan is the location. After that I'm pretty much just going to wing it.'_

'I know...I think I see it up ahead.' Ryou looked out the window once more, Bakura moving to look over his shoulder.

_'Yeah...And just like Isis said, there's the camp. I'm almost curious to hear what they've found.'_

'For nostalgia's sake?'

_'No, so I can laugh at them and tell them how wrong they are,'_ the thief grinned. _'Business before pleasure though. I'm taking over for now, Ryou.' _The teen nodded, letting Bakura have control again.

_'It'll be weird not having to share a body anymore,'_ Ryou mused as the helicopter landed. Isis opened the door and carefully climbed out to greet three archaeologists who had come to inspect.

"Ah, Ms. Ishtar, a pleasure!" the man in the center smiled brightly, taking the hand Isis offered him in both of his own. "What brings you out to our humble little dig?"

"A personal matter. A rather urgent one at that," she smiled, squeezing his hand. Behind her Yugi and Bakura exited the helicopter, the shorter teen gripping the strap of his duffel back. The man looked at the teens and then back to Isis.

"You brought a couple of students?"

"Actually, they-" Isis began, but was cut off.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?"

"Jii-chan?" the teen blinked at his grandfather as the elder Mutou approached. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Ah, so this is your grandson, Sugoroku," one of the other men smirked. "The teen that managed to solve your Millennium Puzzle."

"It wasn't mine, I just found it," Sugoroku chuckled and introduced the Yugi and "Ryou" to the three gentlemen(1).

Isis looked at both teens, making certain she made eye contact with each before turning back to the three archaeologists. "Come now, gentlemen, I do have some questions for you about your progress."

"Ah, certainly Ms. Ishtar. Please, right this way!" Once they were out of ear shot, Sugoroku stepped closer to Yugi.

"Well now, I came by here to visit with an old acquaintance of mine. Now why are you boys here?"

"It's a little complicated, jii-chan, but for now do you think you can lead us into the excavation site? We need to find a stairway that leads to a room under this village."

"Hmm, actually my friend was just telling me about it. They found a room just yesterday before the storms hit and they had to evacuate the site. All they found down there was a large tablet on a raised platform, but they haven't had time to investigate it." The old man looked between the teens. "I'm sure they wouldn't be too upset if we went down there. They'll be cleaning up here for the rest of the day so I imagine the village is deserted right now."

"Perfect," Bakura muttered, turning to head toward the ruins. Out of habit, he masked his voice to sound like Ryou. "We should hurry then."

Yugi nodded, following after the thief, his grandfather at his side. "Now then, what's going on that you need to go into this old village?"

* * *

"You're really handling this well, jii-chan," Yugi said cautiously as they began descending the stairs in the center of the village. "I mean, you just...accept everything that's happened?"

"Well, it is quite a tale, my boy," Sugoroku nodded, stroking his beard. "I don't really understand everything that's happening right now, but that's fine by me. I'll just stand in the back and watch. This is your adventure after all, Yugi."

_'Your grandfather once again surprises me, Aibou.'_ Atem chuckled through their mind link. Yugi simply smiled in response as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Bakura already stood atop the Millennium tablet, hands on his hips as he took in the sight.

"What happened in the Pharaoh's memories did destroy Zorc, but this place is still mostly the same as I remember it," Bakura said quietly. He looked back at Yugi, motioning him closer.

"It's the same?" the shorter teen asked, looking around nervously. "So their are spirits here too?"

"A few. Seems most have moved on though." The thief took the duffel bag from Yugi and began to place the Millennium Items on the slate. "Now the real question is 'what happens when all the items are in place?'."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise," Bakura smirked, standing again and looking the tablet. "Now for the puzzle and the ring. Don't worry, the Pharaoh's not in any danger. The worst that could happen is you have to reassemble the puzzle again." 'There's still time to-'

_'We came all the way here. Six of the items are in place. I'm not backing down now, 'Kura.'_

Bakura nodded, chuckling a bit to mask his own nervousness as he crouched down, removing the Millennium Ring and setting it carefully into place. He stood over the item, a foot to either side of it, as it started to glow. The others items soon followed suit, illuminating the darkness. Finally, the inscription the ran around the edge of the tablet lit up as well, Yugi stumbling back and hurrying off the dais as he felt it might be safer.

Bakura shivered at the thrum of power he felt from the tablet, the air seeming alive with it. 'Now let's see if I can make this work.' His hands moved to his back pockets, drawing a Duel Monsters card from each and bringing them before him.

_'These cards-'_

'I know. I "borrowed" them from Yugi's deck. Without permission, but I do intend on returning them. Now then, are-' (8)

_'Do it.'_

Bakura closed his eyes, easily drawing on the tangible power of the Millennium Items. He felt a jolt suddenly and then felt an immense cold. His eyes snapped open to see he was hovering over the Millennium tablet, time seeming to have momentarily paused for him. As he tried to figure out what was happening, the handful of spirits he had sensed earlier drifted around him restlessly.

_"Don't you want to move on?"_

_"Why would you stay?" _

_"Why are you with the Pharaoh?"_

The thief looked around, shoulders rolling in a half-shrug. "I'm not ready to go. I want to be with Ryou. And the Pharaoh is _not_ our enemy. Do you have any other questions?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. A woman appeared before him and he dropped his stance, eyes widening as he recognized her. She shook her head.

"We were waiting for you, Akefia. We wanted to see what became of our "lost son", as it were." She smiled, petting his cheek. "Now that we see you are alright, we can move on." The other spirits disappeared, leaving the two of them alone, suspended momentarily in time. "Goodbye, Akefia. Oh and...brace yourself."

Bakura blinked at those parting words. "Brace my-" And then everything was suddenly white.

* * *

Yugi coughed and he rolled onto his stomach and began climbing to his feet. The room was now full of settling dust, sand, and debris from an explosion of which Bakura and Ryou had been the center. A beam of light found his face and he grasped his grandfather's arm.

"Jii-chan, are you alright?"

The old man chuckled. "I was far enough back. Barely felt a thing," he assured his grandson, turning his flashlight to where the Millennium tablet was.

"Ryou!? Bakura!?" Yugi called worriedly to the dust cloud.

"Ow," Ryou responded, the coughing fit that followed a reassuring sound as the short teen made his way toward his friend. "I'm..I'm alright, I think...just...ow..."

Yugi found Ryou at the foot of the steps that lead to the stone, kneeling to help him to a sitting position. Hesitantly the shorter teen worked up the nerve to ask "Did it...work?"

"I believe it did," Sugoroku announced as he came to join them. Within the slowly clearing dust cloud, a shape moved, violet eyes wincing as the flashlight glanced over them. Ryou was on his feet in a heart beat and hurried up the steps to stand before the thief, a hand hovering in the air in front of his yami's face, afraid to make contact less it be a mirage. Bakura wheezed a bit as he chuckled, grasping the teen's hand.

"Are you still sure you want to go through with this, Ryou?"

Ryou blinked at the question and then blinked again, tears threatening to flood his eyes as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist.

"It worked," Yugi smiled, looking down to the thief's feet. "Ah! The Millennium tablet!" he cried, rushing up the steps. The tablet lay in shattered pieces, the Millennium Items half-buried withing the rubble. With a sigh of relief, the short teen found the Millennium Puzzle still intact and looped the chain over his head, hands cradling the item. There was a soft glow from the puzzle before the teen rose, Atem taking control for the moment.

"I see you were successf..." the former Pharaoh coughed, looking for the duffel bag.

Bakura laughing. "What's the matter, Pharaoh? Like what you see or are you jealous?" Ryou squeaked in surprise when he suddenly realized-

"'Kura! You're naked!"

"Yes. And I don't give a damn. It's only slightly less clothing than I used to wear anyway," he laughed. A pair of pants hit the small of his back and a shirt landed on his head.

"Please...just put something on," Atem insisted. "Fortunately we thought to bring clothes along just in case."

"Pfft, fine fine." Bakura squeezed the teen in his arms reassuringly and turned away from the group, quickly pulling on the garments. Atem gathered the rest of the Millennium Items into the duffel bag.

_'Now it's just us, mou hitori no boku...'_

'Aa, Aibou. But seeing this succeeded, I have faith that our plan will work.'

_'What if Marik was right though?' _Yugi asked nervously.

'There is only one way to find out.'

* * *

Their return to the archaeologists' camp had been met by many confused stares and questions, though more from the men of the camp as the women were too distracted by the tall Egyptian stranger who returned with them wearing ill-fitting jeans and open jacket that revealed his well-toned physique. Isis was also a bit speechless at first by Bakura's appearance, but quickly composed herself and dragged their pilot from his rest.

"I'm coming along with you," Sugoroku announced cheerfully. "Judging from what we just witnessed, I'd be a fool indeed if I didn't."

"There's not enough seats of all of you," the pilot replied.

"Oh that's alright. Ms. Ishtar could sit in my lap," the old man grinned.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi snapped, eyes wide at the unexpected suggestion.

"I'll sit in 'Kura's lap if it's all the same to you," Ryou quickly put in, hugging the thief's arm. The old man snapped his fingers and tried to look dismayed as he climbed aboard. Bakura looked down at the head archaeologist.

"So you know, this village was once called Kul Elna. It had a population of just under one hundred until three thousand years ago when they were all wiped out by...a horrible tragedy." He grinned at the baffled expression on the other man's face before climbing into the helicopter, kneeling down for a moment and beckoning him closer. "I speak the truth. Now spread the word." He stood up and closed the door, smirking at the man through the window as they lifted off. Satisfied, he took his seat pulled Ryou into his lap.

'This is almost hard to believe,' he thought to himself, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the teen's shoulder. 'My old body, right down to the scar on my face. It's almost impossible to decide what I want to do first.' He let the thought linger for a moment. 'Food first. Yes, a nice meal to celebrate the occasion. After that, all my attention to Ryou. I think that will make a good end to my first day.'

* * *

Bakura didn't have much time to eat before the Ishtar siblings were getting everyone ready to leave for the Pharaoh's (hopefully not) last mission. Somehow, however, Anzu made time to drag the annoyed Egyptian to a nearby store and get him some decent clothing. They returned as the others were climbing into the waiting cars, the thief wearing snug, black jeans and a sleeveless red shirt that did little to hide the Egyptian's build. The shoes he'd chosen were simple black sneakers and a black, leather cuffs hugged each wrist, silver studs glinting in the late afternoon sun.

Ryou would have approved the look if he hadn't been too busy picking his jaw up off the ground.

"Wait, we can't all fit in just the two cars," Honda pointed out. "What, is someone going to ride in the trunk?" As if to answer his question, the rumble of a motorcycle drew closer, the youngest Ishtar coming into view with a grinning Marik seated behind him, hugging his hikari's waist.

"How did he get that mess of hair into a helmet?" Bakura wondered aloud as the pair rolled to a stop beside the group.

"We'll meet you there," Malik grinned, obviously not hearing the comment made by the thief. He revved his engine before taking off, the blond yami blowing a kiss to them before cackling madly and clinging to Malik once more.

"Malik!" Isis huffed, stamping her foot. "I swear-"

"It's alright, Isis," Rishid tried to soothe her. "Let's get going."

After the remaining group squeezed into the cars, they drove to the pier where a large boat awaited them. Isis explained that the only way to reach temple that awaited the Pharaoh was by boat, which was symbolic of ancient Egyptian belief of the afterlife.

Bakura quickly discovered, much to his dismay, that his new body was prone to sea sickness. While he did get to spend time with Ryou, it wasn't in the way he had hoped, though the teen did snuggle with him when they finally went to bed.

Yugi and Atem found sleep elusive as they tweaked their decks and prepared for the Ceremonial Duel. The teen finally placed his deck into the box that had once held the Millennium Puzzle and leaned back in his chair with a frown.

"Are we doing the right thing?" he wondered aloud, keeping his voice low. "What if...what if Marik was right and all we have to do is forfeit. What if something goes wrong and you have to leave..."

Atem appeared beside Yugi, fingers ghosting over the other's cheek. _'As I said before, Aibou, if we both forfeit, then the duel never really began. Marik, for all his...seemingly good intentions, may be right in that a "draw" could be a...what is the term?'_

"Loop hole?" Yugi suggested.

_'Aa. A draw may be the loop hole we need, but I think my plan may work better. Besides,' _he gave the teen an almost smug smirk, _'the gods have been waiting for three thousand years for me to complete my mission. We should give them a good show.'_

"I still say it seems like cheating."

_'...Is it really cheating if we are both in agreement?' _Yugi looked up at him, worry showing in his amethyst eyes. _'We will be alright, my Aibou. Even if something happens tomorrow and our plans do not go accordingly, I would rather share a body with you than be separated from you. I will not leave you, Yugi. Not tomorrow, not ever.'_

Yugi nodded, closing his eyes and letting Atem take control. _'I believe you, Atem. I'll be in my soul room. Come when you finish getting your deck ready.'_

"Aa, Aibou," the former Pharaoh smiled, hands automatically moving to the cards he knew he had to have in his deck.

* * *

AN: *pokes head into story and looks around* Hello there, ladies and gents (are their any gentlemen in the audience? I don't know that many who read yaoi, but I digress, if you are there, then hi!), just wanted to pop in with a quick note that you should _probably_ watch the last few episodes of season 5 if you want to know more about the Ceremonial Duel. Why? Because I'm going to abridge the hell out of it. And not in the Little Kuriboh way of abridging. I just don't like writing card games. I'll pick it up right at the end of the game though so you know how it ends.

Apologies all around now-it's time to DUEL

* * *

The trek into the temple had been a quiet one, broken only by Anzu as she tried to prolong their time together with the Pharaoh. None save the yamis and hikaris knew of the plan to try and cheat fate that Marik had dreamed up and so they had to act that the duel was going to commence as planned.

The final chamber was a large room with several columns supporting the ceiling. The far wall was covered in hieroglyphs explaining it's purpose as being the door to the underworld and the means to open it. In the center of the wall was a large relief of the eye of Wedjat and on the floor before it on a small dais rested a smaller version of the Millennium tablet that had been in Kul Elna.

Bakura nodded, seeming to approve the set up as he crossed his arms over his chest to watch. Yugi drew a deep breath and approached the tablet, placing the items into their intended final resting places. Finally he removed the Millennium Necklace, freeing it of the chain he had hung it from so long ago and sliding it into the center opening. A strong gust of wind kicked up, blowing the now empty duffel bag aside and ruffling the teen's clothes and hair as the eye of Wedjat began to glow brightly. Slowly, Yugi's shadow seemed to split behind him, one looking like the teen, the other resembling the more confident posture his body adopted when Atem was in control. There was a flash of light that forced everyone in the room to shield their eyes for a moment and, when it dimmed to a tolerable level, Yugi and Atem stood side by side, the latter still resembling the teen rather than his former self.

The pair exchanged a side-long glance before turning away from each other and walking to opposite ends of the room, duel disks locking into position as they turned to face one another.

To those gathered, it seemed as though the pair were really intent on dueling to the bitter end, which confused Marik though he kept his mouth shut. To the two duelist, however, every word they spoke was carefully planed dialog. Every motion choreographed the day before within their soul rooms. They had shuffled their decks well, but they knew which cards to play in each move to make their duel look convincing.

Even defeating the three god cards had been planned. Yugi had devised the means to do so, though he had not shared that information with his yami. Their were moments where they were genuinely surprised by the other's choice of cards, but it was all planned in advance to lead to one, tricky conclusion.

After all, no one _wants_ a duel to end in a draw.

It seemed, however, that a draw was the hardest thing to achieve as Yugi's trump card, Dragon of Destruction(2), failed to defeat the Dark Magician. Still he had some hope as he placed two cards face down and awaited Atem's attack.

The former Pharaoh, though he no longer shared a mind link with Yugi, somehow seemed to know that Yugi would be alright as he sent his magician to attack him directly and was proven correct when the teen played Magician's Circle to summon the Silent Magician, which also allowed Atem to summon Dark Magician Girl. He played another card that allowed him to draw one card from his deck and, if it was a magic card, use it's affect immediately.

The card he drew forced both players to draw until they had six cards. This is turn raised the Silent Magician's level for each of the five cards Atem drew giving it a total of 3500 attack points, where as the Dark Magician only had 2800. Yugi silently cursed as he did the moth in his head and realized that Dark Magician, who was mid attack, would be destroyed and Atem's remaining 700 life points gone.

The Pharaoh, however, played a desperate quick-magic card that sent Dark Magician Girl to attack, both mages' combining for a total of 3000 attack points, as dictated by the magic card.

When all was said and done, Yugi's Silent Magician stood unharmed and both duelists had but 200 life points remaining.

Bakura glanced over to Marik to see the spiky haired blond gripping Malik's arm tightly, lavender eyes flickering between the opponents. 'This is getting too close. If they were going to play around for show and then forfeit, they would have done it by now...' His gaze shifted to Atem, narrowing slightly. 'What's your game, Pharaoh. Are you two playing for real? Did you decide to take your chances and go through with the duel or...' He looked down at Ryou suddenly, the teen looking a little paler than usual after that close call. He carefully wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders and pulled him closer. He wanted to reassure him that everything would be alright and that the Pharaoh would win or that Marik was wrong and that he wouldn't have to leave, but the words died in his throat from uncertainty. Instead, he returned to watching the duelists. 'Show me what you're planning, Pharaoh.'

"Well played, Yugi," Atem said, meeting his hikari's eyes. "It seems I have run out of options." Yugi nodded slightly, understanding what it meant as the former Pharaoh placed one card into the slot closest to his elbow. "I place one card face down and end my turn. It's your move, Aibou."

Yugi drew a card without looking at it. They had planned several endings to their duel. Backup plans for their backup plans. This had been one of the less desirable choices, but one they agreed to add just in case of a situation like this. The teen felt tears welling up in his eyes, only half feigned as he choked out another line of scripted dialog. "Silent Magician, attack his life points directly!"

Obediently the mage leapt forward, launching a pale-blue orb of magic at Atem. There was a gasp from the audience, all knowing full and well that if the attack connected the Pharaoh would lose.

Atem closed his eyes, smiling softly as his hand moved to point at his face down card. 'We did it, Yugi. It's over now.' "Reverse card open(3).Contagion of Madness."

"Contagion of Madness?" Seto's eyes widened. He had seen that card only once before when he had dueled Alister(4).

"What's it do?" Jounouchi asked, seeing the shock on his lover's face.

"That card...it can only be used when your opponent attacks you directly. It takes half the attack points of the attacking creature and and deals it as direct damage to your opponent. Wait!"

"But then that means...but..." the blond turned his attention back to the duel in time to see both players attacked simultaneously, both of their life points ticking to zero.

Isis brought one hand to cover her mouth. "A draw? But...that's..." she was interrupted when Marik cheered excitedly, grabbing a startled Malik's hands and swinging him in a circle. "This isn't time for that! Don't you understand, Marik! This wasn't supposed to end in a draw!" she shouted at him, panicking at the unpredictable outcome.

The eye of Wedjat glowed again, Atem and Yugi coming to stand before it. The Pharaoh wrapped his arms around the shaking teen, trying to sooth his frayed nerves. Violet eyes lifted to look up at teh glowing eye, praying silently that they had made the right decision.

"I am the son of Akunumkanon," the said, tightening his arms around Yugi. "My name is Atem."

There was a suffocating silence where nothing seemed to happen. No one moved, a few even held their breath in anticipation. Suddenly a figure appeared, standing before the door as a glowing shade. Atem's eyes widened. "Father-"

"My son, the gods know what you have done this day," Akunumkanon spoke quietly. "They want to know why you desired this outcome."

Atem looked first to his friends, who waited in stunned silence, and then down at Yugi, who peered shyly at the apparition from the safety of the Pharaoh's embrace. The teen tightened his arms around Atem's waist and found himself holding his breath.

"I see..." Akunumkanon closed his eyes a moment, seeming lost in thought or to be listening to something. Finally he lifted his gaze, smiling fondly. "The gods recognize your strong desire to remain...and have decided to grant you your wish."

Marik punched a fist into the air excitedly and let out a whoop, which startled everyone save Akunumkanon, who merely chuckled. "You two, who's lives were cut unfairly short by circumstances of the past." Bakura and Marik both jumped slightly as they were addressed. "And you as well, my son. Live long, happy lives. Know that you will not be granted another chance such as this. Until we meet again," Akunumkanon chuckled again. "May it not be another three thousand years before I see you again, Atem."

"Aa, father. Thank you." Atem released Yugi for that moment to bow respectfully to the vanishing shade. The eye of Wedjat's glow faded as well and the temple began to shake.

"We must leave now!" Rishid snapped. Everyone ran for the exit, dodging falling debris and collapsing pillars and managed to escape to the surface just in time. They stood and watched as dust poured out of the opening in the ground, breathing a collective sigh of relief. Anzu squeaked when she suddenly saw Atem. The others noticed quickly as well that the former Pharaoh now looked like his old self though he still wore a darker copy of Yugi's school uniform(5).

"The Millennium Items are sealed away as is the door to the underworld." Isis smiled, looking to Atem as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "The Pharaoh has been granted a new life..."

"It's over..." Malik smiled, looking at his brother, sister, and yami. "The mission of the tombkeepers is now officially complete." Isis and Rishid smiled, nodding to the blond while Marik opted to bear hug his hikari from behind.

"Just in time for summer break to be over," Jounouchi sighed. Honda groaned, leaning back slightly and pressing the palm of one hand against his forehead.

"Dammit, you're right. We go back to school in a week."

"Cheer up, at least we're seniors," Anzu laughed at the over-acting duo. "By this time next year, we'll all be..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"We should enjoy the time we have together now then," Ryou smiled, leaning against Bakura. "But there is life after high school."

"And no matter where we all end up," Yugi smiled, pulling away from Atem to look at his friends. "We'll always be together, right?"

"Ehh, if you're going to keep going on about friendship, I'm going to throw up," Seto grumbled. Jounouchi laughed, grabbing the CEO by the arm and dragging him off toward the cars.

"I say this calls for a celebration! Come on, guys! Let's party!"

* * *

Three days later everyone was back home. After saying their "goodbyes" at the airport in Domino City (well, to everyone except Seto and Jounouchi who had come home in the CEO's private jet (much to the delight of the blond who hadn't ridden in it before)), Bakura and Ryou made their way home. While they walked home from their bus stop, the teen looked up at the dark sky thoughtfully.

"So much has changed since you came back that night. What has it been, a week?" he asked aloud.

"Something like that," Bakura replied, hands tucked into his pockets as he walked.

"Just last week...we were just "spirit" and "yadonushi"...and now-"

"Yeah I know," the thief nodded, draping an arm over Ryou's shoulders with a sigh. "I'm even on good terms with the Pharaoh now. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Ryou covered the hand that rested on his shoulder with one of his own, tilting his head slightly. "I think you're suffering from a terminal case of Change of Heart," he said, grim faced.

"Oh? Terminal you say?" Bakura quirked a brow. They made their way up the walk.

"Oh yes. Worst case I've ever seen," the teen frowned, covering his face with his other hand. "There's no cure, I'm afraid."

"Hmm, but I think I've found a medication to alleviate the symptoms..." he smirked, turning the teen suddenly and pressing his back against the door before kissing him deeply. Ryou was startled for a moment before he smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the thief's neck. When they broke for air finally, they found themselves lost in each other's eyes.

"You know...you weren't very nice to me in Kul Elna," Bakura tsked softly.

"You mean when I slapped you across the face and told you I wouldn't have sex with you? You laughed and said I hit like a girl," Ryou chuckled.

"But I behaved, didn't I? Are you going to slap me this time?" the thief growled, moving to nibble at the teen's neck.

"Hn. I don't know, are you going to let me drag you our clothes shopping tomorrow?" Ryou laughed at the expression on Bakura's face.

"Does Anzu have to be involved?" The teen shook his head and Bakura grinned, stealing the house key from Ryou's pocket and unlocking the door while he kissed him again. "Then why are we still standing out here?"

Once inside with the door locked behind them, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, once more capturing his lips in a deep kiss. "There's nothing stopping us now," he breathed. "No sea sickness, no nosy friends...Just you and me."

"Ahem. And me," another voice announced, the house lights flicking on. The would-be lovers looked fearfully up at the owner of the voice, both recognizing the blue-haired man.

"D-d-dad!?" Ryou stammered, staring at his father. Bakura released Ryou, and tried unsuccessfully to hide behind him.

"Oh what to yell at you for first," the man sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You for not being here when I came home today - which I was going to call the police about if I hadn't heard from you tonight, by the way," he half-glared at Ryou, who took an nervous step back. "Or you for being in my house and kissing my son, presumably with intent on having sex," he sighed. "Both of you. Sit." He gestured to the couch.

"Oh boy..." Ryou sighed nervously, reaching back to take Bakura's had as they moved to sit on the couch. The thief looked up at the elder Bakura (6), the momentary fear gone from his fierce violet eyes.

'This is going to be a loooong night...'

* * *

AN: (1) The archaeologists in this story weren't deemed important enough to be given names. Because I said so, that's why :O

(2) That's the name it had in the English version. Hope it's accurate :D

(3) I couldn't resist. I love it in the Japanese version when they say (in English) Reverse card open! It's so much fun :D

(4) Episode 150 where Kaiba dueled one of the motorcycle guys. I think his name was Alister, but correct me if I'm wrong. (It was the sub I was watching :p). But that's how he forced a draw and I couldn't think of a better way to pull it off so I borrowed :D

(5) Seriously, poor Yugi needs to have a talk to his wardrobe people. But I digress...

(6) He doesn't have a name so I settled for calling him "elder Bakura" since that is his last name. Hope I'm not confusing :D

(7) Once again witness my amazing counting abilities! Anyway, I have to admit this wasn't entirly my original idea. I read it in a little fic called "Evil Angel" by Zie Ayton (waves if they are reading this). Want to know what the cards he chose were? Go read the fic! :D

And it's ALMOST done. One last chapter to go.

Poor Bakura just can't seem to get any. At least not in my story. XD Doesn't mean he never will. XD

Tune in next time to find out how this thing ends. There _might_ be cake. :3


	24. Chapter 28 The End

AN: And now the sappy conclusion.

I hope the ending is satisfying. I realize looking back it isn't as puzzleshipping a story as initially promised, and I apologize. It was planned to be. But in the end it was a tendershipping story.

Don't forget (as I perpetually remind you) there will be a sequel with the main pairing set to be bronzeshipping but all the couples will (hopefully) get some screen time.

I don't know when *exactly* I'll start it or what it will be called. But until I get to writing it (moving in 10 days *panic panic*) I plan to finish A Week At Sea.

Thank you for reading all the way through, my friends. And thank you for all of the reviews. Over 200. I'm just blown away. Really I am. Please help yourself to the cake and punch and don't forget your plushies if you haven't picked them up yet.

*Changes the story status to "Complete"* I feel sad doing that, but every story has to have an ending.

"All that matters is the ending, its the most important part of the story, and this one is very good. This one is perfect," -Johnny Depp

Well, I hope you think so by the end of this anyway. Thank again! *bow*

* * *

"Oh no...so...what happened next?" Yugi asked, leaning forward anxiously and nursing his strawberry milkshake, amethyst eyes wide as they focused intently on Ryou.

The paler teen sighed, propping an elbow on the table and resting his cheek into an open hand. "Well, it could have gone worse. 'Kura told my dad the truth, more or less. About the Millennium Ring and where he came from. He said it would only be right for my dad to know since he gave me the ring in the first place. I don't think he believed us, but we didn't exactly have time to come up with a convincing story. Honestly, I was surprised to see him home at all." He hummed a small note of annoyance as he paused in his story to sip at his chocolate milkshake. He looked around a little at the other patrons of Burger World, all idly enjoying their normal lives even in the after math of the wide-spread disasters that had rocked the world only days before. He almost envied them.

"He sat quietly and listened to all of it at least. Afterwards he shooed 'Kura off so we could talk privately for a bit. Mainly about me being..." he trailed off and took another sip of his shake. "Well, he seemed a little...disappointed to say the least. I can't really blame him I guess, being his only son and all...Then he sent me off to bed so he could talk to 'Kura. I don't know what happened, but this morning he seemed to be handling it better. He even made a big breakfast and all three of us ate together."

"Well, that's good then, right?" Yugi asked, munching on a few fries.

"Well....yes and no." Ryou leaned even closer to the shorter teen, cupping a hand near his mouth. Yugi leaned in closer as well, turning his head slightly. "He's making 'Kura sleep on the couch."

"What?"

"Yeah, on the couch. Not even in the nice guest room upstairs. I'd be "too close to Ryou"," Bakura scoffed from beside Ryou, choosing a card form his hand and setting it on the table in attack mode. "He also made me promise to "be good" until, get this, three days after Ryou's birthday. You're turn, Pharaoh."

"Why such a specific date?" Atem asked, drawing a card.

"Something about waiting until Ryou's eighteen and his dad's out of town. Apparently "dad", as I've been told to call him," the thief rolled his eyes, "conveniently remembered that he had a son and that his eighteenth birthday was coming up and decided to make an appearance for the occasion."

Yugi looked over to the thief, leaning slightly against Atem. "Well, I guess that makes sense. Maybe he's willing to accept that you two are together but just doesn't want to see it?" His gaze shifted to the cards in his lover's hand, trying to guess the Pharaoh's strategy.

"Oh, it's not just that," Ryou chuckled, taking a bite of his burger. "See, Bakura told my dad he was twenty."

"Which I still don't see what the big deal is," Bakura grumbled, drawing a card. "What's the problem? We're not even a full three years apart. It's not like I'm robbing the cradle," he chuckled at the phrase, setting two cards face down. "Attacking Mystic Elf- But apparently his father's not happy with that age difference. I don't get it."

Yugi chuckled while Atem and Bakura worked through the battle phase before speaking. "Ryou didn't tell you I guess."

"Tell me what?" the thief looked between the two teens. Ryou covered his face with one hand to hide a grin.

"Well, three thousand years ago it wouldn't have mattered. But according to the laws in this day and age and in this country, I'm considered a minor until I'm eighteen. You'd actually get in a lot of trouble if we..."didn't behave"."

Bakura looked down on Ryou, frowning. "That's stupid. So basically if I had lied about my age like the Pharaoh did then your father wouldn't be making me sleep on the couch?"

"I didn't lie about my age," Atem muttered, setting two cards on the field.

"Funny, I seem to recall you being _maybe_ sixteen, probably even still fifteen when you sealed Zorc. Suddenly you're seventeen. What kind of messed up math are you using, Pharaoh?"

"After living with Yugi as I have, I felt seventeen more accurately-"

"Given that logic, I'm more like twenty-six then. Face it, you just didn't want to be younger than Yugi," Bakura snickered, calling an attack.

"It's just a number," Atem muttered, flipping over a trap card.

"Apparently not since there's some mystical change that occurs when you turn eighteen. I mean, Ryou's birthday isn't even a week away but I have to wait until then as if it's going to make some sort of difference." He flipped a counter trap. "It's stupid."

Ryou chuckled. "You waited this long, another week won't kill you." He brought his straw to his lips and paused. "It might kill my dad though..."

"I wouldn't kill your father, Ryou," the thief tsked, flipping another card. "He's just lucky I can't send him to the shadow realm. I miss that ability...I remove three fiends from my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear to the field."

"I don't miss it," Yugi sighed. "I think it'll be a nice change to not have to worry about shadow games or Egyptian Gods or mystical items and the people who want them. It's nice to play Duel Monsters just for fun again."

"Aa, Aibou. I activate Black Hole and then play Monster Reborn to summon Dark Magician back to the field."

"That's a dirty trick, Pharaoh," Bakura chuckled. "But I activate Call of the Haunted and bring back my Diabound."

"This looks familiar."

All four jumped slightly as Marik appeared at their table, bending over to get a better look at the game.

"Marik! What are you doing here?" Ryou asked the spiky blond.

"I'm here because hikari's here," the yami replied as if it were the only logical answer in the world.

"Hey guys," Malik grinned, coming to stand beside Marik. "Your grandpa told us you were here, Yugi. It's good seeing you all agai- oof, Marik!"

"What?" Marik blinking at his hikari, arms wrapped securely around his shoulders.

"I see the psycho's still attached to you like glue," Bakura smirked. "So what brings you to Domino?"

"Can I tell them, hikari? Please please please please-"

"Alright, then tell them, already," Malik laughed. Marik grinned, releasing the other blond to face the others.

"Hikari's sister was offered a job at the museum so we're here looking at houses."

"You'll be living in Domino! That's great!" Yugi beamed. "When are you planning to move?"

"Well, we still have a lot to do in Egypt, but probably before the end of the year."

"That's wonderful news," Atem smiled, still focused on the game. "What will you two be doing? Have you given it any thought?"

"I don't know yet," Malik admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's nice to know that I have options, you know? Hey, when you guys finish your duel, you want to hang out?"

"Sure," Ryou smiled.

"Ra damn it, how did you do that?" Bakura snapped suddenly.

"I think it's obvious," Atem smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "So that takes you down to 300 life points, yes? Your move."

"Son of a..." the thief grumbled, drawing a card. Ryou took Bakura's chin in his hand, turning his face toward him and stealing a small kiss.

"It's just a game, 'Kura."

"One tombrobber's losing," Marik snickered.

"Shut it, psycho," Bakura growled at the blond.

"Losersayswhat?"

"What?" Yugi blinked curiously. Marik pouted, hands on his hips and leaning toward the short teen.

"No, not you, Pharaoh's hikari. Tombrobber was supposed to ask."

"Marik, stop distracting Bakura," Malik sighed.

"Not like he'll win against Pharaoh," the blond grumbled, moving to sit in the booth behind Ryou and Bakura so he could see the thief's cards. Malik, keeping an eye on the hyper blond, dragged a chair to the end of the table so he could sit and catch up on current events.

Ryou closed his eyes and rested his head against Bakura's shoulder, letting out a soft, contented sigh.

"You ok Ryou?" Bakura asked softly after a moment. The teen looked up and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, 'Kura. Just thinking." He glanced around at the other patrons of Burger World, all idly enjoying their normal lives. He decided that he didn't envy them after all. 'No...if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing,' he thought, looking at his friends and then back up at his yami.

"You'd better think of something fast, Pharaoh," Bakura grinned, setting a card down. "I'm up to D-E-A."

"Hey 'Kura?"

"Hmm?" the thief looked down at Ryou curiously.

"Love you."

"I love you too, my Ryou," Bakura chuckled, moving his hand cards to his other hand and putting his arm around the teen. "You're move, Pharaoh," he grinned, nodding toward Atem.

**OWARI  
(The End)**

* * *

AN: Heh, look at that. I remembered the card game all the way through. How many people do that! (just joking and half-referencing a line from "Yami Marik Reviews Wolverine Origins", please don't kill me XD)

You know how Bakura said "Don't ask" like three times during the story and then Ryou said "Don't ask" before he kissed him like what, three chapters ago?

That's what Bakura told him not to ask about. He didn't want to said the "L" word.

And the story ends on a sappy note, but it was a Romance/Adventure. What did you expect? You can't end a story on adventure. That leaves an unnecessary cliff hanger that spirals into an infinite loop. And any programmer in the world can tell you infinite loops are undesirable.

The sequel is still in the works in my head, but I will have a little teaser at the end in a bit here. I hope it intrigues you into wanting to read it.

Whatever it ends up being called.

But first some outtakes. Because they amuse me. :3 You can skip them if you want to though. The teaser is after a bunch of *'s.

* * *

(Brought to you by Horrible Hong Kong Subbing!)

"Come out Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

'And that voice belongs to that priest who insists on Priest Set becoming the Pharaoh. According to Isis, I was this priest in a past life. If I believe her, then that would mean Kisara...'

"Pharaoh," Akunadin's voice spoke once more. "You look very good as a naked king."

Seto blinked, a faint blush crossing his features at the thought. "Wh-what?"

* * *

(This is a World of Warcraft Reference!)

A familiar laughed reached the retreating group and they paused, looking up to see the Millennium Tablet floating into the sky, Tozokuo standing atop it and beaming down at them with crimson eyes. "It was inevitable!" His Diabound appeared behind him.

"Akefia?" Ryou called out, clinging to Bakura's hand.

"Don't look so smug! I know what you're thinking, but Kul Elna was merely a set back. Did you honestly believe I would trust some one-eyed foolish priest to carry out my plans? Hahahaha... Oh no, no, no, he was merely an instrument, a stepping stone to a much larger plan! It has all led to this...and this time, you will not interfere!"

* * *

(Another WoW reference!)

Tozokuo/Zorc looked back over his shoulder at them with a low laugh. Shadows seemed to seep from his body, gathering before him before to flew away. With a pained cry, the thief staggered to face them, hands rising to grasp at his robe as he glared at the Pharaoh.

"My demise accomplishes nothing! The Dark Lord will have you! You will drown in your own blood! The world shall burn! Aaaghh!"

* * *

(And one more from WoW)

"There is no running away! There is no where to hide! You will all die!" he shouted, laughing wildly. Slowly his body disintegrated, infusing with the Millennium Tablet, his Diabound imitating the act. A crimson burst of energy shot skyward, echoed by a larger blast that shot down from the clouds into the earth below, the Millennium Items scattering as the Tablet was destroyed in the process. Flames erupted where the blast had struck and the ground split open, allowing the massive form of the Dark Lord Zorc to emerge.

The Dark Lord looked down at on the group, eyes glowing blood red as he stretched his wings out, a clawed hand pointing down at them and his dragon-like appendage roaring.

"_**You are not prepared!**_"

(You can choose to replace "are not" with "were insufficiently". That works too but it isn't the true quote. XD)

* * *

(More bad Subbing + humor!)

"Zorc, I fight you in the name of all who have suffered because of you. In the name of those who pursue the light of hope, I will defeat you! I won't let this world be tinged by dark colors!"

"Remember children, always separate your darks and your whites!" Bakura shouted.

"Damn it, Bakura, you're supposed to be dead!" Yami yelled at the thief, who stood off camera.

"You're horrible dialog brought me back to-HEY"

"Bad yami! Go to your trailer!" the author snapped, pointing in the general direction of Bakura's trailer. The thief grumbled, glaring at the author. "Be nice or I'll turn this into a darkshipping!"

"Hey!" Marik and Malik shouted in unison.

* * *

(This was an alternate idea scene for something in Chapter 25)

Marik laughed as the elevator doors opened and he ran down the hall. He knew which room the Pharaoh and the Tombrobber were in and wanted to be the first one there.

He lunged for the door, fist already raised in preparation to begin knocking when he was suddenly jerked back by his cloak. He whined, straining to reach the door, hands flailing before him.

"No! No! Let me! I want to-awww" he pouted as Malik calmly stepped between Marik and the door, knocking politely. "Hikari never lets me have any fun," he pouted, dropping into a crouch and hugging his knees, sulking like a two year old.

* * *

(And one more!)

"Hey...Hey! Other me! Other me? Wake up!"

Bakura jolted awake, right eye blinking while he found the left pressed into something soft. He closed his eyes and groaned as his head ached and the world spun.

"Ah. Good. Thought I might have been too late."

"What the hell," the thief muttered, burying his face in the softness under his head and muffling his words.

"Heh, that's what I was wondering."

After a moment, Bakura turned his head to the side, finding his arms protesting all commands to move, and blinked at his companion. "Where the hell are we?" he muttered grumpily. "And what is with all the pillows?" he asked as he realized that he was not only laying atop pillows but that they seemed to carpet the ground in various colors and sizes.

"I have no idea," Tozokuo shrugged. He sat cross legged a few feet away where Bakura lay, hands gripping his ankle and still donning the outfit he had last been seen in. "I kinda like these "pillow" things though," he smirked, looking around.

Slowly Bakura managed to bring his arms under him and propped himself up on his elbows, looking around. He looked back to Tozokuo finally. "I believe this is called Geminishipping."

"You believe what is called what?"

(I couldn't help it, I just had to slip that one in. Hooray for YGOTAS!)

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************

AN: Well, I thought they were funny. Now this isn't the scene I was going to put here, but it's the one that was bugging me the most. It might be more:

RATED T FOR TEEN

But I did try to keep it...safe. (ha, you thought I was going to say clean didn't you? No, I refuse to rhyme.) It is HEAVILY BRONZESHIPPING though, for those who don't like it. But then, maybe you'll read it and be interested? I think it's cute anyway. :3

* * *

Photogenic

Malik awoke slowly, a little surprised to see the sun was already rising. 'Heh, the first sunrise I've missed in years,' he thought with a small smile as he looked down to the mess of blond hair belonging to Marik. The yami's head rested comfortably on his bare chest, strong arms hugging the teen's waist while their owner snored softly. Malik closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet moment and the other's warmth. 'I need to get up...' he thought, fighting the urge to just sleep in with his new lover.

"Malik!" Isis called, knocking on his door. There was a trace of worry in his voice. "Malik, are you awake? Marik isn't in his room!" Malik smirked, already knowing this fact, and opened his mouth to reply.

"Be quiet, hikari's sister! Hikari's sleeping!" Marik called back, lifting his head a mere inch from his hikari's chest before settling back down sleepily. Malik felt his cheeks burn and stared at the blond in disbelief.

"A-ah...alright then..." Isis replied nervously, retreating quickly downstairs.

'Great...maybe I should stay in bed all day after all,' Malik sighed, running a hand through Marik's hair. "I have to get up, Marik."

"No. You're sleeping," the yami mumbled.

"Marik-"

"Shh. I'm listening."

Malik blinked in confusion. "Listening to what?"

"Hikari's heart. I like it. And hikari's warm and smells nice. Go back to sleep." For added emphasis, Marik tightened his arms around the blond's waist. Malik chuckled.

"I have to get up though, Marik. Please?" Marik shifted his position and looked up at Malik, pouting sleepily. The teen smiled and kissed the yami softly. "Please?"

With soft growl Marik complied, releasing Malik and letting him get out of bed. "You could get up too, you know."

"Nnph," was the yami's only reply as he attached himself to Malik's pillow and fell back asleep. The teen took a moment to take in the sight before him: Marik with the blankets pushed down to his waist and revealing his bare torso shielded only by the pillow he clung to, face half-buried into it. With a smile, Malik moved to his dresser and retrieved his cell phone, flipping it open and turning on the camera.

'He looks so peaceful,' he thought as he took a picture and set it as the background image for his phone's main screen. 'There. Now it's officially my phone."

* * *

AN: Want to know why that scene is important? Well you'll just have to read the sequel to find out.

And to answer your question, no. There is no lemon scene. And even if there was, they didn't "go all the way".

Sorry if that spoils it for you. XD But at least I'm not going to tell you when that scene takes place. Mwahaha

**Once more, thank you for reading. Thank you for all the reviews.  
Love, peace, and chibis,  
-Mysia Ri**


End file.
